An Angel's Thief
by EmeraldR0se
Summary: As the self proclaimed 'Master Thief', Oliver has stolen many things from the corrupt of Piltover. Armed with his magical artifact known simply as 'The Rose of Corruption', he tries to clean his beloved city from crime and corruption. All seems well for Oliver until he walks into a certain Judicator. Now Oliver has his sights set on something far more valuable. Her heart.
1. Chapter 1

An Angel's Thief.

Chapter 1: Oliver

* * *

 _~ Outskirts of Piltover. 300 years ago_

''You little bastard! How many times do your mother and I have to tell you? No playing around with your powers!'' I felt a fist connect with my jaw. ''It's already bad enough that you're friends with that thing, and now this? Stop trying to develop powers!'' Hank, my adoptive father said raising his hand again, ready to beat me.

''I just *pant* want to be able *pant* to help people.'' I said wiping away a bit of blood running down from my nose. ''Why won't you *pant* just let me have this one thing? *pant*'' I asked out of breath.

''Oliver I swear to god! One of these days the town is going to find out! And we'll have all the people at our doorstep, ready for a goddamned witch hunt! Do you understand?'' He asked, throwing me to the floor of my room. ''Helping with such power is for the weak, people need to be ruled! By fear!'' Hank said, taking out the artifact my real father had created, from its holster box on his belt and fired it at a book on my bed.

The huge bolt embedded itself into one of my favorite books. The bolt began to glow green and dissolve into the item as the corruption of the artifact started to eat away at the book, like a corrosion dissolving metal. I quickly grabbed the remains of the book before the corruption could finish dissolving it completely.

''Ofcourse, once I get the hang of the backfire of using The Rose.'' Hank said rubbing his hand, which looked like it was being affected by the artifacts magical corruption aswell. ''And one more thing. No more using your powers, even if it could save a life, you will not use it, you understand? Or else.'' Hank threatened, cracking his knuckles in the process.

As Hank closed the door behind him, I sat down on my bed with the remaining pages of my once favorite book in the whole world, 'The wonders of Runeterra.'

 _I can't believe he'd so something like this… Why… why would he destroy something I hold dear… Just to prove a point? He made it clear after the first punch…_ I looked through the remaining corroded pages. _Come on, it has to be here…_ I looked at a couple of the pages, Noxian generals, dragons, the Freljordian war, Frostguard, Shadow Isles, undead lords… _YES!_ I took the page I was looking for from the stack of nearly destroyed pages. The page showed a giant white titan, the legendary colossus of Demacia. _What would you do in a situation like this? Oh what I would give to be half the hero you are Galio. Running into battle headfirst, rushing in fearless and bold…_

 _One day I will stand up to him and show him that I can be a hero…_

* * *

 _~ Natural Museum of Piltover. Current time._

''Oli? Ooooooooooooooooli? You there?'' A voice asked knocking me out of my daydream. While shaking my head, trying to get my head back in the game, the voice asked another question. ''Were you daydreaming again?''

''My bad Samantha, this heist has got me all fired up.'' I said, putting a finger on the earpiece, activating voice recording. ''Stealing back my heritage from these pricks just seems right, the idea of taking such a dangerous artifact just hypes me up that's all.'' I explained quickly.

''One: Call me Sam, not Samantha. Two: Are you sure you want to pull this off on the first day of the exhibition? Security is tight, hell ninety percent of the PCPD is guarding this exhibition.'' Sam asked a bit hurried.

''I'm sure we'll be able to pull it off, I've pulled off way bigger things solo anyway. Hell maybe this heist will finally give me the recognitions as the 'Master Thief of Piltover.'' I said excited.

''If you say so Oliver… Just make sure you don't get caught sneaking in those disruption runes.'' Sam said for the third time this heist. ''I didn't spend three days creating them for nothing.'' Sam said with a worried tone.

''I'll be honest with you Sam, I truly despise magic, but it's the only way to overload hextech. So it's the only way I'm going to distract Piltover's finest.'' I said letting out a sigh.

''Funny you mention them, that's another key problem you're glancing over. How are you going to deal with Miss Smash your face in? Not to mention, even **if** you manage to get away from her, there's still going to be a bullet in the back of your head…'' Sam said a bit anxious.

''Are you seriously worried about the sheriff with that ridiculous hat and her pink haired guard dog? Really? I've outsmarted those two many times before and I'm ready to do it again if I have to. I said with a cocky smile.

''If you say so.'' Sam said. ''Just contact me when you're ready.''

I daydreamed a bit more in line to enter the museum and inspected a sign that showed off the new and great exhibition approved by the Institute of War: 'The deadliest Rose of Runeterra.' _Tsk, I can't believe the Institute got a hold of The Rose, after all the trouble Hank went through to get it in his possession, he lets it fall into the hands of these idiots, pathetic._

''Sir can I see your ticket and check your bag? You've been randomly selected.'' A guard explained while gently pulling me aside. I gave the guy my bag and took the ticket for the exhibition from my pocket.

''Here ya go, bud. I'm pretty sure that all I have in my bag are my wallet, bottle of water and an antique box I bought today.'' I lied, giving the guard a bright smile.

''Yeah listen up, I'm sorry about this but I have to confiscate this water. The museum owner doesn't like it when beverages are smuggled in.'' The guard said taking the bottle of water out of the bag and showed it to me. Next he looked at the wooden box and opened it, revealing nothing inside.

''Oh no problem, If I'd known I wouldn't have bought it for today.'' I said, playing dumb. ''You know what? Since it's such a warm day, you take the water.'' I said giving the guard a smile.

''Well… thanks sir. And thank you for cooperating. Have a nice day and enjoy the exhibition.'' The guard said, letting me pass him into the museum.

 _Sucker…_

I walked a bit further into the museum, inspecting what I'd be dealing with once things would go down. _So the sheriff has her personal sniper nest set up upstairs, that must mean the upper floor is closer off, her little doggo is nowhere to be found... Multiple guards posted around the artifact and at all entrances and exits… This won't be as hard as I imagined._

''Sam how long do these runes last for?'' I asked her, already calculating possible outcomes so I'd always have a way out.

''The runes only work once. The effect will cause an explosion on the other side of the museum and will draw most guards away from The Rose… hopefully.'' Sam explained how her runes worked. ''That should give you a window of atleast five minutes to steal the artifact and sneak out during the chaos created by the destruction. Just make sure to scream that you saw Jinx, that'll get Piltover's finest all fired up.'' Sam explained.

''Ok time to get a move on, if there's any complications, I'll radio back in. If all goes right and I get out of here with the artifact, we'll meet up at the place you chose. I'll pay you the other half of the money and we go our separate ways like we've never seen eachother before. Got it?'' I ran her through the plan one more time, just to make sure.

''Got it. Take care Oli…'' Sam said before ending the call from her side.

 _Alright time to get to work…_

I trailed off into the exhibition room. The Rose was in the middle of the room, protected by a glass cover and four guards stationed around it. _Not really the protection I was expecting but whatever. It seems easy enough._ I walked pass the glass cover, pretending to examine The Rose like everyone else. Instead I was wondering if I should use a tool to cut the glass or not. _I'm not one for taking unnecessary risks, I suppose I'll have to get my claw dirty._

I gave one of the guards a friendly nod as I walked pass him. _Now to find the security room._ _If I'm correct it should be riiiiight…_ ''Here!'' I said to myself with a smirk as I opened the door revealing a room filled with hextech reactors and meters. I didn't completely close the door behind me, that way I'd have a way out in case the door had an automatic lock. _In Piltover you can never be too sure, it's called the city of progress for a reason after all._

I squatted down searching for the right hextech reactor to overload. _1-C, 2-C, 3-C! this is the one…_ I took out a small white mask and put it over my eyes before putting on a leather glove over my right hand and a silver claw over my left hand. _Better not leave any fingerprints or be recognizable, that would be a problem._

I took out one of the runes Sam had created to overload the hextech in the other wing of the museum. _The overload should be strong enough to simulate one of that lunatic's attacks._ _I just need to yell a bit, create some more panic and voila, Piltover's finest is out of my way._ I quickly closed the hidden section of the bag, hiding the remaining overload runes and got ready to plant.

''Sir, you shouldn't be around here. This is the reactor room are you lost?'' A guard walked up behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder. _Crap… Time to improvise._

''Please don't interrupt me when I'm inspecting the hextech reactors for any flaws. Didn't your superior inform you that I'd be inspecting today?'' I lied, pretending to be in a hurry.

''Sir, The inspection was more than a month ago, not to mention that a hextech specialist doesn't wear an armored gauntlet... I'm going to have to ask you to come with me.'' He gripping my leather jacket a bit tighter. _Oh well, it was worth a try._

I grabbed the guards hand with my own and flung him over my shoulder. The power behind the throw must have surprised the guard because he all he did afterwards was stare at me wide-eyed. ''Such a shame that you had to interrupt me during my job.'' I said with a smile as I knocked him out with a powerful punch to the face.

After the punch I held my hand with my armored hand, cringing in pain. _Note to self: Punch with the claw not the other hand._ After a moment I picked up the rune I dropped when I threw the guard over my shoulder and put it securely inbetween the pipes of the hextech reactor. _That should to the trick._

I took off the white mask and snuck out of the room, locking it behind me so that the guard couldn't call for help. As I walked back into the room that housed The Rose, I called Sam with the earpiece, waiting on a response from Sam.

''You ready to overload the runes?'' I whispered as two police officers passed me.

''Sure am. Just say when.'' Sam confirmed. ''Make sure you're far enough away from the blast when the hextech overloads, it creates quiet the explosion.''

''It's not lethal is it? I don't want to be known for making civilian casualties.'' I said shocked. _Why didn't she tell me sooner that the overload could be harmful!?_

''Don't worry, it's just as harmful as a taser shot. It'll just make the drop to their knees. The explosion will come from the hextech lighting, that part will create a hole in the roof though. Just make sure you aren't in that room when shit goes down and you'll be fine, Oli.'' Sam said laughing over the line.

''Very funny Samantha, but I mean it. If there is as much as one casualty in the police report, you're not getting payed.'' I said taking a peek into the exhibition room. ''Ugh, I'm wasting precious time, just overload the runes so I can do my part.''

''Fine Mr. no casualties, I'll make sure to not cause a giant explosion.'' Sam joked before getting off the line. _If only I didn't need magic runes for this to work…_

Within seconds of Sam overloading her runes, a loud explosion could be heard coming from the west wing of the museum, screams of terror and fear could be heard coming from the wing. ''IT'S THE GUNCRAZY LUNATIC! EVERYONE RUN!'' I yelled, faking my fear and dropping to my knees, faking a faint. My yelling seemed to have effect as the people in the exhibition room began to run in fear, looking for the nearest exit as three of the four guards ran pass my collapsed form, to help out injured civilians.

''Sir! Are you ok? Please say something?'' The fourth guard said as he ran up to me, trying to help me back up from the ground. ''Is there anything I can do?'' The guard asked as he pulled me up. I dug one of the armored fingers of the claw into his hand, catching him by surprise. ''What the-'' The guard said getting back up, alerted before falling backwards, paralyzed. His eyes never leaving me as his body twitched lightly.

''Guardian Sea jellyfish poison. Don't even bother trying to get back up. The surprise of being stung is enough to trigger paralysis for atleast twenty minutes.'' I said with a smirk, putting my mask back on and put on the hood of my jacket.

I walked over to display, cutting the rope that kept people from touching it in half with one armored finger. ''Now let's see… Good thing I always bring you my dear.'' I whispered to the claw which covered my hand, giving it a quick peck before trailing my finger over the glass, creating a large enough hole to pick The Rose from its display.

''Aaaaaand opeeeeen'' I said pushing against the circle I made in the glass, making it fall into the display, shattering it. ''It's good to see you again.'' I started talking to The Rose as I felt it's rough design between my fingers. ''We're going to have to trim you around the edges a bit.'' I said feeling its rough design.

''Oliver you're running out of time, you need to move now! The silent alarm has been triggered already! The guards are going to be on edge now!'' Sam yelled through the earpiece.

''Right, the silent alarm, no time to waste. I'll disappear in the chaos, no problem.'' I said taking out the antique box and safely putting The Rose into it. I fixed the box on the right side of my belt and walked into the running crowd while carrying the guard I had paralyzed, supporting his weight.

''What happened?'' A guard at the emergency exit asked as I approached it with his colleague.

''I-I-I don't know, he just collapsed I have to get him to safety!'' I faked my panic. The other guard seemed to buy it and took the paralyzed guard from me.

''Hurry up and get going sir, I'll take care of my colleague, you've done your good deed for the day.'' The guard said with a smile.

 _That idiot didn't even notice the box I'm carrying on my belt. Greatest thief in all of Piltover coming through._

''Sam are you there?'' I accidently pressed the wrong button on the earpiece and joined a different channel, listening in on a different conversation.

''Like I said ma'am he's taking the emergency exit! You should have a clear shot from where you're at right now!'' Sam called out to the other person on the line. I quickly changed back to the original frequency and started talking, signaling her I needed something, although I knew enough already.

''Sam! Where do I go from he-'' My sentence was interrupted by a special kind of alarm going off, hidden on the outside of the museum. ''The anti-theft alarms! Dammit!'' I said slapping myself in the face.

''You stop!'' A female voice with a heavy accent yelled from inside the museum. If it wasn't for my sharp reflexes I might have lost a kneecap. I quickly sidestepped a bullet from a rifle and started to zigzag through the crowd of scared people in the streets. _Goddamn tea sipper nearly shot my damn leg off!_

''Didn't you hear cupcake!? STOP!'' The other half of Piltover's finest roared excited as she stopped in front of me, blocking my escape route while cracking her giant gauntlets knuckles in excitement. I didn't hesitate for a second and ran straight at her, making her smirk. ''That's it! RESIST ARREST!'' She yelled pulling back one of her gauntlets before launching herself towards me, ready to plant the gauntlet into my face.

''Nope! Not today Pinky!'' I said jumping at the perfect moment, putting a foot into Vi's back and using her as a landing pad before pushing her to the ground while lifting myself back into the air, dodging her attack as a bullet flew pass my leg. _Shit! I'm a sitting duck in the air! Waiting to be shot down like a clay pigeon!_

Out of panic, I turned around in mid-air and noticed the flash coming from a rifle's muzzle as a bullet was being fired from inside the museum. _Dammit, I hate having to use my magic in a hurry…_

With my left hand I teared open a greyish portal in front of me, just in time for the fired bullet to fly into a different dimension. Due to my twisting and turning in the air, I lost balance and fell into the crowded street as people began to make way for Vi. _Well atleast there's a ton of people forming a human shield, protecting me from the sheriff._

''Hey scumbag! Didn't you hear me the first time? HALT!'' Vi yelled making her way through the crowd, getting ready to run me down again. The moment she set her eyes on me she pulled back one of her gauntlets again and started to charged me again. _Sigh, when will she learn…_ I opened up another tear, this one big enough for me to pass through and stepped into it, giving the pinkette a smile and a wave. ''Better luck next time Pinky!'' I laughed as I noticed Vi getting closer to the tear and closed it.

''Hmmm, now let's see… This looks like a nice spot to step out of…''

A random portal opened in an alleyway somewhere around Piltover, dropping me and my bag to the ground. _I should really work on my landing._ I opened the antique box with The Rose in it, carefully inspecting the artifact. It's eerie green glow was almost hypnotic, like the artifact was calling out to be used. I almost felt tempted. I snapped out of the trance and quickly put The Rose back into its coffin as my father used to call it. _A fitting name for a tool as deadly as this._

I walked out of the alleyway and snuck a quick glance, hoping there wasn't any police around to search for me. _Looks clear to me._ I was about to take a step out of the alley, when I realized I was still wearing my heist gear. _Better get rid of this evidence first._ I took off the grey jacket and the hoodie underneath it as I opened a tear and threw them into it, next I took off my sneakers and threw those in aswell.

 _And now for the big switcheroo._ I closed the tear to where ever I send my clothes probably somewhere in the Freljord, and opened another tear. This time I focused on my wardrobe at my penthouse and baddabing baddaboom, I could grab anything from my wardrobe. I took out my collared shirt, my casual black coat and my fancy shoes. ''Ah, that's better.'' I muttered to myself before stopping myself one more time. ''wouldn't want to get recognized wearing you three now would I?'' I said chuckling lightly before taking off my white mask, leather glove and silver claw, putting all three in my wardrobe before closing the tear. ''Now to deal with the corrupted cop.'' I said walking home with the antique box underneath my arm.

* * *

 _~ Piltover, Zaun border, The crossroad bar. 3 hours later._

''In other news, the Natural Museum of Piltover was robbed today after a suspected attack by the well-known criminal Jinx. The sheriff of Piltover and her deputy have yet to make a statement on the robbery.'' The high pitch voice from the Yordle reporter said explaining the situation as the voice could be heard coming from the TV hanging inside the Zaunite bar.

I sat at the bar waiting on Samantha to sit next to me. I could feel the eyes of multiple crooks in the bar stab me with malicious intent. _I can't really blame them, crooks are always drawn to large sums of cash even if it's hidden from plain sight._ I rested my hand on the silver case filled with cash, which was meant for Samantha. _Not that she's going to get it though, double crossing me is the biggest mistake she ever made._

''Hey.'' A woman said sitting herself next to me. I looked over to the source to see if it was her.

''About time you showed up.'' I said readjusting the hood of my attire. I had decided that it would be a better idea to wear my actual 'Master Thief' attire. Most of my body was hidden underneath my hooded trench coat decorated with Vestaya feathers on tip of the cloak and hood.

Samantha had never seen my face, and after the revelation a couple of hours ago I was glad she didn't, a corrupt cop keeping money from her superiors that she made off of her undercover job knowing my face? Now that would be a problem for sure. _She might be corrupt but she's still a cop._

''What's that supposed to mean? It's half pass ten, just like we agreed on.'' Sam said, signaling the barkeeper for a drink.

''We agreed on ten, not half pass. What took you so long? Ran into some cops?'' I said grinning underneath my hood.

''I'm just trying to avoid raising suspicion and avoiding trouble, nothing special.'' She said taking a sip of her wine. ''Now… Oliver, about us.'' Samantha said scooting her barstool a bit closer to mine.

''What about us? After I give you this case with money, I'm out of here and I'll move on to the next job and I advise you to do the same.'' I said readjusting my hood again, making sure to cover a bit more of my face.

''I've been thinking, how about you keep the money and take me instead?'' Sam said rubbing her hand over my clawed hand. ''Oh wow, you're wearing that thing right now?'' She asked, surprised by the cold metal. ''I like a man in uniform.'' She said giving me a seductive look.

''You know what really turns me off about woman?'' I asked making her suspicion rise. ''When she pretends to be someone she isn't, like a undercover cop.''

''Oh Oliver, I don't know how you found out but this truly is a shame. I meant what I was saying about us spending the night.'' Sam explained, supporting her head with her hand. ''You know we still have a few minutes before the PCPD storm this place, so how about you use that gift you used this afternoon and get us out of here.'' Sam said pulling her gun from its holster, pointing it at me from underneath the bar.

''How about I do that, but not take you with me. How does that sound, sugartits?'' I said grinning as if there wasn't a gun aimed at me.

''You seem awfully calm for someone being held at gunpoint.'' Sam said confused.

''Meh, you know how it goes. As a vigilante you get guns pointed at you a lot.'' I said locking the silver case with money inside. ''It really loses its touch after being shot at multiple times.''

''You're a thief, not a hero.'' Sam said annoyed. ''Now how about you show off that artifact you stole from The Institute before you get locked away for the rest of your life, hmmm?'' Sam said pushing her gun into my coat, pushing it until I felt it pressing into my side.

I took the locket antique box from my belt and put it on the counter of the bar, inbetween us. I could feel a few of the Zaunite crooks behind us move a bit closer to the edge of their seats, hoping to catch a glance at the insides of the box.

A little bit of green smoke came out of the box, surprising Sam, making her push the gun into my ribs. ''Don't you dare try anything funny, I will pull the trigger.'' She warned me.

''I wouldn't dare.'' I said with a smirk. Opening the box, revealing the artifact. ''There, my heritage, The Rose of Corruption, the deadliest rose in Runeterra.'' I said showing off its rough design.

''Your heritage? This thing has been locked in the Institute of War's vault for decades.'' Sam said skeptical. ''This thing is more than three hundred years old. What kind of connection could you possibly have to this thing?''

''That's none of your concern.'' I said putting The Rose back in the box. ''So how long do we have to keep this play up? When are your cop friends coming? I'm getting bored.'' I said playing with a coin between my fingers.

''Any minute now.'' Sam said. ''You'll get locked away for goo-'' I cut her off as I 'accidently' dropped the coin, getting up, pretending to pick it up again. ''Oliver I swear to god, if this is a trick I will pull the trigger.'' Sam said, quickly hiding her gun from plain sight.

''I know, I just picking up my lucky gold piece.'' I said, but instead of picking it up I threw the coin into the middle of the bar. ''There's about two thousand gold pieces in the silver case boys!'' I yelled as the coin exploded creating a smokescreen.

''Dammit!'' I heard Sam yell out of suprise as I blocked the butt of her gun and threw her off balance and grabbing the antique box, fixing it to my belt before running off towards a window of the bar.

''Get him! He's getting away!'' I heard another Piltover officer say as they ran into the smoke screen inside the bar.

I jumped through a window, shattering it and running into the alleyway near the bar, using the darkness of the alley to try and make my clothing blend in.

 _Suckers…_

*click* ''Goddammit'' I said slowly turning around with my hands up. ''You got me, Samantha.''

''You're damn right I did, I'm not letting you get away after almost three months of planning.'' She said aiming her gun at me.

''You know, only one of us is going to walk away from this alley.'' I said trying to come up with a plan on what to do.

''Don't get cocky, I know your every move.'' Sam said with venom in her voice. ''Make one move and I'll but a bullet in your legs.'' She said adjusting her gun, readying to fire.

As she fired her gun, I swiftly jumped forward, dodging the bullet and pulling The Rose from the box. Pulling the trigger as I landed on the ground. The large black needle like projectile from the weapon dug itself into Sam's shoulder, pushing her to the ground. I readied myself for the backfire from The Rose's corruption, which never came. ''Interesting.'' I said inspecting my weapon.

''AAAAGH!, MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!'' Sam said twisting and turning in pain on the ground as she tried pulling out the thorn, making the wound worse. ''PLEASE OLIVER! KILL ME! AAAAAH!''

I walked over Sam who was crying out in pain, rolling around in her own blood. ''No, that's something a murderer would do, I'll make sure you're going to be fine.'' I said as I tried to stop the corruption from eating her alive. My tries seemed to work as Sam began to calm down.

''You're nothing more than a no good thief, stealing to make a living.'' She said through gritted teeth as she tried grabbing her gun from the ground. I kicked the gun out of reach and crouched over her.

''If you really did your research on me you would have known that I only steal from the corrupt, exposing them for their crimes before giving back to the people what they stole.'' I said pulling out the needle from her shoulder before it could dissolve, dropping it to the ground. ''Ah and no need to thank me for stopping the corruption from spreading.'' I said before opening a tear and stepping into it as I heard footsteps get closer. ''Adieu mon ami, as they would say in some parts of Demacia.'' I said closing the tear.

* * *

After escaping the police I decided it was time to look for a new target, after planning to steal The Rose and succeeding, it was time to move on. _Piltover has enough corrupt anyway._

''Ugh, I can't believe I forgot the case of money.'' I slapped myself in the face, realizing how much gold I just lost to the police. ''That's two thousand gold down the drain.'' I muttered as a woman in skin jeans and a red hoody ran into me. ''Hey! Watch it.'' I said getting back up from the ground.

The woman looked behind her, in panic. As she did, the hood of her hoodie flew off, making her long blonde hair fall over her shoulders. I looked in awe as she looked at me and said something. I couldn't understand her as I was full on staring at her beautiful green eyes. She began shaking me around, knocking some sense into me, making it clearer what she was yelling.

''You got to help me! They'll catch me and-'' Her voice was cut off as an extremely large man grabbing her by the middle with one hand and took her into a dark alley near us, a smaller man dressed in a suit walking with a cane followed him into the alley. ''Help-!'' The woman managed before her mouth was covered by a finger from the huge man.

I quickly got up and walked after the two men. Muffled screams and yelling could be heard coming from the alleyway. As I walked up to the alley I saw the woman being held down by the near giant of the two men as the other tried to force something into her mouth. ''Gentleman, quick question.'' I said, making them turn their heads in confusion. ''What do you think you're doing to this angel of a woman?'' I said casually walking forward.

''Can't you see we're busy here? We ain't got no time for your questions.'' The smaller man said, putting away the drug he was trying to feed the woman before walking towards me, pulling a knife from his cane.

''I was just going to ask directions.'' I said avoiding a stab from the knife before kicking the man in the stomach sending him flying through the alley and making him drop the knife. ''But now, I'm interested in what's going on here.'' I said raising my hands defensively.

''You want interesting? Let's do just that! Lobo! Get him!'' The smaller man yelled, jumping up and down in rage while yelling his commands. The huge man dropped the woman and sluggishly walked towards me. He pulled up his arm surprisingly fast and slammed it into the ground where I stood a second ago.

''Are you kidding me!? What are you feeding this thing, magic elixirs!?'' I said falling out of a tear above the giant, kicking him in the head.

Unphased by the kick to the head, Lobo grabbed a hold of my leg and without effort he threw me into a few trashcans on the edge of the alley. ''Ugh, seriously! What is that thing?'' I said shaking my head.

''Lobo is my personal bodyguard from Zaun!'' The smaller man said cowering behind his giant bodyguard. ''A genetically perfected giant, who only listens to my commands.''

''Hmmm, let's see how your bodyguard handles this!'' I said trying to pull out The Rose from its antique box, before noticing it was missing. ''Wha- Where!?'' I asked in confusion as Lobo grabbed my surprised form and held me in his giant hand, before moving me closer to the small man's face. For the first time I could see his face up close. This guy was the definition of ugly, a disgusting mole on his way to big nose, one of his eyes was replaced with a hextech one and his teeth sharp almost like those of an animal.

''Looking for this?'' The smaller man said holding the antique box before looking inside it, his eyes growing wide in surprise. ''You know, I read this thing was stolen a couple of hours ago, would be a shame if you lost it so quickly.'' He said, recomposing himself from his surprise.

''Before you harm yourself using that artifact, let me ask… Who are you?'' I asked giving up on struggling my way out of Lobo's grasp. ''You know so I know who killed me.''

''You believe in the black mist? Ha! What a joke!'' The small man said laughing. ''Not even The Spear of Vengeance could harm me! As long as I have Lobo here around.'' He explained, patting Lobo's absurdly giant hand, which was still holding me. ''The names Oswald Goldheart, the leader of the Piltover/Zaunite border gang, but I think you already figured that out. _Looks like I found a_ _new target._

Goldheart took The Rose out of the antique box and inspected it as he threw the antique box to the ground. ''A fine piece of craftsmanship if I say so myself, I don't think you know how dangerous this weapon is.'' He pressed The Rose against my forehead. ''But what does a thief like you care? It's all about money anyway.''

''Please you don't know what you're doing! Whatever you do don't pull that tri-AAAAGH!'' I yelled as Lobo started to crush me within his grip.

''You'd like that won't you?'' Goldheart said pulling the trigger. As I warned him again, The Rose backfired, stinging in his hand with small spikes growing out of handle almost like a set of thorns sticking out of the handle. ''AAAAH!'' The small man said dropping the artifact, holding his hand in pain.

''That's my cue.'' I said stinging Lobo with my metal claw, making him drop me as the poison in the nails started to take effect on his hand. I rolled onto the ground and grabbed The Rose from the small man.

''You see, you can't use it without it's permission.'' I said twirling the artifact around. ''I'm kind of related to the maker so, yeah permission for days.'' I said picking up the antique box and fixing it to my belt, where it belonged. ''You might want to get that checked out, I'm sure you Zaunites have a cure for it.'' I said as the small man got carried by his giant bodyguard, who started to run out of the alley.

''This isn't over! We will meet again! And I will have you killed!'' I heard Goldheart yell as he was carried by Lobo.

After the two left the alley, I collapsed next to the woman, letting out a groan in pain. ''You ok?'' I asked the woman, not meeting her face as I rested my head against the wall of the alley. ''Hey! I asked you a question, I think I earned atleast one answer.'' I said, slowly turning my head to look at the woman. ''You've got to be kidding me.'' I said letting out a sigh as I looked at the unconscious form the woman sitting next to me.

* * *

 _~ Piltover High-end apartment complex, penthouse._

I sat in my living room, my coat and gear all over the place, except for The Rose which lay secure on the coffee table in the living room. I winched as I sat down on the couch, giving myself a moment of rest before I would have to start bandaging my sides up. I was exhausted, not only did I have to walk almost two miles to get home but I had to carry the unconscious woman aswell, into my home, with atleast four broken ribs.

After trying to catch my breath, which is hard because of my injuries, I got ready to fix myself up. Grabbing a medical kit from my hidden room where I stashed away most of my 'Master Thief' gadgets and tools, preparing myself for the hell that was going to be bandaging myself. My hands where shaking as I grabbed the rolled up bandages and accidently dropped them. ''Dammit.'' I huffed in pain, trying to get a hold of the fallen bandages.

* **CRACK***

I quickly turned to the sound of something falling to the ground, coming from my bedroom. ''She must have woken up.'' I muttered as the bedroom door flung open and the blonde woman from a few hours ago walked out, looking slightly different than before. (Just slightly though, nothing serious… very subtle if I say so myself.)

''Where am I!?'' She asked walking up to me. ''Answer me!'' She demanded angrily, her hands glowing with red magic.

''I-I-I… am at a loss of words.'' I said crossing my arms, inspecting her body, mostly her brilliantly kept wings. ''You're an angel?'' I asked amazed. ''Have I seen you before?''

''What gave it away?'' She asked sarcastically, mimicking me by crossing her arms. ''Who are you anyway?''

''Oliver, pleased to meet you, miss?'' I asked raising my hand to shake hers, instantly regretting my decision as my ribs began hurting like hell.

''Wait you're that idiot I ran into!'' The woman said, a small smile creeping onto her face. ''You helped me… why? For all you know I'm nothing but trouble.''

''Heh, what can I say? I'm a sucker people in need of help, especially pretty woman.'' I said walking over to the couch, throwing myself down onto it. I looked at the angel standing in my living room, motioning her to come sit with me. ''So are you going to tell me who you are or not?''

''I have nothing to tell you.'' The woman said massaging her temples with one hand, before stumbling towards the couch, sitting herself down aswell. ''But I'm not going to refuse an offer to rest.'' She said taking a closer look at my ribs.

''What are you doing?'' I asked the angel as she inspected my ribs. ''No! Don't touch that!'' I tried to stop the angel but she just slapped my hands away before carefully touching my body with her hands.

The feeling of her bare, warm hands on the cold flesh of my side felt amazing, almost magical. She motioned me to turn around, I complied and she began touching the other side aswell. After a brief moment of massaging she suddenly stopped.

''There, that should help with your broken ribs.'' She said getting up and sitting herself down on a different seat in the room, as far away from me as she could. ''An angel's blessing can heal a lot of injuries, see it as a token of gratitude, Mr. Oliver.''

''Aha! Now I know why you look so familiar! You're a champion! One of those suckers that made themselves into playthings for those summoners!'' I said while trying out my newly healed ribs. ''Who were you again? Morgana right?''

''Wha- How dare you call me that! My name is Kayle! Morgana is a fallen angel! Banished by the justicars!'' Kayle snapped at me. ''And she's my sister.'' Kayle said looking away in shame.

''Oh right, sorry. I haven't really been around for that long, your kind preferred to not show itself back when I was a child.'' I said sitting down on the couch again, my eyes glued to Kayle.

''What is that supposed to mean? You can't be older than twenty eight.'' Kayle asked skeptical.

''Heh, you're on to talk, you don't look a year over twenty five.'' I said cheekily complimenting Kayle's looks. ''Well for human standards that is, I'm not sure if it comes close to angel standards.''

''That would be weird for angelic standards indeed.'' Kayle said hiding her smile behind her hand. ''But what did you mean by not being around for too long?'' Kayle inquired, seeming rather interested in my story.

''Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine.'' I said relaxing on the couch with a toothy grin. ''Don't deny that you're interested, you've seen what I can do. Not to mention that if you work with The Institute of War, you know what this artifact is capable off.''

''You're lucky that I haven't fully recovered yet.'' Kayle said looking away shyly. ''Fine, we'll have it your way, I'll start.''

* * *

 **SURPRISE! An Angel's Thief launch! This fic won't have any fixed updates like PROJECT Earth, but it's like I described it in the Discord channel a 'side-project'. Now without further ado let me introduce you guys to my very own League of Legends champion OC: Oliver. He's gonna have some wacky adventures in the league and meet a ton of champions! And fight some, go on adventures, see the world! All that good stuff that a fic needs!**

 **I'm not going into full detail on his abilities and all that just yet, but my boy here packs quite the punch, on and off the rift. Don't worry I'll get to showing it all off once we get to that point. If things are unclear at that point, I'll have to get out my get out of jail free card and post a loose one shot explaining it all, maybe I'll do that after this goes up! Who knows? Even I don't know!**

 **It's up to you guys! Do you want to know a bit more about Oliver and his abilities now? Or once he gets onto the rift, fighting a curtain rebel? It's up to you! So over the span of the upcoming chapters, I'll keep an eye out for any kind of review, just make sure to put your opinion on this matter at the bottom!**

 **Anywho! I still own a Discord channel for multiple fics and writers of said fics, we're all excited to hear your opinions on our fics and ofcourse to have fun! Right now we have The Dawn Has Arrived, Heroes and Legends, PROJECT Earth and An Angel's Thief, including the writers :3 (durr)**

 **Enter the discord channel by typing in: discord dot gg /BWpaKr9**

 **Just remember to be respectful to others and don't be racist and we can all have a good time k? We're having a great time but it could be even better with more peeps, so don't hesitate! Come join us!**

 **Before I wrap up the first AN of this fic I wanted to thank you all so much for the support on my other fic, if you did ofc, if you didn't, what are you waiting for? Its twenty three chapters of goodness, well I try to deliver. Anyway back to thanking you all, if it wasn't for the support on PE, I would have never decided to make my own League OC and write this story!** **So… Yeah, thank you all for giving me the courage to start another fic!**

 **I hope to see you all in the next chapter of my fics,**

 **Until next time,**

 **Emerald out!**


	2. Chapter 2

An Angel's thief

Chapter 2: Date night gone wrong

* * *

 _~ Piltover High-end apartment complex, penthouse._

''Fine, I'll start with my story.'' Kayle said letting out a sigh. ''It all happened eighteen years ago, my fight against evil was almost won until my rebellious sister Morgana suddenly gained a ton of power coming from dark arts. She- she…'' Kayle cut herself off, balling her fist in anger.

''She forced your people to their knees, you fought her and had no choice but to banish her.'' I continued her story. ''I already know that story, I also know you hate showing your face, so why come to Piltover disguised as a human?''

''Do you know its rude to cut off a lady in the middle of her story?'' Kayle asked giving me an annoyed glance. I nodded with a grin, making her sigh. ''It's all Thresh's fault.'' Kayle continued with a huff. ''He's an acquaintance of mine, I wouldn't call him friend after all this crap I've been through tonight.''

''Well that's just a rude thing to say, if he got you a night in Piltover around the most luxurious clubs and shops, I'd say he's a friend for life.'' I said smiling at Kayle.

''He is, it's just that… He probably got his foxy friend to pull a few strings to get me a night in Piltover. She's also the reason I nearly got… well whatever those two were going to do to me.'' Kayle said taking a moment to find the right words. ''She must have casted a spell on me, without my consent ofcourse, that damn fox hid my wings and nullified my powers.''

''Hey, calm down.'' I interrupted Kayle, raising my hands, trying to calm her down. ''If your ghostly friend trusts her, I'm sure you can too.''

''I just don't understand why she would do this for me… or Thresh. I also have no clue how she got rid of my wings and my magic for such a long period of time…'' Kayle said thinking while her wings flapped a couple of times. ''But I suppose you are right about Ahri, Thresh sees something in her that most of us don't, after all the guy reads souls.''

''See? If you think about it a bit more, she doesn't sound like a bad person.'' I said agreeing with Kayle. ''So how did you end up getting chased by one of Piltover's most infamous criminals?'' I asked, taking out a bottle of wine. ''You drink?''

''I don't think you have anything matching my taste.'' Kayle said happily taking the glass from me. ''But I won't refuse such a good offer.''

''Hmmm, I think you'll like this one.'' I said pouring her a glass. ''how does aged for three hundred years sound?'' I said with a smirk as Kayle carefully smelled the wine before tasting it.

''Ah, what a lovely taste, strong but lovely.'' Kayle said putting her glass down. ''As for your question, that small, disgusting man didn't understand what 'Get lost' meant, so I drenched him with my drink. After that he send that thing after me.'' Kayle explained nervously thinking back to what happened. ''Well that's all that I remember, it's all a bit fuzzy, he might have had my drink spiked or something.''

 _So Goldheart hangs around the expensive clubs at night. Good to know._

''Anyway, that's the end of my story.'' Kayle said downing her wine. ''Now it's your turn to enlighten me about your past. You mentioned not being around for a long time?'' Kayle asked, getting on the edge of her seat.

''Well you see… I was born with a 'gift', a magic power like no other. I can open portals, which I like to call tears because I force them open.'' I explained avoiding eye contact.

''Wait so you're telling me that those portals came from you? and not from some, let's say, scientific gizmo?'' Kayle asked wide-eyed. ''Impressive.''

I nodded in response and raised my hand, demonstrating my power. A small grey portal opened as I stuck my hand inside it. I opened another portal behind Kayle, running my hand through the feathers of her wing. ''See? No gizmo needed.'' I explained as Kayle moved away from the closing tear.

''Mister Oliver don't you know an angel's wings are sensitive? It's inappropriate to touch an angel without her approval.'' Kayle explained flustered, before sitting down again.

''Oh, eh sorry, heh.'' I said out of embarrassment. ''I swear, if I knew I wouldn't have-'' Kayle raised a hand, silencing my rambling.

''Please, you couldn't have known, mistakes were made, continue your story please.'' She said resting her head in her hands.

''Right, well these powers started developing and became more uncontrollable the older I got. Like that wasn't bad enough my dad was killed by one of his closest friends, blinded with jealousy.'' I said venom marking my words.

''My father was the one who created the original Rose, a work of art in the form of a weapon, it wasn't corrupted or emitted this malicious aura.'' I explained as The Rose began to let out a cloud of green smoke as if it was getting angry with me.

''Wait you're telling me that The Rose wasn't always a corrupted artifact, forged out of pure hatred?'' Kayle asked, noticing the green glow coming from The Rose.

''Ofcourse not, that was all Hanks fault!'' I yelled before calming down. ''Eghem, sorry about that.'' I apologized. ''My father's so called friend and my adoptive father, Hank. He is the reason The Rose became this way, I don't know what that idiot did but it ruined my father's creation.'' I said looking down at The Rose.

''Well, that certainly is interesting.'' Kayle said pouring a glass of wine. ''How did you end up here? Because if I remember correctly, this artifact was forged more than three hundred years ago.'' Kayle said deep in thought.

''Well let's just say that I was a bit of a trouble child, not like a bad kid but more of a 'I want to help with my powers' kind of kid.'' I explained, also taking a sip of my wine before continuing. ''Ofcourse Hank didn't approve and beat me for it, enough to, one day, send me over the edge.'' I said thinking back to the day I snapped, I couldn't take it any longer.

''I tested my powers that night, I pushed them to the limit, to travel as far away from him as I could. Directly I knew that the portal I created was different, but I couldn't care at the time. I stepped in and got pulled through time, to here.'' I continued explaining, avoiding Kayle's eyes out of embarrassment.

''But how? Traveling between realms and time are two completely separate things.'' Kayle asked confused. ''It doesn't add up.''

''I told you, my powers are different from any other kind of magic. Even I'm not sure what my limit is after all these years.'' I said thinking about what Kayle just said. _Like I don't know that it doesn't add up._

''Anyway, I was aware that I passed through time, while traveling here, I got to watch everything happen before my eyes.'' I said remembering certain moments in history. ''My family and friend, looking for me, all of them moving on after years of searching, starting families of their own, passing away, wars, cities being build, all of it. Even the Institute being set up.'' I said with a sad smile. ''Three hundred years of knowledge in the head of a eighteen year old, trapped in a twenty eight year old body. Yes that's right, my aging was effected aswell. It's all screwed up after years of being here, my body hasn't aged a year.''

''So it's not only dimensions, but also time, that you manipulate and in return it manipulates you.'' Kayle muttered to herself. ''Interesting, but that doesn't explain why you are rich, and judging by the fact that you stole this artifact, I think I know enough.'' Kayle said in disgust.

''It's not what you think! I didn't steal my fortune, it was left to me by my mother!'' I said raising my hands, trying to explain that I wasn't that kind of thief. ''Yes, I steal, but only from the corrupt and dangerous. After stealing, I give it back to the people of Piltover, please Kayle, you have to believe me! I wouldn't dare lie to an angel like you!'' I said realizing what I was saying. _Whoops not the best time to get flirty with her._

''I'm flattered, I respect your honesty, Oliver.'' Kayle said with a minuscule smile on her face. ''But that still doesn't explain your fortune.'' Kayle said pouring herself another glass of wine.

''I was getting to that part, and take it easy on the wine you were drugged and we don't know what kind of effect alcohol might have on you right now.'' I said pointing a finger at her reddening face.

''I know my limit.'' Kayle said, slowing down on the drinking, making me grin. _Sure you do._

''So after coming to Piltover, I realized that I wouldn't be able to go back, ever. Because of my horrible preparations I was forced to live on the streets for… a long time.'' I said looking down, remembering the horrible time I had. ''I had to hide from crooks, run from the police and steal to survive for months, it was horrible.''

''So how did you end up with all of this? What did you do?'' Kayle asked, on the edge of her seat.

''You're really into my past, huh?'' I asked smiling, earning an annoyed smile from Kayle. ''Very well, one day I was caught stealing. The owner was going to hand me over to the police unless I could pay for the food I stole. An older woman payed and apologized for my behavior before taking me with her.'' I continued. ''Good old Mary, she owns an orphanage in Piltover with her family. They took me in for a few months, they helped me regain strength but more importantly they listened and believed me, everything I told them, they believed. They recued me from my own stupid acts of crime.'' I told my story to Kayle, holding the small white mask I wear when I'm out there as 'The Master Thief', the memories of Mary and her family bringing a smile to my face.

''So what happened next? I'm sure an orphanage owner doesn't have anything laying around that could make you rich.'' Kayle asked taking a sip from yet another glass of wine.

''Well… One day Mary suggested I take a look for deposits made at the bank of Piltover, and voila. It turned out my mother had left me this antique box filled with old coins and a bottle of her very own homemade wine.'' I said patting the antique box which was on the coffee table next to The Rose.

Kayle looked at me, her face filled with pity, then at her glass of wine, the look on her face changing to one filled with regret. ''Are you sure you wanted to open this bottle? It's the only thing you have left of your family.'' She asked a bit unsure.

''Ofcourse, I was saving it for a special occasion. You don't meet an angel every day.'' I said with a smile. ''No need to feel guilty about enjoying a good drink.''

''So the coins were worth a lot, I suppose? Enough to buy you all of this? How long was this ago?'' Kayle asked, assaulting me with questions before hesitantly taking another sip from her wine.

''Hmmm, yes. The coins were worth a lot. I used most of them, splitting some of the money I made with Mary to repay her and her family for everything and I still own one of the coins.'' I said taking out the coin with a hole in the middle, a string going through the middle. ''This is my lucky charm, I never take it off.'' I said showing off the coin. ''Don't worry the hole is supposed to be there.''

''Wow.'' Kayle said with a smile.

''And to answer your other question… four years now? Yeah, probably four years.'' I said interrupting Kayle. ''It took me four years to get this level of mastery over my power aswell. I also had to learn to fit into modern society plus I needed something to pass the time so I decided it was time to become a better thief, so I could punish the corrupt, like how I should have punished Hank for all he has done to me.'' I explained balling my fists in anger as I said the last part.

''You're not the man I thought you were, Oliver.'' Kayle said putting down her empty glass, hiccupping once before covering her mouth with her hand in embarrassment.

''How many glasses did you have?'' I asked, raising my eyebrow.

''I can't recall, five maybe?'' Kayle answered. ''Why are you asking?'' She asked getting up from her seat and wonkily stumbled forward. ''Whoa, that's one hell of drink.''

''It must have been that drug Goldheart used on you, mixed with the alcohol. Why don't you lay down for a bit and rest, you haven't fully recovered from its effect yet.'' I said, supporting Kayle's body, carrying her towards my bedroom.

As I opened the door to my bedroom I noticed the shattered vase on the ground. ''Heh, sorry about that, I didn't notice my wings were back a while ago.'' Kayle said hiding her face behind one of her wings out of embarrassment. _Goddamn that's cute._

''Don't mind it, that vase came with the apartment, I can have it replaced.'' I said helping her onto the bed. ''You should get some rest, the night is still young. I'll figure out what Goldheart drugged you with, you just make yourself at home.''

''Oliver…'' Kayle said pulling me closer to her with a surprising amount of strength. ''I never thanked you for saving me.'' She said, a red blush finding its way onto her face.

''You don't have to Kayle, I under-'' I said nervously before being interrupted by Kayle who drunkenly captured my lips with her own. _Holy crap!_ I felt my heart pound in my chest as Kayle kept on assaulting my lips, drunkenly but lustful. I didn't notice but it seemed like I was getting into the kiss aswell, moans of pleasure could be heard coming from both of us as Kayle pushed me onto the bed, breaking up the kiss and pinning me to the bed. ''Wow.'' I said in amazement, my eyes never leaving hers.

''Well? What do you think?'' Kayle asked a hint of insecurity in her voice. Her long strands of blonde hair hanging between our faces.

''This is wrong.'' I muttered, just loud enough for Kayle to hear, earning a confused look from the drunken angel. ''You're drunk and probably under the effect of that drug. It would be taking advantage of you.'' I said pushing her off of me, making her smile at me.

''Truly a man with a pure heart.'' Kayle muttered with a small smile as her wings lifted her up into the air before dropping her onto the bed, getting comfortable on my bed, spreading her wings all over it.

''What was that?'' I asked. After a moment of not getting an answer I looked at her. ''Really?! Again?!'' I said looking at the passed out angel in my bed. ''It can't be helped I guess.'' I said getting up from the bed and walking out of the bedroom, turning off the lights.

 _I suppose I'll have to sleep on the couch for tonight…_

* * *

 _~ The following morning._

''Good morning sleepyhead, had a good night sleep?'' I asked the hungover angel, who walked into the living room holding her head with one hand.

''Don't. Talk.'' Kayle said slowly raising a hand, silencing me. ''Ugh, my head is killing me.'' Kayle muttered as she took a seat in the chair she claimed the night before.

''Don't worry, I already got you something that might help with that.'' I said scrambling the eggs in the pan.

''Ugh, if it's food, don't bother. The thought alone is making me nauseous already.'' Kayle said looking out the window of the apartment.

''Don't worry, I'm always prepared to deal with a hangover.'' I said searching in one of the white cupboards. ''Where is it? Aha! Found it!'' I said pulling out a bottle of pills. ''This should help get rid of your hangover.'' I said handing the pills to Kayle.

She looked at the bottle with a scowl. ''What is this?'' She asked, sniffing the contents of the bottle.

''It's a bunch of pills, taking care of the hangover almost in an instant.'' I said dashing to my eggs, which were smoking a bit too much for my taste.

''Huh? Why do you have this laying around in your apartment?'' Kayle asked taking a handful of the pills, her expression changing to one of disgust as she felt the pills hit her tongue. ''These things are disgusting!'' Kayle yelled swallowing the pills.

''Well… for when I have had a bit too much to drink ofcourse...'' I said shrugging off the question, turning back to Kayle who was covering her mouth with her hand, walking out of the living room. ''What? Where are you going?''

''To throw up ofcourse!'' Kayle yelled angrily while quickly running off.

''Heh, you won't make it to the toilet.'' I said turning back to my eggs, adding a bit of salt and pepper to the mix. ''Back so soon?'' I asked the footsteps coming from behind me.

''I suddenly, lost the nauseous feeling… This stuff is amazing!'' Kayle said sitting back down in the living room.

''So, how about breakfast now?'' I asked with a grin. ''I'm sure that you'd like some now that you're feeling better.'' I said, putting the scrambled eggs onto two plates.

''Hmmm, another offer I won't refuse.'' Kayle said taking the plate I offered her. ''Oliver about last night…'' Kayle said hesitantly. ''I was… intoxicated, I hope it didn't give you the wrong idea of who I am…''

''It's fine really.'' I quickly answered, raising my hands to signal her that it really was fine. ''I've been drunk before, I know what it's like to do stupid things.'' I said continuing eating my meal.

''Thank you for your understanding.'' Kayle said formally bowing her head.

With that our conversation was over and we ate in silence. I thought I saw her look up from her plate a couple of times, trying to sneak a glance at me. Triggering a few random thoughts in my head.

 _She can't seriously be into me… It just can't be._

 _But what if she is?_

 _She would be honest about it, right?_

 _What if last night was just a test? What if I should have taken her?_

 _No! That would have been wrong…_

 _But is she into me or what?_

''Oliver? Are you ok?'' Kayle asked, a hint of worry in her voice. ''You've been staring out of the window for an awfully long time.'' She said, knocking me out of my thoughts, making me shake my head a bit.

''Uhm, yeah I'm fine, just some thoughts bothering me.'' I said looking up to meet her worried gaze.

''Oh no, is it about… that kiss?'' Kayle asked, her face turning as red as a tomato. ''I-I shouldn't have, b-but I just couldn't help it.'' She stuttered a bit, becoming more flustered with every word.

''No, no, no. It's not that.'' I said shaking my head violently. ''I really liked that.'' I quickly added with a grin, noticing a smile make its way up Kayle's face. ''I was thinking about that Goldheart guy, he got stung by The Rose. I wonder if that left a lingering effect.'' I said rubbing my chin, deep in thought.

''You figure that out, I'm going to pack my things.'' Kayle said getting up from her seat, slowly flying towards the bedroom.

''Wait you're leaving?'' I asked alarmed.

''Well obviously.'' Kayle said confused at my reaction, landing again. ''I still have one day in Piltover to enjoy and I sure as hell am not going to hang around those clubs again, so I have to find another thing to do tonight before going back to the institute.'' She explained.

 _Crap… Oliver do something!_

 _Come up with something!_

 _DON'T JUST STARE AT HER!_

 _SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT, ANYTHING!_

''I see…'' I said disappointment marking my words before getting an idea, bringing a smile to my face. ''You know, I still don't have the right idea of you.'' I said with a sly grin.

''Hmmm? And what were you thinking off to get the right idea?'' Kayle asked smiling as she walked into my bedroom, catching my drift.

''Well our first meeting was a bit rushed and confusing, how about I treat you to dinner at a nice restaurant? You know, the real you and me, no hidden wings or corrupted artifacts.'' I explained.

''That sounds a lot better than going out to a club.'' Kayle said walking back into the room, putting on her hoodie before walking towards the door of my apartment. ''So what can I expect?'' Kayle asked opening the door.

''Let's just say that you'll enjoy it.'' I said with a grin. ''How about? Let's say... Five, in front of the apartment complex, downstairs.'' I suggested.

''That sounds lovely.'' Kayle said walking out of the apartment. ''I'll see you then.'' She said closing the door.

I waited a moment, just in case Kayle was listening on the otherside before letting out a loud ''YES'', throwing my hands into the air. _I can't believe that worked. I can't even believe she said yes._ ''YESYESYESYES.'' I laughed and danced through the room, celebrating my small victory.

''Well… I still have hours to kill, maybe I should start doing something useful to pass the time…'' I said walking into the hidden room, grabbing my gear.

 _Mr. Goldheart won't know what hit him._

* * *

 _~ Piltover docks, hours later._

After a couple of hours of 'searching' and 'asking some important people' around the city, I tracked down Goldheart to an expensive looking yacht, like extremely expensive. I snuck onto the yacht with ease, cheating a bit by using a few tears here and there. As I stepped out of my tear onto the helicopter deck of the yacht I took a look around.

 _Hmmm, no guards. This guy really is sure about his security, not for long though._

I followed a staircase down towards the main deck, walking pass the on deck pool. _Why would anyone need a pool on a yacht? You're already on a boat._

I carefully walked through the housing part of yacht, checking corners every now and then hoping to not find another Zaunite bodyguard waiting on the otherside. As I made my way below deck pass a storage room I started to feel lost.

 _This place is huge, how will I ever find that fat little prick?_

''Hurry up! Mr. Goldheart is waiting on us. He needs this replacement right now.'' A man dressed in surgery clothing said as another man with a large golden item walked behind him. _Ding!_

''Why are we in a hurry? It's not like the guy is bleeding out or anything.'' The other man said following the surgeon.

''Mr. Goldheart is in a very sour mood right now, and compared to you, I don't feel like losing my job or my head.'' The surgeon said opening a hatch door, leading into a large area, probably used for storing crates.

 _This must be the lowest part of the ship._ I looked through the window of the hatch, spotting Goldheart sitting on some sort of surgery chair surrounded by some Zaunite tools. _Probably for a operation._ Lobo, his mindless bodyguard standing next to him as four of his goons cowered in front of the raging little man.

 _I got to find a way into the room._ I looked up to the roof of the room, noticing some girders used for supporting the roof. _Perfect._ I opened a tear and took a seat in the girders, listening in on the conversation Goldheart was having with his henchmen as the surgeon slowly made his way towards him.

''I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FIND HIM! JUST MAKE SURE YOU DO OR ELSE!'' Goldheart yelled in anger, clawing at the chair he was sitting in.

''B-b-but boss, the guy took out four of your finest lieutenants.'' One of the terrified henchman said. ''The last one cracked and spilled.'' He informed his boss.

''WHAT!? He did what?'' Goldheart said getting infuriated. ''That goddamn gutter rat costed me my hand! And now he's coming this way!? RAAAAH!'' Goldheart yelled slapping away some of the tools on a small table next to him. ''Ah, doctor you're finally back. Please tell me you're not coming to bring me bad news aswell.'' He said almost calming down instantly.

''Well Mr. Goldheart, we got what you asked for.'' The doctor said stepping aside as the man with him presented a gold plated hextech claw. ''A new 'hand' to replace your lost one.'' The doctor said as he started fixing the hextech replacement on Goldheart's stump.

 _Wow, I can't believe The Rose did that to him._

''Excellent.'' Goldheart said inspecting his new hand. ''Is it able to do everything I asked for?'' He asked the doctor.

''Ofcourse Mr. Goldheart.'' The doctor said bowing.

''Good, you can leave now.'' The small man told the doctor. ''Unless you want to witness what's going to happen here.'' He said with a sinister tone in his voice, making the doctor gulp loudly.

''N-no Mr. Goldheart, I'll leave you to your business.'' The doctor said bowing again, before nearly running out of the room, closing the hatch behind him.

As the hatch closed, Goldheart stepped off of his chair and walked up to the goons which were still standing in front of him. ''Now as for you three… Who was the lieutenant that spilled?''

''None of us is boss, he's still recovering from his injuries.'' One of the goons said nervously.

''Ok, who of you was on that patrol and failed to kill that damn rat?'' Goldheart said moving his hextech claws a couple times, instepecting his new hand.

''Me s-s-s-sir.'' One of the goons in a black leather biker jacket said walking forward. ''I was taking a leak, when I came back everyone was on the ground.'' The goon explained himself.

''Boys take him to the lieutenant that spilled, tell him that this is what happens when you spill.'' Goldheart said, putting the claws of his hextech hand over the skull of the goon, gripping it tighter by the second, making the goon scream in agony until,

 _ ***CRACK***_

Goldheart broke the poor man's skull, letting go of the dead body's broken head, claw marks over the head from the pressure of the hextech hand.

As the dead man's body was dragged out of the room by the remaining goons, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and checked the message I got from an unknown number.

'' _Hey Oliver, I was thinking. How about we meet at the restaurant, I need to pick up some stuff in Piltover, I won't make it to the apartment in time.''_

'' _Who's this?''_

'' _Have a guess -.-''_

'' _Chelsey?''_

'' _Wow, do you want to go out with me or not?''_

'' _Just kidding, sure I'll meet you at the Piltover pier.''_

'' _Sounds like a plan. See you there.''_

'' _Wait, Kayle. How did you get this number?''_

'' _I checked your phone, you left it on your nightstand.''_

'' _Did you now?''_

'' _Yep, you really need to clear your browser history sometimes.''_

'' _Dirty little angel aren't you? ;)''_

'' _If you want me to not show up at the pier that can be arranged.''_

'' _Sorry, gtg for now. Tracked that guy from last night.''_

'' _Well make sure to be careful, see you in half an hour, cya.''_

 _Crap I only have half an hour, I need to get the hell out of here._

As I put away my phone I noticed a small gold skinned lizard like animal started flying around me. ''Get out of here, little bastard.'' I whispered, slapping the animal away from me. ''You're going to blow my cover.'' I said hitting the animal before regaining my grip on the girder. _That was close._

The small critter flew straight towards Goldheart, screeching at him. ''What do you want my pretty?'' He asked the lizard, petting its golden skin. ''He's here? Up there? Good.'' _Shit._ ''Come out where I can see you, RAT!'' Goldheart yelled as a small barrel formed out of the palm of his hextech hand, firing a bolt of magic.

As the bolt connected with the girder, it began melting, making the whole contraption fall down to the lower deck. ''LOBO! Search!'' Goldheart ordered as the mindless giant began searching the wreckage.

''No need to look over there.'' I said sitting on the surgery chair. ''You know just because your name is Goldheart doesn't mean that everything has to be golden.'' I mocked as I dodged another bolt fired from Goldheart.

''LOBO! KILL HIM!'' Goldheart screamed in anger, once again jumping up and down in anger.

''Whoa there big guy!'' I yelled as I jumped out of the way of his fists, throwing a small flashbang from my belt, making the giant scream in agony while covering his eyes.

While the giant blindly hit around him, I ran pass him and charged Goldheart, dodging another bolt of magic shot from his hand. ''You might have a new toy, but literally zero control over it.'' I said kicking the hextech weapon away, before throwing the small man to the ground.

''So what now? You going to kill me?'' Goldheart asked struggling, while I pinned him to the ground.

''I don't kill, I'm just going to expose you for who you really are.'' I said, not noticing my hand reaching for The Rose. ''I was wondering something, why try to rape a woman? You have all this power and money, surely a man like you has his way with woman.'' I said pulling The Rose from its box.

''What are you doing? Stop this!'' Goldheart started struggling more as he saw The Rose's green glow lighting up the room. ''I-I need a successor, to take over my empire!'' He yelled, fear in his eyes.

''So you attempt to drug and rape a woman of your choosing? Disgusting.'' I said pressing The Rose against his chest. _Wait, what am I doing!? I don't kill! STOP!_

As I metally struggled with myself, I stared into the gold plating of Goldheart's hextech claw, noticing Lobo standing behind me, his hand drawn backwards in a fist. I looked at Goldheart's face, which was now covered with a malicious smile. ''Checkmate.'' He said as Lobo slammed his fist into my back, sending me flying through the room.

''Ugh, I really don't have time for this.'' I said realizing I needed to get out of here, unless I wanted to miss my date.

''You think you can just leave? LOBO CHARGE!'' Goldheart yelled as the giant began running towards me, using his large hand to protect him from any projectiles.

I opened up a tear, accidently making it a bit bigger than intended. As I got ready to close it I felt Lobo hit me, charging into the tear with me before the tear closed.

 _Not good, not good, not good!_

* * *

 _~ Piltover Pier, thirty minutes too late for the date._

''I can't believe he's late.'' Kayle said, talking to herself, tapping her feet on the wood of the pier. ''He promised, ugh!'' She let out a annoyed sigh.

''Well what a surprise, lady Kayle. A pleasure meeting you here of all places.'' A voice said coming from behind the Judicator making her turn around.

''Thresh, Ahri, what a surprise.'' Kayle said nervously. ''What are you two doing here in Piltover?'' She asked the duo, while inspecting the two. Thresh was wearing a fancy black two piece suit, specially tailored for him as for Ahri, she was wearing a black skirt, showing off one of her legs with a white top and an emerald necklace, her hair tied up in a bun. ''You two look so nice.'' Kayle complimented nervously.

'''Well we were enjoying our weekend off and mister tall green and spooky here decided it would be nice to go to the famous seafood restaurant in Piltover.'' Ahri said giggling as her tails swirled happily. ''Your outfit looks great too!'' Ahri complimented the special dress Kayle was wearing.

The long dress was made of a beautiful dark red material, long sleeved with a fancy pattern showing off a bit of skin of her arms. The back of the dress was left open to so her wings wouldn't get in the way, while putting on the dress.

''Thank you Ahri, I try to look nice from time to time.'' Kayle said half heartily.

''Lady Kayle may I be so bold to ask, why the long face?'' Thresh asked. Kayle hasitantly started explaining herself as she felt extremely uncomfortable by the two grinning champions in front of her.

''Well… I was waiting on my… my… d-date.'' She said red faced. ''He seems to be running late, he should have been here half an hour ago.'' Kayle said recovering from her embarrassment.

''Told you she would find a guy in Piltover.'' Ahri said holding up her hand to Thresh. ''You owe me hundred gold.'' She said grinning at the warden.

''My dear those are not the words you used to describe her situation.'' Thresh said giving her a questioning look. ''Lady Kayle if you wouldn't mind accompanying us to the restaurant.'' Thresh motioned Kayle to follow them as the duo walked towards the restaurant. ''I suppose I'll pay for four tonight.'' He muttered with a huff.

''What are you two talking about?'' Kayle asked confused. ''Did you bet on me!?''

''Well, sorta.'' Ahri said smiling nervously before being interrupted by Thresh.

''How did you say it again, my dear?'' Thresh said rubbing the chin of his flaming skull. ''Ah yes, 'a one night stand with a handsome piece of meat', no?'' Thresh said with a sinister, yet friendly smile.

''Hush you.'' Ahri said shoving the warden playfully. ''Don't listen to him, I would never.''

''Sure you wouldn't.'' Kayle said with a bored tone in her voice as she followed the two into the restaurant.

''A table for four please, yes one more will be joining us shortly.'' Thresh said, terrifying the poor waiter at the entrance.

''S-s-s-sure, follow me please.'' The young man said motioning the three to follow him into the fancy seafood restaurant. The trio followed the young man pass an aquarium wall, filled with colorful fish. On the otherside were the tables decked with a pretty special silk tablecloth and expensive looking silverware.

''H-h-h-here you are.'' He said motioning at a table next to a large window, overlooking the Piltover port filled with luxurious ships and yachts. Thresh walked up behind Ahri and pulled back her seat, motioning her to sit as she giggled and took the seat, carefully kissing his hand as he pushed the chair towards the table, making a small smile appear on his face. ''I'll be right back to take your orders.'' The young man said quickly walking off.

''Wow, I can't believe Oliver wanted to take me to this place.'' Kayle said just loud enough for Ahri and Thresh to hear. ''I wonder why he's so late…'' She said looking at the boats in the port with a sigh.

''Oooh, Oliver. Sounds like a nice name for a nice guy.'' Ahri said resting her head in the palms of her hands. ''Enlighten us about your heehee, date.'' She giggled. ''What is he like? How did you two meet? Does he have a big-''

''Ahri please contain yourself, clearly the man will be here any moment.'' Thresh said interrupting the seductress, making her pout.

''I was going to say house. You dirty old ghost.'' Ahri said crossing her arms, still pouting.

''I know you were.'' Thresh said giving her a smile. ''Please excuse Ahri's enthusiasm, she tends to get… overexcited.'' Thresh said giving Kayle a reassuring look.

''It's ok Thresh.'' Kayle said letting out a sigh. ''Oliver seems like a good person, although at first I had a different idea of him, that changed really fast.'' Kayle explained, supporting her head with one hand.

''Why's that? Does he look like a bad boy? I didn't know you were into those kind of guys.'' Ahri said with a smile.

''It's not like that, Oliver is a thie-'' Kayle was interrupted by a giant man charging through the restaurant, sending a black clothed figure through the aquarium wall and straight through a lobster tank. ''OLIVER!'' Kayle yelled getting up, throwing her chair to the ground in the process.

''So that's your date huh? He surely knows how to make an entrance.'' Ahri said looking at the scene playing out in front of the trio.

''My dear please let me join in on this…'' Thresh pleated, giving Ahri a begging look. ''It's been so long since I've let myself go, and he even has a ranged weapon, it's like a typical bot lane situation.'' Thresh said motioning to the artifact hanging from Oliver's side.

''Fiiiiine.'' Ahri said letting out a sigh before grabbing a hold of Kayle, keeping her at the table. ''Let the boys have their fun.'' Ahri whispered into Kayle's ear.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes again, my vision was a bit blurry and I could feel something grabbing onto my arm. ''Ugh, HEY! Let go of that!'' I said shaking a lobster off of my arm.

I heard the sound of chains and a roar coming from Lobo as I looked up, I noticed Lobo standing in front of me, his giant arm being held up in the air by ''Green chains?'' I asked confused as a green lantern floated near me.

''Sir Oliver, please hold onto that! I can't hold this brute any longer!'' A voice called out from behind Lobo. I complied and grabbed a hold of the ghostly relic, being pulled out of Lobo's way as the giant slammed his fist into the ground.

''Whoa, thanks… uuuuhm… Thresh?'' I asked confused. ''How do you know my name exactly?'' I continued asking as Thresh called back the ghostly green sythe.

''Can this wait until after we take this brute down?'' Thresh asked walking out of Lobo's way.

''Thresh! Ask him how they met!'' Ahri yelled from the otherside of the demolished restaurant.

''Not now my dear, I'm a little busy at the moment.'' Thresh said throwing his hook into Lobo's huge arm. ''Sir Oliver, how do we stop this monstrosity?'' Thresh asked me as he tried his best to hold the giant in place.

''I'm working on that part.'' I said opening a tear and jumping into it, before popping out of another one above Lobo, landing on top of him after throwing another flashbang from my belt, blinding the giant.

''This is your plan? Ride him like a horse? What are you waiting for? Shoot him!'' Thresh asked, receiving a slam from Lobo, sending him flying through the restaurant.

''My bad!'' I yelled as the chains around Lobo's arm started to let loose, freeing his stronger arm. _There has to be a weak spot to this thing… let's have a look._

Lobo started to struggle backwards, throwing his back into a wall, knocking me off of his neck. _I suppose I have no choice but to use The Rose._

As Lobo readied his hand to slam me through the floor of the restaurant, I pulled out The Rose, firing a few projectiles into his raised arm, making the giant roar in pain once more. This however didn't stop the giant from throwing his arm down. _Crap this is going to hurt._ I closed my eyes, readying myself for the impact of the giants arm, covering my face with my hands.

Once again I heard the sound of chains and a loud,

 _ ***Clang***_

Followed by a loud thud and shrieks only a few inches away from me.

I moved my arms away from my face to reveal Thresh, holding down the giant, his hook and its chain around the giant's leg while trapping him inside a ghostly prison.

''Now, sir Oliver. Why don't you take this poor man out of his misery?'' Thresh said putting one foot on top of the downed giant, showing off his victory.

''We're not killing him! Lobo needs to be treated, what if he was stolen away from his family!? Are you crazy!?'' I asked as I crouched down, taking a look at Lobo's knocked out face.

''Well, I've been called many things in my lifetime and in my undeath. Crazy, mad, daft, insane, manic, delirious, to name a few. nowadays I see it as a compliment.'' Thresh said with a sinister smile forming on his face.

''Oliver!'' Kayle said walking up to us, before grabbing onto my arms and taking a look at me.

''What are you doing?'' I asked confused. ''Is this some weird angel thing?''

''I'm checking if you're injured.'' Kayle said before slapping me. ''Where the hell were you?''

''Well as you can see I was a bit preoccupied with… this monster of a man.'' I said pointing at Lobo. ''I got found out by Goldheart right before I was going to take my leave.'' I explained. ''I could have easily made it here in time if it wasn't for that damn golden lizard! I swear Kayle!'' I pleated, making Kayle narrow her eyes at me.

''They seem to get along just fine.'' Thresh whispered to Ahri who was hanging onto his side. ''They go perfect together.''

''I know right, they're arguing like they've been married for years, heehee.'' She giggled, making us both turn around, rather flustered.

''Shut it you two!'' Kayle said annoyed. ''And you!'' She turned back to me, pointing her finger at my chest. ''One more chance! Screw it up and I'll never talk to you again.'' Kayle warned, huffing lightly.

''Sounds like a plan, maybe we can go out to a different restaurant.'' I said panting lightly, letting my hands hang a bit. ''I have to go for now, here take the keycard to my apartment, take your friends aswell, you know where I live, I'll see you there.'' I said opening a tear and nearly falling into it before closing it as police sirens could be heard coming from outside the restaurant.

After the tear closed, the trio stood next to the downed giant in silence until Thresh spoke up.

''Quite the interesting fellow if I say so myself.'' Thresh said with a grin on his face. ''Champion material right there, especially with those portals.'' He said to himself.

''Did he just mention you know where his apartment is? Did you sleep with him before the first date? Damn Kayle you're nothing like I imagined you to be.'' Ahri said with a devilish grin, patting Kayle on the back.

''There's going to be a day where I'll kill the both of you.'' Kayle said red faced at Ahri's comment, making the duo laugh and giggle.

* * *

 **YOOOOO, what up my peeps! I decided that after the huge support from you guys! (I mean it, only one chapter and you guys almost passed the follower count of PE) So I focused on getting the second chapter out on the day that I normally update PE, don't worry PE fans I have some more time off I'll get to working on the update soon after posting this and fixing the typo's that maybe slipped through.**

 **Date night gone wrong? Indeed, Oliver seems to be a bit unlucky when it comes to keeping promises. Some of Oliver's backstory? Check. What do you guys think? A good backstory or what? I think I did pretty decent. Also did I do Thresh and Ahri their personalities outside of the league justice? I'm really bad at these kind of things -.-**

 **Ok enough asking you guys, just one more thing. Do you have questions about the fic? Or really like it? Or maybe you're an author, looking to connect with other authors? Join the Discord channel: Enter by typing in: Discord dot gg /BWpaKr9**

 **Just remember to be respectful to others and don't be racist so we can all have a good time, k? It's seriously a blast with all the peeps and writers that joined already so what are you waiting for? Get in here! Tell your fanfic loving friends and let's have some fun! No need to hesitate!**

 **Before I end the chapter here I just wanted to thank everyone SO FREAKING MUCH for following, faving, reviewing or any other way of showing love to the story! It means the world to me. If it wasn't for you guys I probably wouldn't have continued writing An Angel's thief so soon. So once again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoy writing them,**

 **I hope to see you all in the next chapter of any of my fics,**

 **Until next time,**

 **Emerald out!**


	3. Chapter 3

An Angel's thief

Chapter 3: A caged rose

* * *

 _~ Piltover, main park._

''So you're telling me that you've fallen in love with a vigilantly thief from Piltover?'' Ahri asked confused, walking next to Kayle.

''Maybe, I'm not sure what I'm feeling when he's around…'' Kayle said hesitantly. ''I… haven't really had a serious relationship in years.'' Kayle said rubbing her arm nervously.

''Wait. So you're not sure if you love him? Atleast tell me you like him.'' Ahri asked with a skeptical look on her face.

''Believe me, my dear. Sometimes it's hard to tell if you're in love or not.'' Thresh said putting one hand on Ahri's shoulder.

''Oh please, you weren't in the same spot as she is right now.'' Ahri said turning around to face Thresh. ''You were just a grumpy old ghost back then, and that hasn't changed one bit.'' She said giggling as Thresh petted her head. ''But seriously Kayle, why do you have doubts about your feelings? This doesn't have anything to do with your past relationships does it?''

*Sigh* ''No, it hasn't.'' Kayle said looking down at the keycard she got from Oliver. ''He has a strong sense of justice, and he really wants to do the right thing. But he… his methods are wrong.'' She let out a huff before continuing. ''Looking at it as a judicator, I shouldn't fall in love with someone like him, but he…'' Kayle stopped talking, carefully biting her lip, searching for the right explanation.

''So what if your job doesn't let you love this guy? Who cares? As long as you-'' Ahri started ranting but was quickly interrupted by Thresh, who covered her mouth with his hand, pointing at Kayle who was having a small dilemma with herself.

''Let me do the talking, my dear.'' He whispered, earning a confused look from the Nine tailed fox. ''Lady Kayle, what is troubling you?''

''I… I shouldn't have feeling for him Thresh… But why?'' Kayle asked with a hurt expression on her face. ''I shouldn't have hesitated, I should have struck him down yesterday after he told me what he is. Why? Why couldn't I bring myself to do it?'' Kayle asked, as Thresh put a arm around her, motioning her to come sit on a bench the trio was passing.

''Come, sit.'' He said pulling her along, Ahri following close. ''Please start at the beginning, you two met last night, correct?'' Thresh asked earning a few nods from Kayle. ''Start there.'' He said getting comfortable on the bench, pulling Ahri closer to his person.

''Well, I did as you said, enjoy Piltover's nightlife, loosen up a bit, maybe even find meet some people. I just enjoyed it a bit too much as I didn't pay attention to my drink and well…'' Kayle said embarrassed.

''Happens to the best of us.'' Ahri said poking her head pass Thresh with a large smile. ''Oh right, sorry.'' She quickly added, silencing herself.

''This disgusting little man going by the name of Oswald Goldheart had my drink drugged. As he started sweet-talking me, I noticed something was off. I told him to get lost, but he kept pressing on, so I drenched him with my drink, infuriating him.'' Kayle explained, earning a few giggles from Ahri and making Thresh grin.

''That's what I like to hear.'' Ahri said before quickly covering her mouth again, managing a muffled. ''Sorry.''

''It turned out that this Goldheart guy is one of Piltover's most infamous gangsters.'' Kayle said as she looked down at her red heels. ''He send his Zaunite bodyguard after me. That's when I ran into Oliver, literally.'' Kayle said with a smile. ''He stared at me with this look, I've never seen anything like it. It made me feel… special.''

Kayle stopped talking for a moment, looking towards the pond across the bench. The smile never fading as she looked at a bunch of ducklings and their mother. The reflection of the last few rays of sun, glimmering over the water, making her smile even more as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her wings.

''That Zaunite thing grabbed a hold of me and well that Goldheart guy was going to drug me again.'' Kayle continued her story, earning worried glances from Thresh and Ahri. ''Oliver stepped in and fought that monstrosity at the cost of a few broken ribs, afterwards I fainted only to wake up in his apartment.'' Kayle said, getting up from the bench.

''So what happened next!?'' Ahri jumped up from the bench excitedly, following Kayle closely. ''Please don't leave it to my imagination, please, please, pleaseeeee.'' She pleated.

''We wouldn't want that now would we?'' Thresh said with a devilish grin. ''We all know where your imagination goes, when left unchecked.'' Thresh said laughing maniacally at his own joke, earning bored looks from both ladies.

''You too Thresh? Really? I expected better from you.'' Kayle said with a huff. ''Very well, no we didn't go that far. We just talked over a glass of wine or two, or three, or four, or more… I let myself go, ok?'' Kayle explained embarrassed.

''Oooh drunken love, just because you don't remember doesn't mean that it didn't happen you know?'' Ahri said with a grin.

''No! Ehem, we just kissed…'' Kayle said, making strange motions with her hands, her face taking on a crimson shade out of embarrassment. ''I-I tried to press my luck with him, trying to go even further in my drunken state, but…''

''But what!?'' The two champions asked, their voices filled with excitement.

''He stopped me.'' Kayle said. ''That's when I realized that he's special, any other man would have taken advantage of me, I'm sure, but he… he didn't, he saw that deep down, I didn't want it.'' She said with a slight pink blush finding its way onto her cheeks. ''There's something about him that makes me feel something… I don't know what it is… Maybe it's the way he looks at me or the way he talks…'' Kayle said, a hint of insecurity in her voice.

''I'm no expert on love lady Kayle, but it sounds like you're at a crossroad.'' Thresh said thinking about what Kayle was telling. ''If I were you, I'd get to know this interesting fellow, you never know what could be, if you don't give it a shot.''

''You should totally try and get him drunk! See what he does! Maybe he'll spill some sweet thieving tricks or something!'' Ahri said joining in before walking into Thresh' back. ''Hey! Why did we stop all of a sudden?'' She asked rubbing her nose.

''We're here.'' Kayle said using the keycard to open the door to the apartment building. ''Nice place isn't it?'' She giggled as Thresh and Ahri looked around the lobby wide eyed.

''Thresh! Thresh! Thresh! We should totally get one of those chandeliers aswell.'' Ahri yelled as she pointed at one of the crystal chandeliers excitedly.

''Next thing you're going to tell me that you want a gargoyle above your door aswell.'' The warden said, letting out a sigh with a smile.

''You could always ask Galio for a good sculptor.'' Kayle said hiding a smile, while pressing a button on the elevator. ''I'm sure he'll knows someone who can make a nice gargoyle for above your door.''

''Well either that or he'll tell me that he's a colossus and not a gargoyle for the millionth time.'' Ahri said with a scowl. ''Anyway… This place is beautiful! What floor does he live on?'' She asked, standing next to the warden.

''Penthouse.'' Kayle said quickly, ignoring the surprised glances from her fellow champions. ''It's a long story, I guess he'll tell it again once we're there.'' She added after a moment of enjoying the surprise of the duo.

As the elevator opened, the trio walked out on the crowded elevator. (Due to a pair of wings and nine tails.) Kayle noticed the door to the apartment was open and increased her pace, opening the door. ''OLIVER!'' She yelled as she found the vigilante on the floor, out cold.

''Leave this to me.'' Thresh said with a sigh, taking a look at him before picking up the unconscious form of the man. ''You two sit down, I'll see what I can do.''

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, Keg breaker bar._

 _ ***BZZZZT* *BZZZZT***_

''I think you just got a text.'' Riven said, pointing at the pink phone on the table. ''Vi? Hey pinky get up.'' She said nudging the pinkette.

''Whaaaa?'' Vi asked sleepily lifting her head from the table.

''Cait's been bombarding you with paperwork again?'' Riven asked nudging the pinkette in the side. ''Or have you two been doing other things again, late at night?'' She asked, letting out a laugh.

''Ugh, I wish. It's that whole museum theft thing. Cait's been stressing about it. The fact that such a deadly artifact was stolen from the Institute is just problematic.'' Vi said rubbing her eyes before taking another swig from her beer. ''Not to mention that Kolminye wants the artifact back, so she's all over the case aswell.''

''So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Cait out or something?'' Riven asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Hell no! I've been busting my ass off. I deserve this time off.'' Vi said putting down the beer glass with a loud thud. ''That and Cait thinks I'm digging for information right now.'' She said with a grin.

''And instead here you're drinking and passing out.'' Riven said with a sigh. ''Sometimes I wonder if you even care about keeping your job.''

''Hey! You're running from your responsibilities too! I haven't seen you talk to paintbrush yet! You got no right to call me out.'' Vi said, pointing her empty glass at the white haired woman, who was rather flustered by the comment.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Riven said hiding her blush by looking away. ''He's just an asshole.''

''An asshole who's live you've destroyed and fell in love with.'' Vi said nudging Riven. ''C'mon let me help you out with that one sometimes.''

''And how will you help me with my little problem, hmmm?'' Riven asked annoyed.

''Well… I know a couple of nice restaurants in Piltover.'' Vi said, trying to come up with more things to say. ''Uuuuuh, minus the seafood restaurant, that place got wrecked.'' Vi said laughing.

''So I've heard. What happened?'' Riven asked, quickly changing the subject and ordering herself another drink. ''Something with a Zaunite monstrosity right?''

''Yeah, lucky us that a few champions were having dinner at the place. Who knows what could have happened if it was just civilians in there.'' Vi said letting out a sigh of relief.

''Well as nice as your offer sounds, I couldn't pay for a meal at such an expensive place anyway, let alone for two.'' Riven said letting out a long sigh. ''Anyway enough depressing talk, you got a text on your phone. That's why I woke you up.''

''Aw, you're going soft one me aren't you little bunny.'' Vi said taking a look at her phone.

''What's that supposed to mean? And don't mention that skin please, it's awful enough that I have to wear it so much, damn perverted summoners.'' Riven said with a scowl. ''So what's that message about anyway?''

''Oh it's just Ahri teasing Kayle about some guy they met in Piltover over the weekend.'' Vi said typing away at her phone. ''Nothing important, have a look.'' She said sliding over the phone to Riven.

''Wait there's a girls group chat and I'm not in it?'' Riven asked, reading some of the messages. ''Vi you should have told me!''

''Wait you have a phone?'' Vi asked, earning herself a punch to the shoulder and a few laughs. ''Alright, alright, I'll do a good word for you with Ahri.'' Vi said brushing her shoulder.

''Well he seems like a nice guy.'' Riven said handing the phone back to Vi.

''Wait they send a picture!? Show me!'' Vi said snatching the phone back from Riven. ''Well if that's what Kayle's into.'' Vi said putting her phone away.

''Officer, I thought I would find you here. May I ask for a moment of your time?''

''Sure Morgana, what can I do for you?'' Vi asked confused. ''We haven't really talked outside of Rift matches have we?'' Vi asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Well I had someone tell me a little something about that thief you've been looking for.'' Morgana said, her eyes never meeting Vi's. ''Are you interested officer?''

''Depends who told you.'' Vi said uninterested. ''I've been on a wild goose chase before, not that I don't trust you or anything.'' She said trying to take another swig from her empty glass. ''Damn could have sworn that I had some left in there.'' Vi said, pouting slightly.

''Officer, this is a video of what really happened at the restaurant this evening.'' Morgana said taking out her phone. ''Notice how that thing charged into the restaurant with someone else?'' She asked giving Vi the phone. ''Just look for yourself.''

As Riven and Vi looked at the fight between the Zaunite giant, a hooded figure and the Chain Warden, Vi's eyes went wide as she noticed the weapon of choice, chosen by the hooded figure.

''Wait isn't that the artifact you've been chasing?'' Riven asked looking at the video. ''Morgana where did you get this?''

''I have my ways.'' Morgana said, inspecting her nails before getting up from her seat at the table, taking back her phone. ''Now officer I am willing to share my finding here with you, but you will have to do something for me in return.'' She said with a malicious smile.

''Uhm, sure… What do I owe you? And don't say a night out because cupcake would kill me.'' Vi said with a sly smile.

''I wouldn't dare get between you two.'' Morgana said hiding her smile behind one of her hands. ''I need you and you're 'cupcake' to check out the nightclub district in Piltover tonight, you'd be surprised what you'll find.'' Morgana said before taking her leave.

''You're not actually trusting her right?'' Riven asked, her eyebrow raised in disbelief. ''I mean sure that video was legit but we both know she can't be trusted. Vi? Pinky?'' Riven asked looking around, noticing the pinkette was already paying for their drinks. ''Are you kidding me?''

''What? I paid for the drinks this time, no need to thank me.'' Vi said trying to walk off before being stopped by Riven. ''Wha? Riv, let go of me.''

''Vi, she is playing you, I can feel it.'' Riven said, giving the pinkette a worried look.

''C'mon she's just trying to help, for all I know she only hates her sister. And last time I checked, I'm not her sister.'' Vi said freeing herself from Riven's grasp.

''Well suit yourself, but don't come crying for help once things go south.'' Riven said shrugging off her suspicion.

''I suppose I don't have to get you and a curtain living paintbrush reservations for a fancy dinner either?'' Vi said, catching Riven off guard. ''I'm just kidding, I'll see what I can do.'' With that the pinkette took her leave, running out of the bar, leaving a flustered Riven behind.

''Living paintbrush? I hope that wasn't about me.'' A voice asked coming from behind Riven startling her.

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, woman's apartments._

 _ ***KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK***_

''CUPCAKE WAKE UP!CUPCAKE, CUPCAKE, CAIT WAKE UP!''

 _ ***KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK***_

A door down the hall opened revealing an annoyed Fiora, clothed in shorts and a top with a Demacian logo on it. ''Can you kiep iet down? I need my sliep!'' She yelled down the hall.

''Don't worry about your beauty sleep, you don't need it.'' Vi said calmly. ''No one thinks you're pretty anyway.'' She snapped back.

''Ugh.'' Fiora managed before sticking up her middle finger before slamming her door shut behind her.

''Heh, that'll show her.'' Vi said crossing her arms, turning back to the sheriff's door, which was now open, revealing an annoyed Caitlyn with bags underneath her eyes. ''Ah, shitake mushrooms.''

''Where have you been?'' Caitlyn asked, tapping one of her feet impatiently. ''You were drinking again weren't you? Don't try to lie, I can smell that you reek of alcohol.'' She said getting mad.

''Well… for the longest time yes.'' Vi said nervously, making Caitlyn sigh loudly as she slowly closed the door. ''But!'' Vi yelled, stopping the door with her foot. ''I got some information that might interest you.'' Vi said taking out her phone, showing Caitlyn the video.

''Oh my, Vi where did you get this?'' Caitlyn asked, opening the door for her partner, letting her into her messy room.

''And I thought my room was a mess…'' Vi whispered, looking around Caitlyn's room, picking up a stack of clothes and putting them in a closet. ''Cait how long have you been up for this room to be such a mess?''

''Since the museum got robbed.'' Caitlyn said inspecting the video.

''Damn, how many times did you go undercover? Look at this place, there's clothes everywhere.'' Vi said picking up a bra which was laying on the bed, with a grin.

''You put that back where you found it.'' Caitlyn said, not even looking into Vi's direction. ''I am surprised you managed to get something like this. Where did you get it?'' Caitlyn asked.

''Morgana came to me with it.'' Vi said, quickly putting the bra back on the bed.

''The Fallen Angel?'' Caitlyn asked confused, earning a nod from the pinkette. ''I suppose you owe her one now?''

''Yup, but she cashed it in instantly. That's why I'm here.'' Vi said taking her phone back. ''She wants us to patrol the nightclub district in Piltover, said something about finding something interesting there.'' Vi explained, shrugging off the strange request.

''The both of us?'' Caitlyn asked, getting more and more confused by the minute.

''That's what she requested.'' Vi said, stretching her arms. ''So can I get my gauntlets from the safe or what? I know you have the key.'' She said grinning.

''Fine, let's get going. I don't like being in debt.'' Caitlyn said picking up her rifle.

* * *

 _~ Piltover, high-end apartment complex, penthouse, bedroom._

''Ugh… looks like I've found my limit.'' I said, holding my head. ''WOAH!'' I yelled, nearly jumping out of my bed as a blue orb floated near me, tethered to my body.

''Calm down Oliver. You're going to be fine. It's me Kayle'' A friendly voice said as a hand found its way onto my shoulder, holding me in place. ''You're save.''

''What is this… thing tethered to my body?'' I asked alarmed, trying to touch the orb.

''Don't touch that, it's mine.'' A voice said. Coming into the room was Ahri, The Nine Tailed Fox followed by the man that helped me fight Lobo, Thresh, The Chain Warden. ''It's been feeding you magic energy, enough to get you up and running again I see.''

''Oh boy more magic, just what I needed.'' I said annoyed, getting out of bed.

''Care to explain what happened to you? It isn't normal for people to pass out due to depleting their mana.'' Kayle said, avoiding looking at me. ''And please put a shirt on or something.''

''Remember when I said that I didn't know the limit of my powers?'' I asked, taking a shirt from my closet and putting it on. ''Well it seems like I found it.'' I said, letting out a groan while holding my head.

''You should take it easy, my orb might have given you back some energy, but it's definitely not enough to go around opening those tears everywhere.'' Ahri said, making the blue orb disappear with the flick of her hand.

''How do you know that I call my portals tears?'' I asked, giving Ahri a questioning look, making her giggle.

''I told them ofcourse.'' Kayle said, getting up from her seat on the bed. ''Everything.''

''Oh, well that's just great.'' I said, getting annoyed. ''What's next? You know what? Why don't you just tell everyone at the League about me? I'm sure the PCPD would just love to hear about my whereabouts aswell.'' I snapped at her.

''Oliver, please. Thresh and Ahri are my friends, they can be trusted!'' Kayle defended the other champions standing in my bedroom. ''It's not like we're going to tell everyone about your secret identity!''

''You- you're right… this isn't me… It's like-Nggn.'' I cut myself off, grabbing my head in pain, falling to my knees. ''What's going on?'' I whispered to myself as the champions began to surround me.

''Oliver! Look at me!'' I felt Kayle's hands grab a hold of me. ''O-iv-r wh-t's hap-en-ng?'' I looked up at her, noticing Thresh running out of the room as a voice screeched through my head.

 _Feed, I must feed. I hunger for their essence._

''Get out! Get out of my head!'' I yelled in pain.

 _Kill them, let me feed upon their essence. Sate my hunger! AAAAGH_

As the pain in my head faded and the voice with it, I looked up from my collapsed form. ''What- what was that?'' I asked weakly.

''That, was the artifact.'' Thresh said, walking into the room once more, this time with The Rose trapped inside a magical bubble. ''It seemed to talk to you, no?'' He asked dropping the artifact to the ground in front of me.

''Thresh! Keep that thing away from him! Who knows what it's doing to him!'' Ahri yelled reaching for The Rose, only to have her hand slapped away by me.

''Don't. Touch.'' I managed as I moved my hand away from The Rose, revealing a set of deadly thorns withdrawing itself from its rough form. ''Those are extremely toxic.''

''Wew, close call.'' Ahri said smiling at me. ''But if that 'thing' talked to you, what did it say?'' Ahri asked as The Rose let out an eerie green glow, like it was angry. ''Uhm… Does it do that often?''

''It's a living artifact, it gets angry just like everyone else, I guess you hurt its feelings.'' I said carefully picking up The Rose from the ground, making the voice return in my head.

 _Their essence. I hunger for their essence._

''Shut it you.'' I said annoyed as The Rose let out a screech, startling everyone in the room. ''Well… That's enough time outside of the box for you.'' I said walking out of my bedroom, like nothing happened.

''Oliver! Come back here! Clearly something is wrong with you!'' Kayle said, walking after me, the other champions close behind her.

''It's fine, see.'' I said raising The Rose with trembling hands. ''Ok, you might be right.'' I said quickly walking towards the antique box, trying to put The Rose in, my hands refusing to put the artifact away.

''What are you waiting for Oliver? Put that thing where it's supposed to be!'' Ahri said, watching the scene playing out in front of her with fearful eyes. ''Thresh do something!'' She yelled, holding onto the specters form.

''I can't interfere, this is his fight.'' He replied, summoning his scythe, earning a confused look from the seductress. ''Just in case.'' He said giving her a crooked smile.

''Oliver, put that thing away!'' Kayle yelled through the room. ''If you don't want to do it for yourself… Do it for me! Show me that you're stronger!'' She pleated.

 _Feeeeeed me their essence, how I hunger…_

 _Put it away Oliver! Dammit don't let this thing control you! You're stronger!_

 _How I long for the essence of the angel…_

''YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HER! YOU SON OF A-'' I yelled forcing The Rose closer towards the antique box, my hands covering it as if my life depended on it.

After a moment of screaming and yelling in the apartment, I managed to lay The Rose in the box with trembling hands. Another furious screech filled the room as I closed the antique box, sealing it.

''There.'' I said, catching my breath. ''It's *pant* fine.'' I said, giving the champions a forced smile.

''That thing is not ok.'' Ahri said, pointing at the antique box. ''Maybe we should take it back to the institute, you know just in case.''

''We really should.'' Kayle said, taking a look at my trembling form. ''Come, sit down for a moment.'' She said, supporting me towards the couch.

''I can't let you take it back, not after all the trouble I've been through to get it back.'' I said, giving Kayle a saddened expression. ''It belongs with me.''

''You can't be serious! This artifact nearly took over your mind! We can't let something like that happen!'' Kayle said, scolding me.

''Actually he's right.'' Thresh said inspecting the antique box. ''We can't take it back, it is bound to his mind.'' He explained, carefully running his scythe over the box, making the weapon emit smoke.

''What are you talking about? This thing is dangerous! It belongs in the institutes vault!'' Ahri said, giving the warden a look filled with disbelief.

''My dear do you know what this is?'' He asked, showing her his damaged scythe.

''A holy spell? Casted on the box? Why?'' Ahri asked confused, while inspecting the warden's damaged weapon.

''It seems that this box is blessed, keeping the artifact's corruption from taking over his mind. But the blessing has a lasting effect, it needs to be refreshed and judging by the fact that our friend here is already hearing its voice crying out to him, I'd say they are bound to one another.'' Thresh explained. ''Not having the artifact around might have problematic consequences.''

''So you're saying I might go crazy if The Rose isn't around?'' I asked worried. ''That's just great.'' I said as my stomach started growling. ''Wow, how long have I been out for?'' I asked embarrassed.

''A good two hours.'' Kayle said, giggling softly.

''Well, how about I treat you guys to pizza or something?'' I asked, earning confused glances from the champions. ''I did kinda screw everything up.'' I said rubbing my neck.

''I won't turn down free food!'' Ahri said cheerful, like nothing ever happened.

* * *

 _~ Piltover, high-end apartment complex, penthouse, living room. Two hours later._

''Not really a successful date, but maybe next weekend? If you're free that is.'' I asked, giving Kayle a weak smile. ''I mean if you're still interested! I'd understand if you'd like to forget about me! I don't blame you!''

 _Stupid! Why are you putting idea's in her head! You totally had that…_

''Sure Oliver, you have my number.'' Kayle said, giving me a smile.

 _YES! YEAHYEAHYEAH!_

''And are you sure you're going to be ok? The Rose gave you one hell of a time.'' She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

 _Crap…_

''Uhm, sure. Like Thresh said, as long as I have it locked in the box for a few hours a day, I should be fine.'' I said giving her a bright smile.

''Well then, I suppose I have nothing to worry about.'' Kayle said, standing in the doorway. ''I suppose I'll get a text from you or something?'' She asked, looking down at her red heels.

''Yeah, yeah for sure. I'll make reservations later next week and I'll make sure to not go out looking for trouble. I promise.'' I said, making her giggle, which quickly turned into laughter coming from the both of us.

''Just make sure you stay out of trouble.'' Kayle said moving a bit closer to me. ''I wouldn't want anything to happen to you.'' She said, her face inches away from mine.

 _This is it Oliver! Don't screw this up!_

I closed my eyes, moving in a bit closer as Kayle did the same. I gently grabbed her hands, holding them in my own, the both of us readying to kiss until. ''Hey lovebird hurry up will ya? I want to go back to the institute and change into something more comfortable!'' Ahri yelled, poking her head around the corner. ''Oh, I screwed the moment up didn't I?'' She asked, receiving death glares from the both of us.

''I- I guess I should get going.'' Kayle said, her face getting more red with the second. ''Take care Oliver.'' She said as I let go of her hands, letting her go into the elevator with the other champions.

 _So close…_

After a moment of disappointment and cursing at myself for not making a move I began to think. Thinking about what I should be doing for the rest of the night, especially after my two hour nap. I looked at the sealed box with The Rose inside.

 _I shouldn't… But it has been in there for quite some time. It shouldn't hurt, using it a bit… Right?_

''Well… I might aswell take a look around the city, maybe I'll find out what Goldheart's doing.'' I said, arguing with myself as I opened the door to the hidden room in the apartment.

* * *

 _~ Piltover, nightclub district._

''Heehee Oswald you're such a tease.'' A woman in a skimpy outfit said, clinging to Goldheart's side as the two made their way down the street, away from the nightclubs.

''Oh but my lovely, you haven't seen anything yet.'' Goldheart said, grabbing her backside, making the skimpy woman yelp and slap his hand playfully.

''Oswald contain yourself, teehee.'' The woman said fixing her way to short skirt. ''I really like your new hand by the way, have I said that already?'' She asked, running a hand over the pure golden hextech claw.

''Yes dearie, a lot of times already.'' He said, moving the golden fingers. ''You know I used it earlier to fight off a thief trying to steal from me.'' Goldheart said with a cocky smile.

''Oh wow! The infamous thief that steals from the corrupt? That one!?'' She asked in disbelief. ''What did he have to search at your place? You aren't a bad guy are you?'' She asked skeptical.

''What!? Ofcourse not dearie, ofcourse not.'' Goldheart said, waving off the comment from the woman. ''It was a misunderstanding. I just had to make that clear to him.'' He explained, opening the claw.

''Ooooh did you kill him?'' The woman asked as she clung onto Goldheart's side once more.

''Ofcourse not, that wouldn't make me any better than him.'' Goldheart said, flashing his sharp teeth.

''Is that so? Last thing I remember was you sending that Zaunite monstrosity after me, through a portal I created.'' I said annoyed, dropping down from my hiding plate, startling Goldheart and making the skimpy woman scream out of fear.

''Last time I checked, you were the one fleeing the scene.'' Goldheart said, opening the palm of his claw, revealing the same small barrel from before.

''How childish.'' I said dodging bolt of magic shot my way. ''Let the girl go, you most likely drugged her just like you did with the last.''

''Goldie what is he talking about? Did you drug me?'' The woman asked in disbelieve. ''How could you do something like that?''

''Raaaaaaaaaaagh! YOU DAMN RAT! Always getting in my way!'' Goldheart said, grabbing a hold of the woman. ''I'll snap her neck! You know I can!'' He said panicking.

''Oswald don't make me do this.'' I said raising my hands. ''You don't want to get your hands dirty, do you?'' I tried to reason with the crazy man.

''Please don't kill me!'' The woman cried, her make-up running over her face.

''Shut it, wench!'' Goldheart said holding her in a lock, using his normal hand. Keeping his hextech hand focused on me. ''If you do as I say, she'll walk. You're right about one thing, I never get my hands dirty.''

''That's what your goons are for right?!'' I asked getting angry, throwing a smoke pallet down into the street, coating it in a smokescreen.

The moment the smokescreen opened three bolts of magic were shot through the streets, hitting random targets. ''Where are you rat!? Show yourself!'' Goldheart yelled as the smokescreen began to lift.

''There's one difference between you and your goons though.'' I said popping up from a tear behind Goldheart. ''They have a general idea-'' I said kicking him in the back, taking him by surprise. ''Of what-'' I continued as I elbowed his arm, freeing the woman and protecting her by getting inbetween her and Goldheart. ''They're doing.'' I finished my sentence, pointing The Rose at him. ''Yeah, you know what that is don't you.'' I said with a grin.

''Fight like a man!'' Goldheart said, losing his cool after recovering from the quick combination of attacks. ''Filthy rat!'' He began swearing more insults as he fired another set of magic bolts my way.

''Go run!'' I said, giving the skimpy woman a push, making her run off as I opened a protective tear, making it absorb the shots fired by the hextech weapon. ''Well Oswald? I'm wide open. Hit me with your best shot.'' I said, balling my fist, making the protective tear close.

''Big talk for someone who hides behind magical shields and portals.'' Goldheart mocked, running up to me, his golden hextech claw extended towards my face.

''Not the smartest move.'' I said rapidly firing The Rose. The thorn like bolts finding its way into the golden hextech hand. One of the bolts knocking off one of the fingers, and another one blocking the barrel of the build in hexgun, jamming it.

This however did not stop the small man's advance. ''Die you rat!'' He screamed, as the hextech claw extended, grabbing a hold of my middle, making me drop The Rose.

''You know what your problem is boy?'' Goldheart asked as the claw formed a lock around me, holding me in place. ''You talk with too much confidence, you underestimated me and that's going to cost you your head.'' He said, throwing me into a parked hextech powered car, making the alarm go off.

 _Oh great, that's going to attract attention._ I began punching the small man, hoping to break the hold of the claw, my attempt making him laugh.

''Is that desperation in your eyes boy?'' Goldheart asked, flashing his animalistic teeth. As Goldheart began to monologue, my mind began to drift off, as something stood out to me.

 _Wait… Something's off…_

I looked at the small man, inspecting his form. _Anything, anything that seems off about him…_

 _His fighting style? No, I haven't seen him fight before. He only hides behind cheap tricks…_

 _His confidence, maybe. He seems really sure about his case…_

 _His form? No…_ My thoughts were interrupted by Goldheart noticing me not paying attention and getting annoyed with me.

''Are you even listening to be boy!? You're going to die here!'' Goldheart yelled, slamming his golden claw with me, into the hextech powered car making me groan loudly. ''Look at me when I kill you.'' He said, pointing his face closer to mine giving me a good look at his face, his long pointy nose nearly poking one of my eyes out, as he flashed his sharp teeth again.

 _His face… HIS EYES!_

Goldheart's eyes were emitting a purple glow, the magic running pass his eyes, small tendrils of magic running out of the edges of his eyes.

''You poor bastard, you're not even in control, although you think you are.'' I whispered to myself as Goldheart picked up one of the severed golden fingers from his Hextech arm. ''You think this is your doing, Oswald? You're being controlled!''

''Sure I am, don't make me laugh!'' Goldheart said sarcastically, cutting off part of the golden claw, leaving me trapped in the wreckage of the car. ''This'll make sure you stay out of my business for a while.'' Goldheart said, beginning to slam his fist into my face repeatedly before taking his leave into the night.

''Well… *pant* this can't get *pant* any worse…''

''Well what do we have here?'' I heard a voice say before losing consciousness.

* * *

 _~ Piltover, police department, interrogation room._

''Aha, look who decided to wake up.'' I heard a voice say as I let out a groan of pain, holding my head with my hand. ''Cait come on in here, I think he's ready to talk.'' The voice said as a door opened and shut a moment later, the sound sending a wave of pain through my head.

''Mr. Oliver, how nice of you too finally grace us with your presence after all this time.'' The sheriff said, taking a seat on the other side of the metal table.

''The honor's all mine.'' I said sarcastically. ''Would you mind keeping it down, my head's killing me.''

''WHAT WAS THAT? I THINK I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND YOU.'' The sheriff yelled through the room, making another voice behind me snicker as I held my head in pain, the echoes of the yelling sending another wave of pain through my head. ''Please keep it professional Vi.'' She said, silencing the snickering.

''So, how much do I need to pay to get out of here?'' I said, a bored tone marking my words.

''I don't think you understand what you did Mr. Oliver.'' Caitlyn said, playing around with a stack of paperwork and clearing her throat. ''Grand theft, theft, extortion, destruction of public property, destruction of private property, breaking and entering and injuring an on duty policewoman.'' Caitlyn read the paperwork before looking up from it. ''To name a few of your more recent acts.''

''Yeah, but your active policewoman was just a teeny tiny bit corrupt, not to mention that most of the things on that list helped you expose some of Piltover's most corrupt millionaires.'' I said with a bored tone.

''What are you expecting? A medal?'' The other voice asked.

''Vi, quiet.'' Caitlyn said calmly. ''Mr. Oliver you are not walking out of here, the moment you chose to steal from the Institute of War, that was when you sealed that fate.'' Caitlyn explained, her sharp eyes aimed at me.

''Don't I get a fair trial or something? Not that it's going to take long to prove that I am who you say I am, but you know jurisdiction and all that.'' I said jokingly.

''No, the Institute has made sure of that. Your arrest and imprisonment will go under the radar, no one will miss you after all.'' Caitlyn said, a small victorious smile creeping onto her face.

''Fine, take me away.'' I said accepting my fate, not a hint of regret in my voice.

''Are you not interested in a special offer the Institute of War has made especially for you?'' Caitlyn asked confused. ''It would mean that you'd be free to go.''

''Hell no, I turned down the Institute's offer before. That hasn't changed one bit. I am not a product to be sold to those idiots, unlike you two.'' I snapped at Piltover's finest.

''Fine, it is your decision after all.'' Caitlyn said calmly, getting up from her seat, taking her paperwork and leaving the room. ''Vi get him ready for transport.''

''With pleasure.'' The voice behind me said.

''So now what Pinky? You're going to knock me over the head with one of your gauntlets or are you going to ask me to come with you?'' I asked as I felt a needle sting me in my neck. ''Ah, getting sedated. Classic.'' I said before passing out, face first into the metal table.

* * *

 _Unknown high security prison facility_

 _ ***BZZZZZZZZZZZT***_

A buzzer went off as the giant concrete door opened, revealing hundreds of small holding cells. ''Move it inmate.'' One of the prison wardens said as he gave me a push into the cellblock.

''Yessir.'' I said, mimicking his hillbilly accent. In return the man pressed a button making my collar shock me, dropping me to my knees. ''Pfff, what was that?'' I asked, tugging at the collar around my neck.

''That's an obedience collar, specially tailored for you and your powers, created by some Yordle professor in Piltover.'' The prison warden explained, giving me another push. ''On your feet, inmate. NOW!''

''Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going.'' I said, getting up as I tried to hide the annoyance in my voice.

As I walked pass the cells, I noticed some familiar faces, and in return so did they. ''Well would you look at that, new blood is an old friend.'' One said as others just glared my way or made gestures of slitting my throat or coking me.

''Yeah, that's not going to happen.'' I said with a grin.

''Here we are, you're lucky inmate, you're just in time for your first lunch with the boys. I hope you're hungry.'' The prison warden said as he gave me a push into the cafeteria.

What stood out wasn't that horrible state of the room, the cold metal benches with dents in them or the fact that a ton of the inmates in the cafeteria were past targets of mine, but it was the circle in the middle, making it look like one of the most unpleasant welcoming party I've ever seen.

 _That better not be what I think it is._

''Well? Didn't you hear me? Get to eating.'' The prison warden said, unlocking the chains around my feet and hands. ''And don't think that you can leave, just because I undid your chains, that collar stays on at all times.'' He warned as he walked up a set of metal stairs.

 _Welp, this sucks. I might aswell make the best of it and get some food._ I thought to myself as I readied myself for the disgusting food.

 _If you can even call this food._

I took a seat at an empty table on the far side of the room, as far away from my welcoming party as I could. I know exactly what they want and I'm not planning on giving it to them.

''You mind if I sit here?'' I huge man asked, already taking the seat. ''Ofcourse you don't, you have nothing to say here.'' He said, putting his hands together, cracking his knuckles. ''Do you know who I am?'' He asked.

''Hmmm, Yeah I do.'' I said taking a bite of my… well whatever it was. ''Clark Davis, the previous owner of Piltover metalwork's on the outskirts of Piltover. Great place for covering up dead bodies, especially if you drop it into the molten metal.'' I said casually. ''You had it coming Davis.''

''A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Especially if he wants to survive in Piltover.'' Davis said giving me a glare.

''Sure you do, it must be hard working an honest job. Didn't it pay enough Clark? Did you have to stoop to a life of crime?'' I asked calmly, still not meeting the mans' glare.

''I didn't have a choice.'' Davis muttered, folding his hands. ''The mafia had me by the balls.''

''There's always another choice.'' I said dropping my cutlery and pointing a finger at him. ''You could have turned to the police and don't give me the typical 'I have a wife and children crap'. The police have protection Clark.'' I said, meeting the man's infuriated eyes with one of sympathy.

''You have no right to say that, you filthy, thieving rat!'' He said shooting over the table, grabbing me by the shock collar. ''You dare talk to me about turning to the police? You!? A damn thief!?'' He said throwing me into the middle of the cafeteria.

''What does everybody have with calling me a rat? Is it like a thing you all agreed on or something?'' I asked getting back up, noticing a crowd forming around me.

 _Damn this is getting out of hand._

''We're just all stating the obvious kid.'' Davis said, walking into the circle, ready to beat the crap out of me. ''It's just good business.''

''Kill the rat! Kill the rat!'' The crowd started chanting as Davis threw his fist forward, slamming it into me.

''Should we intervene?'' One of the guards asked his colleague as I was being pummeled into the ground.

''Nah, new blood needs to learn his place.'' The other said, leaning against the wall. ''We'll stop them once it gets way out of hand.'' He said, laughing as the other quickly joined in.

* * *

 **Aaaaay, what's up peeps? Emerald coming at you with another chapter of An Angel's Thief. Just like last week, I decided that I should probably get another chapter of this fic out because HOT DAMN you guys just keep coming in waves. We've officially passed PROJECT: Earth's follower count in just two(?) weeks! You guys are amazing! But I do apologize to all the PE fans out there who are waiting on another chapter! I'm looking at you Lehnox and King Rude, so sorry ;-;**

 **Anywho After the chap goes up I'll most likely look for typo's that made their way into the fic and who knows maybe I'll add some more detail here and there, like I always do! This chapter could have been out a bit earlier, I do apologize for that aswell but I've been having trouble dealing with migraine. Also I have summer vacation! Well mostly, still need to go one more time because something went wrong at school *Sigh***

 **Welp, it looks like Oliver is in deep. Like in DEEP. Hella deep. Will he manage to find a way out of this one? Or will he need a bit of help from the outside? Who knows? Me, HA. Sorry bad habit of mine. Now that he also has to deal with The Rose tainting his mind and his old 'friends' in prison, what will happen next? Who knows? Me, H… No once in a few chapters not more than that sorry. Also just who might this living paintbrush be? Shouldn't be to hard to guess...**

 **Ok enough of me being weird and annoying, how about some good old fashion advertisement. For what you ask? The Discord server ofcourse! Do you have questions or requests for me? Maybe you'd like your summoner name to be featured in one of the upcoming chapters? Or maybe you just want to have fun somewhere with other people who read/write fanfics?**

 **Join us! At The Big Club! Enter the Discord channel by typing in: Discord dot gg /BWpaKr9**

 **Just remember to be respectful towards others and don't be racist so we can all have a good time, k? It's seriously a blast in the server right now with all the peeps that just keep coming and coming! So what are you waiting for? Come join us! Tell your fanfic loving friends and let's have some fun together! No need for hesitation!**

 **Now before I go I just want to thank everyone for following or adding the fic to their favorites but most of all the reviews! Those are the best to get! But all of it means the world to me! Thank you all for showing your love and support for the story and I will try to keep up the chapters! I never expected An Angel's Thief to do this well, but here we are. So one more time, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it,**

 **I hope to see all of you in the next authors not of the next chapter of any of the fics I write,**

 **Unitl next time,**

 **Emerald out!**


	4. Chapter 4

An Angel's thief

Chapter 4: Welcome to the League of Legends

* * *

 _Institute of War, postgame lobby._

''Kayle, wait up!'' Ahri yelled as she ran after the angel. ''How was your weekend? Have you heard anything from our favorite thief?'' She asked giggling, making Kayle stop dead in her tracks.

''Who?'' Kayle asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice, not even turning around to meet the Vestaya's playful eyes.

''You know who I'm talking about! Oliver, silly!'' Ahri laughed, thinking Kayle's comment was a joke.

''Oh, right… Him.'' Kayle said with venom in her words before starting to walk away again. ''He's dead to me.''

''What? You're giving up on a guy like that!? Are you crazy?'' Ahri asked, running up to angel and putting her hand on the golden shoulder armor. ''Hey! Answer me!''

''Don't! Touch me!'' Kayle hissed with anger in her voice.

''Or what? You aren't laying a finger on me.'' Ahri snapped back before calming down. ''Now tell me what happened, even if you don't want to, you know I'm just going to follow you around until you do.'' The half human said, giving the armored angel a cheeky grin.

''Fine, where to?'' Kayle asked, clearly still angry about the comment. ''I know you have something planned.'' She said, slapping Ahri's hand away from her.

''Well it's break time and I was feeling like getting some sushi, but now I think I'll just follow you around to your usual spot.'' Ahri's comment making the angel's eyes go wide. ''You have made it your usual spot ever since that weekend in Piltover right?''

''How do you know about that? No one knows about it!'' Kayle said, meeting the half Fox's cheeky grin.

''I have my ways, my dear. That and once I get interested in someone, I can be really, really quiet when following them.'' Ahri said, putting one of her fingers to her lips. ''Don't tell anyone, it's our little secret, heehee.'' She giggled.

''Very well, follow me to the restaurant.'' Kayle said before taking off into the air and flying away. ''You better not slow me down, the break is just long enough for us to take a teleporter.''

''I know that… Hey! Slow down, we don't all have wings!'' Ahri said running after the airborne angel.

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, teleporter room._

After running after the flying angel for ten minutes, Ahri reached the teleporters only to notice Kayle wasn't waiting on her and had probably already left for Piltover. ''Are you kidding me!?'' She yelled as she walked up to a large gray swirling portal, throwing her hands into the air out of anger.

''Where to today, Ahri?'' A young man in a purple robe asked. The robe was decorated with silver, gold and a blue gemstone on the hood, showing off his high rank as master tier summoner.

''River! Are you on portal duty again? Were you toxic again? You know Kolminye will have you removed from the ranks again if you keep it up.'' Ahri stopped in her tracks and leaned against the robed man's shoulder.

''Well you know how it goes. I'm better than most players I deal with and that really grinds my gears.'' The summoner said with a small smile. ''Now where can I send you to?''

''Piltover.'' Ahri said without a second thought. ''I know Kayle just passed through, she didn't wait for me.''

''Stalking champions again? You know, one day you're going to get one of your tails burned off or something.'' The young man said as he opened a portal to the city of progress. ''You know if you really want, I could teach you how to use portal magic… For a price.'' He said with a grin.

''I don't know River, is getting your head cut off by Thresh really worth sleeping with me in return for teaching me some lousy portal spell?'' Ahri asked with a huge grin, the comment making the summoner's face go pale.

''Heh, you're probably right. Just never forget that you're my waifu.'' He said, firing finger guns at the half human.

''You keep telling yourself that.'' Ahri said before stepping through the portal.

As Ahri stepped through the portal, she looked around to find out that she was at the Grand Piltover Station. ''Oh great, I'm already running late and now that ass decides to send me to the wrong station.'' She said facepalming before running off into the streets of the big city.

* * *

 _~ Devine Donuts, Piltover._

''Don't you know it's normal to wait on someone when you're going out for lunch together.'' Ahri asked as she took a seat next to the armored angel, her helmet laying on the chair next to her. The odd pair getting a lot of confused glances from other customers.

''I told you to keep up didn't I?'' Kayle said looking up from her cup of coffee.

''Very funny, but why did you start going to this place? Does it remind you of someone?'' Ahri asked with a large smile as she signaled the waitress for an iced tea.

''This place reminding me of him? No, not at all…'' Kayle said coldly. ''So what do I have to tell you so you just leave me alone?'' She asked while taking a sip of her coffee.

''Well how about you start by telling me about why me mentioning Oliver bothers you so much?!'' Ahri asked, moving one hand to cover Kayle's. ''Did something happen between you two?''

''That's exactly the problem.'' Kayle said, holding her head with one hand before letting out a loud sigh. ''He said he wanted to meet up… Four weeks ago!'' She said raising her coffee cup.

''Maybe he forgot?'' Ahri asked. ''Did you go to his home? I mean you know where he lives, right?''

''Of course, I did! He wasn't home, every time I show up he isn't home… I've been there six times already!'' Kayle explained. ''I even asked around, but no one has seen him for weeks! He must have moved on…'' Kayle said with a sad look on her face. ''I knew it was too good to be true.'' She muttered to herself.

The door to the donut store opened and two familiar faces walked in, not noticing the other two champions sitting at the counter. The two being consumed in their conversation.

''You should have seen that smug face, and the way he talked to me. Ugh, it just made me wish I could smash his face into the table.'' Vi said as she ordered a box of donuts. ''Next time we handle a thief, we're doing good cop bad cop.''

''Are you ever going to shut up about that guy? He was sent to the Institute's specialized prison after he confessed.'' Caitlyn said as she looked around the store before nudging Vi. ''Let's discuss this later, not around fellow champions.'' She whispered into Vi's ear before walking towards the exit of the store.

''Cupcake? Where are you going?'' Vi asked confused. ''You know you don't have to walk away, just because we shouldn't discuss work. C'mon Cait…'' She said, giving the sheriff a pleading look.

''You know I can't stand the smell around, I'll wait in the cruiser.'' Caitlyn said before leaving the store.

''Did you hear that? Piltover's finest arrested a thief! What if that's-'' Ahri whispered to Kayle, her sentence being interrupted by Kayle's armored hand.

''Don't be stupid, obviously, it isn't about Oliver.'' Kayle whispered back before removing her hand from Ahri's mouth.

''But what about the part involving the Institute prison? Aren't only powerful people send over there?'' Ahri asked, connecting the dots.

The revelation made Kayle's eyes go wide in surprise. As the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. ''Holy crap, Ahri you might right!'' She said shaking the half fox. ''But there's no proof that it's Oliver…''

''Leave that to me.'' Ahri said before getting up from her seat and walked over to the officer who was still waiting on her box of fresh donuts.

Ahri walked up to where to pinkette was standing and tapped her on the shoulder. ''Hi Vi!'' She said nicely, making the policewoman turn her head to face Ahri.

''Uhm… Hi?'' She asked confused as Ahri blew her 'Charm' into the officer's face. ''Ahri… you look amazing today…'' Vi said in a hypnotized voice.

''Heehee, don't I look nice?'' The nine tailed fox said, covering her mouth with her hand. ''Say sweetie would you do something for me?'' Ahri asked the still hypnotized pinkette.

''Anything for you, my pretty little fox.'' Vi said almost instantly.

''I couldn't help but overhear you and your partner talk about someone being sent to an Institute prison… Would you mind telling me who that was?'' Ahri asked, striking a seductive pose for the whole store to see.

Multiple men were staring at her as she toyed with the officer, all their eyes focused on her body as she struck pose after pose.

''I'm not allowed to say…'' Vi said, a hint of hesitation in her voice. ''But for you… Anything.'' Vi said as she got ready to spill the beans.

 _How does she do that? Surely she casted a spell on her but look at all the other men, they can't keep their eyes off of her… Maybe I should try to learn a couple of tricks from her._

Kayle thought as she looked at the seductress talking with the pinkette, who was eager to talk due to the magic spell cast upon her. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at how skillful Ahri was when it came to conversation.

In the meantime Ahri had already finished getting the information from the officer and sat down next to Kayle, startling her a little. ''Yup, it's your guy.'' Ahri said as Kayle physically recoiled at how close she was getting.

''Hey, are you paying attention? I said it's Oliver who got locked up!'' Ahri said, waving her hand in front of the angel.

''I-I have to take my leave.'' Kayle said as she put on her helmet and nearly ran through the store, almost knocking over an old man's coffee with one of her wings.

''Kayle, where are you going!? You don't even know where he is!'' Ahri yelled as she chased the angel into the streets of Piltover, stopping Kayle dead in her tracks.

''Well then… Where is he!?'' She asked turning around. ''Tell me!''

''I thought you were all over him?'' Ahri asked a grin finding its way onto her face. The comment earned her a death glare from Kayle. ''Alright, alright. He's being kept at one of the Institute prisons, you know where they keep the really dangerous people.''

Without a word Kayle turned back around and started to flap her wings, taking her into the air, leaving Ahri in the middle of the Piltover streets below.

''Come back! Where are you going!? Ugh, it's no use, she's on her quest for love I suppose…'' Ahri muttered before rubbing her chin. ''Hmmm, 'Kayle's quest for love…' doesn't sound bad to me.'' She said with a grin.

''Excuse me ma'am? Could you move out of the road?'' A random driver asked as a traffic jam was starting to form.

* * *

 _~Unknown high-security prison facility, solitary cells. Days later._

''Get up Oliver, you got a visitor.'' The prison warden said as he opened the door to the dark room. ''Oliver?'' He asked, uncertainty in his voice as he took a step into the cell. The room was dark, almost too dark to see a thing.

The warden looked around the cell, searching for the man, being held inside. The warden turned on his flashlight and pointed it at the walls of the cell revealing dozens of papers with scribbles on them. Some of people, others of places and one of a weapon, his weapon. The Rose.

''You better get out of that bed or else…'' The warden said as he poked around in the bedsheets, revealing that he was not in his bed. ''Oliver? Where are you, you son of a-''

''Here'' I muttered, sitting in the darkest corner of the room. ''I was just drawing her… Nothing to worry about.'' I said putting down my pencil and paper.

''Give me that.'' The warden said as he took a look at the scribble of Kayle's face. ''You know this is really good. For a thief.'' The last part coming out rather harshly before giving me the paper back. ''Like I said, get up. You have a visitor.''

''I'm not having visitors over. I don't have anyone.'' I said weakly, my eyes never leaving the scribble of her beautiful eyes, the drawing would never match the beauty that her actual eyes hold but it's the only way to not forget what she looks like…

''It's official business, you don't have a choice.'' The warden said getting impatient. ''Move or I'll get my men to move you.''

'' _Who would come for me at a time like this? Is it really her? Did she find out?''_ I thought to myself. The thought of Kayle visiting, lifting my spirit.

'' _No of course not, why would it be her? No one cares about you.''_ A cruel voice in my head said annoyed. _''You aren't worth her time. You. Are. No one.''_

''Oliver? Did you forget to take your antidepressants again?'' The warden said, nudging my motionless form with his baton as I had the conversation with myself.

''I… am fine.'' I said, making my way up from the ground, standing on my numb legs. ''I just had a debate with myself, that's all.''

''Well, that's just great to hear. Did you settle on a date for two or three voices this time? Get moving, I don't have time for this inmate!'' The warden said as he pushed me out of my dark cell.

I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the light coming from the overhead glass. It had been days since I had seen an actual ray of sunlight. Solitary prison isn't that bad after you get used to the darkness and the not knowing what time it is.

''Well, well, well.'' A voice said from behind bars. ''If it isn't the filthy rat himself.''

I looked over and saw Clark Davis, the man from my welcoming party, standing in his cell. Two casts covering almost all of his lower body with the exception of his feet.

''Good to see you're standing again.'' I said, a large grin finding its way onto my face. ''Next time you try and kill me, I'll break your arms instead.'' I promised the large man without a single hint of hostility in my voice.

''I'll snap your neck for what you did to my legs!'' He growled as he reached his hands through the bars of his holding cell, his hands coming awfully close to reaching my neck.

I dodged both his hands before grabbing a hold of them and pulling the large man towards the bars of his cell. With a loud thud his head connected with the bars of the cell as I put one of my feet against his leg, launching myself into the air and twisted both his arms with a loud,

 ***SNAP***

making the man fall flat on his back and scream in pain before landing back on my feet.

''Ok, ok that's enough you two, break up the fighting.'' The warden said disinterestedly as he pressed the button on his remote, activating my shock collar and making me drop to the floor, my body twitching lightly due to the power of the shocks I was receiving. ''Who the hell thought it was a good idea to take Mr. millionaire pas Davis' cell?''

A young looking guard walked up to the warden and started to whisper into his ear. The whispering making the wardens face turn from a unamused one to a dumbstruck one.

''Me? Well then… this one's on me.'' He said scratching behind his ear as the young guard stared at him with a dumb look on his face. ''What are you looking at? Go get a doctor to look at that guy's arms! Wouldn't be the first time that Oliver broke someone's arms...''

''You almost sound impressed…'' I said weakly.

''Don't flatter yourself, inmate. Just because I have a grain of respect more for you, doesn't mean I like you.'' The warden gave me a questionable look. I knew the guy didn't fully mean it. Yes, he did respect me more than other prisoners but that didn't mean that it was in a good way.

'' _Respect comes in many forms, like the one that blossoms out of fear.''_ The cruel voice in my head said with a sinister twist to its usual rude and harsh voice.

'' _I'll take anything I can get at this point…''_ I thought to myself as two guards helped me back to my feet. The warden barking orders as they followed him, nearing the end of the cellblock.

''Sir maybe you should tone down the shocks on that collar, this is the second time his body has given out after being shocked.'' One for the guards dragging me said to his boss.

''I ain't taking no risks after his attempt to escape.'' The warden said strictly, the way he said it made me chuckle. ''What are you laughing at?'' The warden asked, stopping dead in his tracks and pointing his baton at my face.

''Ah, you know the way you talk always cracks me up.'' I said with a smile. ''You don't have to worry about me escaping again. That was a onetime thing, I know when I'm beaten.''

''Sure you do…'' The warden said as he turned around and took a step forward. ''That's probably the reason why we have to lock you up in a solitary cell.'' He snarled as he turned around and slammed the baton into my stomach. ''Know your place, inmate.''

''Got… it…'' I huffed as the two guards began dragging me over the floor again to gods knows where.

* * *

 _~Unknown high-security prison facility, makeshift visitor room._

''Here he is ma'am.'' The warden said as the guards nearly threw me into an iron chair in the room. ''The man you asked to see.''

I looked up at the figure before me, the light from a lamp being pointed at me prevented me from seeing the person's face.

''We'll be outside of the room if you need anything.'' The warden said with a swift bow of his head. ''and you!'' He said turning to me, pointing his baton at my face. ''You better be polite. This lady is taking a lot of time out of her busy schedule to speak with a rat like you.''

''Thank you, warden. You are relieved of your duty.'' The person in the room said impatiently. I wasn't sure if I heard it correctly but it sounded like a certain angel, the thought igniting a spark of happiness inside of me.

''Just make sure that his arms remain bound.'' The warden said as he tossed the person the keys for my bindings. ''The small one is for the bindings around his arms, the big one is for his collar but I recommend you to not touch that.''

''I said thank you, warden. I just asked you to leave.'' The person said coldly, this time with a hint of urgency in her voice.

''Uhm, sure ma'am.'' The man said as he walked towards the room. ''Fucking rude-ass bitch.'' He swore under his breath as he left the room.

''Did you hear him, Kayle!?'' I asked surprised at the wardens comment. I took a wild guess saying her name but I have a gut feeling that it just had to be her.

''Hello Oliver.'' The person said as the lamp was moved away from my face revealing Kayle's unamused face as she scanned my face, the serious, yet unamused look on her face never changing.

''I knew it! Ha!'' I yelled through the room, a smile finding its way onto my face. ''I really missed you.'' I whispered, supporting my head with my bound hands.

''Oliver, I am here on behalf of The League of Legends.'' She said sliding over some papers, which I ignored. It had been so long since I had seen her, she hadn't changed a bit. Her eyes still held that enchanting emerald tint and her face, oh don't get me started on her pretty face. ''Oliver? Are you even listening to me?'' Kayle asked getting impatient.

''I'm trying my best to. Does that count?'' I asked her with a weak smile. My comment making her sigh.

''Do you know how much trouble I've gone through to arrange this meeting? The least you can do is listen to me!'' Kayle said tapping the papers in front of me. ''Just read the damn papers.'' Kayle said impatiently as she undid my bindings, making me able to read the paper in front of me.

I picked up the small stack of papers and took a look at them. What stood put the most was she golden 'L' surrounded by a small pool of blue mana, the symbol was enchanted with magic to make the small mana pool appear almost alive.

That wasn't the only thing that stood out, the other thing that took me by surprise was the fact that the letter seemed to be written by hand but not just any hand, it looked like my own handwriting. _It must be a coincidence…_ I thought to myself as I started reading the letter, addressed to me.

* * *

 _I, Oliver DeWitt hereby pledge my life and services to the League of Legends in exchange for my freedom and the possession of my heritage and rightful belonging: The Rose of Corruption. I will continue my services as a Champion until I am either deceased or unable to uphold my agreement to this contract._

 _I will serve the League of Legends as a Champion of Piltover and answer her calling during times of peace or conflict. Although I serve as a Champion for my city state, I may be called upon by other nations to aid them in their conflict, only with_ _my consent, that of a first-degree relative or that of my wife or husband is another nation allowed to summon me to fight for their cause._

 _If I pledge my life and services to the League of Legends, I have right to an accommodation provided by the League of Legends, located at the Institute of War. I have right to vacation, sick days and holidays, as long as these are discussed with a high summoner or High Counselor Vessaria Kolminye. And I have right to medical care provided by the League of Legends at the Institute of War by either Soraka, The Starchild or Doctor I. D.O._

 _By signing this contract, I, Oliver DeWitt agree to:_

 _\- Serve the Summoners of the League of Legends with respect._

 _\- Not cause harm to any of the Summoners of the League of Legends._

 _\- Accept summoning when stationed at the Institute of War during workdays._

 _\- Not cause lethal harm to any of my fellow Champions._

 _\- Avoid conflict with any other city state. (For example war.)_

 _\- Not have a relation with other Champions of the League resulting in offspring._

 _These agreements are the pillars for the guidelines followed by any Champion of the League of Legend, the full collection of guidelines can be requested at the Institute of War, the guidelines requested serve as the house rules of the Institute._

 _Failing to follow these guidelines will result in either removal of Champion status or imprisonment by the League of Legends, while still serving the League of Legends as a prisoner._

 _I agree to become a Champion of the League of Legends._

 _Signed,_

… _. …. …._

* * *

''Damn, this stuff is really official…'' I said breaking the awkward silence in the room.

''Like I said, Oliver. You better take this seriously.'' Kayle said, relaxing in her chair, crossing her armored legs.

''Like I'm not even allowed to have babies with you? Really?'' I asked with a large grin as Kayle's face lit up.

''OLIVER!'' She yelled while putting on her helmet, hiding her reddening face. ''WHAT DID I JUST ASK!?'' She yelled at me from the other side of the table, slamming her fists into the table out of frustration.

''I don't hear you say no, so does that mean you're still interested in me?'' I asked only to receive a cold glare from Kayle's golden helmet. ''Alright, no more joking around.'' The grin never leaving my face as I got ready to sign the paper, before noticing I had no pen to sign the contract with. ''So do I have to sign this with my blood or do I pull a feather out of one of your wings?''

''I can't believe this…'' Kayle muttered as she took a pen out of her armor. ''Here.'' She said handing me the pen.

''Dang how much space is in that armor of yours? Do you stuff your armor with stuff to make your chest look bigger or something?'' I asked as I took the pen from the angel. Although her helmet was hiding her face, I was sure that it was either going red or she was glaring daggers at me right now.

''Just… Sign the damn paper.'' Kayle said unamused as she looked away.

I looked at the paper, searching for any small details that I might have missed or anything that I might not agree with before hovering the pen over the spot for my signature. ''A-are you sure you don't want to think this over?'' Kayle suddenly asked as I was about to sign the contract.

''Oh what's that?'' I said, looking up from the paper. ''Suddenly dropping the tough girl act to show your true colors to me?'' I asked the armored angel, who's face remained hidden underneath the golden helmet.

''Becoming a champion is not a small step Oliver, it can be an exhausting job…'' Kayle explained. ''And who knows? Maybe with good behavior, they'll let you go early?''

''Kayle, I don't think you understand… I'm not exactly behaving well in here. I'm beating up a lot of people.'' I said with a serious tone in my voice. ''Not to mention that I'm slowly going crazy in here, the longer I sit here the faster I'm going to end up in an asylum.'' I explained my situation with a huff

''The Institute can sometimes be like an asylum.'' Kayle warned me.

''Eh, it can't be worse than the friends I've made here.'' I said looking at the golden helmet. ''From one asylum to another.'' I muttered as I signed the contract. ''One question, why is there three spots for signatures?''

''One for you, one for Vessaria and one for your designated Summoner.'' Kayle explained as she took the contract from me and rolled it up into a scroll. ''Now let's get you out of here.'' She moved closer to me and undid my shock collar. ''Now that my official business here is done, I can finally do this.'' Kayle said as she suddenly hugged me.

''I missed you too, and… I am so sorry for screwing up this badly.'' I said rather ashamed of myself as I patted the back of her golden armor.

''You look horrible.'' Kayle said letting go of me, a hint of worry in her voice as she inspected my face.

While taking a closer look at me she trailed an armored finger over the scar running from underneath my left eye, over my nose and underneath my right eye. ''What happened to you?'' She asked with a sad tone in her voice.

''It was my welcoming party. After taking a beating from a man called Clark Davis, they started to surround me with shanks. Turns out whoever put me in here thought it was a good idea to lock me in with my past targets.'' I said with a smile. ''Living here isn't half bad actually, I just had to avoid getting murdered for three weeks.''

''What happened after those weeks? Did they just give up?'' Kayle asked, taking a seat on the table near me.

''Nah, that's when I had beaten up most of them and the guards decided it was time to lock me up in solitary.'' I chuckling lightly. ''Oh man old hillbilly warden is going to miss me.'' I said as Kayle let out a laugh at my comment.

''He truly is something else.'' She said moving a hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing. ''You know if you want to surprise him, the honors all yours.'' She said motioning to the closed door behind me.

''Oh that'll be fun!'' I said getting up from my chair. ''Kayle…''

''Hmmm?''

''Thank you, for saving me from this place.'' I said with a smile as I turned to open the door.

I carefully opened the door, earning confused glances from the guards waiting at the door. ''Say do any of you know where I can find Mr. Warden loudmouth?''

''I see you've found your sense of humor agai- WHO TOOK OFF HIS COLLAR!?'' The warden yelled as he took out his gun and pointed it at me. ''Oliver… I know you're probably mad at me for some things that I said but no hard feelings, right? You're just going to walk back into your cell right? Don't forget I got you that cookie one time.'' He began blabbering as he slowly walked away from me, his gun still pointed at me.

''It was oatmeal raisin though.'' I said with a large smile.

''WHAT ARE YOU WAITING ON!? SOUND THE ALARM!'' The warden began to yell at his fellow guards.

''No need for that, I'm already free to go.'' I said calmly as Kayle walked up next to me.

''Oh thank god, ma'am please either kill him or atleast restrain him.'' The warden said as more and more guards started to pile up.

''Warden, please calm down. I'm taking Oliver here with me to the Institute of War.'' Kayle said calmly as she handed the panicking man his keys back. ''Where are his personal belongings stored?''

''Wait what!?'' The warden asked as he put away his gun. ''The-They offered you a job!?''

''Kaaaayle, you said I got to have my fun…'' I said pouting. The pout earned me a cold glare from underneath her helmet. ''Ok, got it. Shut up Oliver.''

''Yes warden, now please point us towards his belongings.'' Kayle said in her cold voice again. ''If you want I have his release forms right here, signed by Vessaria Kolminye, High Counselor of the League of Legends.'' She said pulling out the release forms from inside her armor.

 _Damn, she really has to be flat chested to pull that much stuff out of her armor…_

''Sure… Follow me.'' The warden said annoyed after reading the release forms and the contract I signed. ''Those look pretty official to me.'' The warden said as he walked pass us and brushed my shoulder.

* * *

 _~ Unknown high-security prison facility, entrance._

''Here you are, your stuff.'' The warden said through gritted teeth as he handed me a box with stuff. ''If you don't mind I'm going to take my leave now, I have a prison to run.'' The warden said as he quickly walked off, back the way he came from.

''Aw don't cry. I'll be sure to visit! And tell Clark, I said bye!'' I said waving at the large man as he walked back into the prison.

My fun was over quickly as Kayle cleared her throat, signaling me to hurry up so we could leave.

''I get it, I get it, I need to get dressed so we can leave…'' I said, looking into the container with some of my regular clothes stored inside. ''Wait a minute, this isn't what I was wearing when I was taking in!'' I yelled as I pulled out my regular clothes.

''Just go into the bathroom over there and change so we can go.'' Kayle said, impatiently tapping her armored feet on the floor.

''I'm on it!'' I said as I took the box filled with clothes into the bathroom and started to take off my orange prison suit.

Inside the container was my favorite pair of fancy black shoes, a nice pair of jeans, a white shirt with a tie and a fancy gray vest to go with it, plus a black overcoat. I frowned for a moment as I looked at myself with the clothes on. These specific clothes were the ones I picked for the date I would have had with Kayle.

'' _It could have been such a nice evening… Dammit Oliver, you had one job!''_ I mentally scolded myself as the cruel voice began to chuckle. _''What are you laughing at?''_

'' _The way you degrade yourself. It brings me pleasure to see you're doing my job for me.''_ It said as I fixed the buttons of the vest and the overcoat.

'' _And what might your job be exactly?''_ I asked disinterestedly as I already knew the answer.

'' _To drive you mad of course.''_ The cruel voice said with another chuckle

''Whatever'' I muttered as I looked at myself in the small bathroom mirror before making my way outside. ''Well? How do I look?'' I asked Kayle who was waiting on me.

''Surprisingly good, although the clothes seem a bit big don't you think?'' She said, making her way over to me. ''You really need to take better care of yourself because if these clothes used to be the right size, you lost a lot of weight.'' She said while fixing the collar of the white shirt.

''Just a tad bit hard to stay the same weight when you have to beat up at least two guys every day to get your dinner…'' I said with a sigh. ''Okay, enough prison talk, what are we going to do once we get to the Institute of War?''

''Well High Counselor Kolminye is waiting to speak with you, but why don't we stop by my room first so you can clean yourself up, you smell horrible.'' Kayle explained as we made our way out of the prison.

I squinted my eyes at the harsh light of the sun nearly blinded me. The heat was immense as I immediately took off my overcoat due to the warmth. I looked around confused, trying to figure out where the hell I was, cause clearly; I wasn't in Piltover anymore.

''We're in Shurima.'' Kayle said, the heat clearly not bugging her as she walked through the crowds of people. ''In case you were wondering.'' She said turning around to face me. ''Now hurry up! We got a teleporter to catch!''

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, High Counselor's office._

After being left alone for thirty minutes in Kayle's room at the Institute to freshen up after being imprisoned for over a month, Kayle took me to the High Counselors office. Sadly a place I was all too familiar with.

I gulped loudly, looking up at the large double doors to the High Counselors office. Mentally preparing myself for the conversation I was going to have with the High Counselor as Kayle slammed her fist into one of the large doors a couple of times.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

''Come in Kayle.'' A female voice said as the door to the office opened and the guards stationed next to the doors moved aside their long halberds, letting the angel walk into the office.

I tried to follow but directly after Kayle walked into the office, the doors slammed shut in my face and the guards crossed their weapons, blocking me from entering.

''Okay… I'll just… Wait over here I guess.'' I awkwardly turned my back to the guards, both of them giving me a cold look.

I tried to listen to the sounds coming from the High Counselors office but all I could make out was muffled talking and laughs, making me even more worried about my situation.

The large double doors to the office opened for me as the voice that called Kayle inside now addressed me. ''Mr. DeWitt, would you be so kind and please join us?'' The voice kindly asked as the guards moved their halberds aside.

''Uhm… Sure.'' I hesitantly walked into the office, the closing of the large double doors behind me startling me a bit as I quickly made my way further into the room.

To the left were giant bookcases filled with books of various sizes and origins, two giant chairs decorated with velvet cushions and a coffee table next to the bookcases. I passed a large ladder on wheels in between the bookcases. _Probably meant for the High Counselor when she wants a specific book…_

To the right was a special contraption surrounded by a table and chairs. The contraption held a globe in its place, a ton of colored flags sticking out of the globe. The table was filled with old and new documents, some of it looked like charts. _Maybe she's looking into charting all of Runeterra. I mean the League has explorers too right?_

''Mr. DeWitt, what a pleasure to see you finally reconsidered my contract.'' A middle age woman with brown hair said as she made her way over to me, her hand extended towards me.

''Vessaria Kolminye, the pleasure is all mine.'' I said with a hint of nervousness in my voice while shaking her hand. ''And please, call me Oliver. After all I am at your service from today.'' I said with a small bow of my head.

''Not quite yet Mr. DeWitt… Er… sorry. Oliver.'' She said letting go of my hand as she turned her back to me, her white and purple robe twirling as she did. ''Come sit.'' She motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk before she herself sat down behind the desk, moving some papers and a blue orb out of the way.

''I already signed the contract Miss Kolminye.'' I said taking a seat in the chair. ''Does that not make me a Champion of the League?'' I asked.

''No, Oliver. I'll fill you in on it as soon as Kayle has left the room.'' Kolminye said as she motioned to the large double doors which opened almost directly afterward. ''Kayle if you wouldn't mind.''

''Of course not High Counselor.'' Kayle said with a swift bow before she removed herself from the room by flying through the open doors, leaving Kolminye and me alone.

''Now Oliver, about your status as Champion.'' Kolminye said relaxing in her chair. ''There is a trail period you're going to have to go through, are you aware of this?'' She asked, her gaze never leaving me.

''Uhm, not really. Please do tell me more.'' I said thinking of how Champions were being sold as merchandise, the idea bringing a frown to my face.

''Every person that wishes to join the League as a Champion has to go through a testing phase. The summoners from Earth call it the 'PBE', a special environment where various changes are made to new and old Champions before they are allowed to be summoned by anyone.'' Kolminye explained.

''But what does that have to do with my Champion status?'' I asked confused. ''I get the whole trail period but wouldn't that make me a Champion?''

''Technically yes, but the biggest problem right now is your lack of a weapon.'' Kolminye chuckled. ''You felt it right? It's presence?'' She asked, the atmosphere in the room changing suddenly.

''You mean the voice I keep hearing in my head?'' I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

''Yes, it has gotten worse hasn't it?'' Kolminye asked with a grim smile on her face.

''Y-yes.'' I admitted ashamedly. ''I won't be long before I can't keep it under control anymore.''

''Fear not, someone is already on her way to take you to the vault and reunite you with your weapon.'' She explained. ''But until then, shall I explain what you are going to do for the rest of today?''

''Please do.'' I said sighing.

''The Summoners of the League are hungry for a new champion, and your timing couldn't have been more perfect. I am in quite the hurry to get your trail period started.'' Kolminye said with a smile. ''Today we will perform an old ritual known as a Champion Judgement, normally things would be different but like I said I am in a hurry.''

''So… A Judgement? What's that?'' I asked getting more and more confused by the second.

''It will be the first time you will be connected to a Summoner. It might seem a bit intense at first but-''

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

The large doors to the office flew open as a young woman stumbled in, nearly tripping over her dark green robe as she made her way into the office.

''H-H-High Counse-l-l-lor Kolminye! Y-you asked for me?!'' The young woman said nervously as she recomposed herself and bowed atl east five times. _These are the people who are going to summon me? Klutzes like her? Oh, gods…_

''Ah Summoner Rose you are earlier than I expected.'' Kolminye said with a hint of irritation in her voice while holding her head with one hand. ''Yes, I want you to take Mr. DeWitt down into the Institute's vault and hand him item 6893.''

''The R-R-Rose!? Ma'am a-a-are you sure!?'' The young woman asked.

''Yes Summoner, that one. Now go.'' She motioned the Summoner to leave. ''Oliver, Summoner Rose here will bring you to the Hall of Judgement after you've retrieved your weapon, we will start with the Judgement once we meet there.''

''Thank you, High Counselor.'' I thanked and got up from my chair, making my way over to the small form of the Summoner.

''C-c-come with me s-s-sir.'' The Summoner stuttered as she walked towards the large double doors of the office.

''And Oliver.'' Kolminye said as we were about to leave the office. ''Welcome to the League of Legends.''

* * *

 **YOOOOOOOOOO my peeps how's it going? Emerald here, comin at you with a new chapter of An Angel's Thief! It has been a while hasn't it? You know what? Don't remind me! I'm on vacation right now. I think I warned somewhere that if you were expecting Oliver to escape that you would be disappointed… It was never my intention to give anyone that idea, sorry. I just needed a way to get him involved with the thing that he hates the most.**

 **Just like always I'll make sure to go fishing for typo's and mistakes that I didn't intend to make. There's always a ton that get through, no matter how hard I try… And who knows? Maybe I'll add some more stuff. Anyway sorry for the long wait, jetlag has slowed me down by a mile but I'll try to catch back up in the upcoming weeks or whenever I get back home, promise!**

 **Soooo… Like I said, Oliver was never going to get out of prison on his own, thank goodness for the League having interest in his abilities. The Rose is still tainting his mind and he needs to cleanse himself sooner or later. Next time he'll be reunited with his beloved weapon, he'll have to go through a Champion Judgement and some more stuff! Probably getting acquainted with this clumsy Summoner ;)**

 **Anyway enough spoilers. You know what's better than spoilers? Reviews! But those are hard to do sometimes so that's why I made a Discord channel where you can show your love and support if you don't feel comfortable with reviewing, or if you just like chaos and weird stuff in a chatroom, OOOOR you just want to have fun somewhere with other people who read/write fanfics?**

 **You know what? Join us! At The Big Club! Enter the Discord channel by typing in: Discord dot gg /BWpaKr9**

 **Just remember to be respectful towards others and don't be racist so we can all have a good time, k? It's seriously a blast in the server right now with all the peeps that just keep coming and coming! So what are you waiting for? Come join us! Tell your fanfic loving friends and let's have some fun together! No need for hesitation!**

 **As always before I go I want to thank all of you peeps that either: Reviewed, Followed, Favorited or joined the Discord. You peeps are the best! Sharing your opinion and showing your love for the story is an important part of my motivation for writing the fic! I think I said it before but I never expected An Angel's Thief to do this well! I still sometimes get random emails from about followers and that has to be one of the best feelings for a writer! So like always, thank you for sticking with me on my journey of writing my random stories!**

 **As always I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys!**

 **I hope to see you all in the next authors note of any of my stories!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Emerald out!**


	5. Chapter 5

An Angel's Thief

Chapter 5: Judgement

* * *

 _~ Institute of War_

'' _And Oliver… Welcome to the League of Legends.''_ Kolminye's words rang through my head, leaving mixed behind as the elevator moved upwards.

''Uhm… M-Mister Oliver, s-sir?'' The Summoner asked, the nervousness never leaving her voice. Her high pitch voice startling me a bit as she hadn't spoken the entire way, up until now. ''Y-y-you're not allowed to lean against the g-g-glass.'' She said pointing at my shoe which was up against the glass of the elevator.

''Oh, my bad. Sorry.'' I said removing my foot from the glass. ''Say Summoner, I didn't quite catch your name last time, what was it again?'' I tried starting a conversation with the small figure dressed in dark green.

''I-it's R-R-Rose.'' She stuttered while adjusting her hood which was hiding her face.

''Rose it might seem rude of me to ask but… Do you always stutter or are you just nervous?'' I asked with a small smile.

''I-I-I…'' Rose began to mentally shut down before she let out a loud squeal. The sound she made was one I had never heard before, it completely caught me off guard as the squeal lasted a couple of seconds.

''Are you…okay?'' I asked a bit uncertain as the Summoner had stopped moving completely. ''S-Summoner?''

''I'm fine. It's just that you're going to be a new Champion and ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh, You're so handsome! Please don't tell my husband I said that! Eh, who am I kidding, you don't know who that is and even if you did, he already knows I'm all over The Shadow Reaper's Darkin form anyway. Hehe. Say do you know Rhaast? Do you, do you, DO YOU?!'' Rose suddenly started to speak very clearly and without stutters, almost as if she was completely cured of her shyness.

'' _This is what I get for trying to be nice to her…''_ I thought to myself as the Summoner just kept on rambling.

''He's so cool and sassy, as Kayn's weapon. And don't get me started on when he takes over! The horns! His face! The red skin! Say we're retrieving The Rose of Corruption, it's said that it speaks to its host as well, maybe it's a Darkin… * **GASP*** ARE YOU A DARKIN!?-''

''No, to all of your questions about me.'' I said cutting the woman off. ''Could you… Tone it down from a ten to a five, maybe?'' I asked the Summoner who's hooded face was staring at me.

''I… I get that a lot, sorry about that.'' Rose said, the enthusiasm leaving her voice. ''It's also the reason I don't have that many friends besides my husband's friends…'' She admitted sadly.

''I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'' I said awkwardly.

''I know! I'll just get my job done over here so we can both go back to what we were supposed to be doing!'' The Summoner suddenly said with a happy voice, like what I said never happened.

'' _Strange people, these Summoners…''_

''Okay, follow me!'' Summoner Rose said as the elevator came to a hold on the highest floor of the Institute. ''This is a Summoner only area, it's not available to the public because this is where all the important stuff happens!'' Rose explained as I followed her.

'' _How did they hide this whole floor from the public? With magic? These people might be a lot more dangerous than I realize…''_

The special area was filled with robed figures, apparently, the robes came in a lot of interesting colors, and all were decorated with a special lining. Some were a bit brownish, others silver, gold or greenish and every now and then there were robes decorated with blue or with gems.

Rose stopped to talk to a few hooded figures at a desk, close to a set of metal doors. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to one of the figures at the desk, who began reading it.

''I'm surprised Kolminye tasked a klutz like you with such an important task, don't you have like outfits to make?'' The figure said with a chuckle.

''Well the High Counselor must have her reasons now won't she?'' Summoner Rose said, the rude comment leaving her unphased.

''Whatever, just make sure you don't lose sight of that artifact or the thief.'' The figure behind the desk said as it looked pass Rose and glared at me from underneath its hood.

''I won't, now would you be so kind and open the elevator door for me?'' Rose said impatiently. ''Come, Oliver, we're almost at the vault.'' She said motioning me to follow her.

The metal doors close to the desk opened for us as we stepped in. ''Artifacts vault.'' A voice said as the doors began to close and the elevator began moving down.

'' _Almost there…''_ I thought to myself.

'' _Time for a reunion.''_ The cruel voice laughed in my head.

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, Artifacts vault_

''Mr. Oliver? Hello? Are you still with me?'' Summoner Rose asked, snapping me out of my starting conversation with the voice. ''We're here.'' She said, standing in between the large metal doors of the elevator, holding them open.

''I'm sorry, Summoner.'' I said walking out of the elevator. ''Just a moment with myself.''

The elevator leading to a short, dimly lit hallway, at the end, was a large, round vault door, decorated with gold and silver. The door was sealed off with three special lock mechanisms, all of them requiring specific things to open each lock.

''Well this is it. The great Institute vault, known for its many deadly artifacts.'' Summoner Rose said as she took off her hood, revealing her face. She ran one of her hands through her wavy auburn hair and fixed her large, round glasses. ''What? W-Why are you staring at me like that?'' She asked her cheeks flaring up.

''Your behavior doesn't fit your look at all, I was expecting a bit more of a stalker look.'' I said with a grin. ''Your husband is a lucky man.'' I complimented.

''W-W-Well he does have to deal with my clumsiness after all, hehehe.'' The summoner laughed nervously before turning to the vault door and typing in a code on a number pad that suddenly appeared.

After she ticked in the code making one of the three locks open as the number pad disappeared just as quick as it had suddenly appeared. Next was a retina scanner. Rose moved up her glasses and put her eyes against the scanner, making the second lock open as the scanner disappeared. Finally a microphone appeared as Rose moved closer to speak into it.

''Summoner 'Emerald' Rose, Gold division, Singed's Scouts. Two hundred twenty-five mastery points.'' She told the microphone.

After moving away from the microphone it also disappeared, just like the security measures before it as the third and final lock opened.

''There, open.'' Rose said with a satisfied smile on her face while pulling at the large vault door.

''Impressive security measures.'' I said as I followed the Summoner into the vault. ''So you have to be a Summoner to be allowed into this large thing?''

''Nope, no one is allowed in here. Well, at least not without the High Counselors permission.'' Summoner Rose explained as she suddenly took a left. ''That's why I had to give the guy at the desk that little piece of paper.''

''Right now we're going left, but what's to the right?'' I asked curiously as we passed glass displays with blades, axes, daggers, guns and a lot of more weapons and deadly trinkets.

''That's for me to know and for you to wonder Mr. Oliver.'' She giggled. ''It's a saying from where I'm from. I'm just teasing you. It's where we keep duplicates of Champion's their weapons.''

''That's strange…'' I said thinking about the dangers of making duplicates.

''Well, the Institute also makes duplicates of a Champion's attire so that if they have nothing to wear, they can take one from their closet in their apartment, provided by the Institute.'' Rose explained as we passed item's labeled with number five thousand. ''We're almost there.''

''Oh crap, my suit!'' I yelled, realizing that all of my thieving gear was either back at my apartment or taken by the police. Both would be a problem.

''Your what?'' The Summoner asked with a confused face as she came to a hold, revealing a glass container with The Rose inside. ''Anyway, I'll open up the container for you. Just give me a moment.'' Summoner Rose said as she fiddled with a cord of keys, searching for the right one to open the glass with.

'' _Take the artifact first!''_ The cruel voice hissed in my head.

'' _How about I don't do that?''_ I argued as I got ready to open a tear to Piltover.

''Summoner, excuse me for a moment.'' I said as I clawed open a portal. ''Oh man I haven't done this in a while…'' I muttered as I made the tear a bit bigger.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' Summoner Rose asked amazed as I stepped through the tear. ''Where are you going!?''

''I'll be right back!'' I said, poking my head through the tear back inside the vault before taking a look around the place I had gone. ''Not the smartest idea to put my stuff out in the open…'' I said as I looked at a mannequin with my 'Master Thief' gear on it.

Everything was put neatly on the mannequin. My cloak had been taken care of nicely, the feathers on the tips of the cloak were still as nice as when I left them. The pants looked like they were ironed and the boots looked polished as well, bringing a smile to my face. I took a closer look at the simple light body armor, inspecting it for damage, to my surprise, not a scratch to be found.

''Nice.'' I said as I took my gear and put it on, leaving my casual clothes on the mannequin. I pulled the tag out of my cloak and read the numbers on it. ''Case 21921196… Better look for the rest of my stuff…'' I muttered to myself as I searched through a few boxes before finding the matching number.

I took out the box and opened it, revealing my silver claw, leather glove, white mask and special belt inside. ''Oh I missed you guys so much!'' I whispered as I hugged my stuff before putting it on. ''There, that's much better.'' I said fixing mask as I walked back to the tear.

''Oh wait, before I forget.'' I said to myself as I took out a pen and scribbled something onto the little tag that was originally in my cloak and hung it into my black overcoat, smiling at the message it read. ''Can't leave without a proper thank you.'' I said as I stepped into the vault again, Summoner Rose waiting on me on the other side.

''Took you long enough.'' She said tapping her feet impatiently. ''Look I got the glass display open! It's all yours again!'' She said motioning towards the thorny artifact laying inside the display on a little green cushion.

'' _Something's not right…''_ I thought to myself as I felt the artifact's rough design between my fingers.

'' _Oh, sweet release!''_ The cruel voice said as I inspected the artifact, the ghostly and eerie green glow returning to The Rose as the voice seemed to leave my head.

''And stay the hell out of my head from now on.'' I told the weapon as it let out a large puff of green smoke and a loud screech which echoed through the vault.

''What. Was. THAT!?'' Summoner Rose asked wide-eyed while I fixed The Rose to my belt, realizing I didn't see the antique box anywhere.

''Apparently, being bound to an artifact like this results in attempts made by the artifact to drive me insane by taking residence inside my head when the bond is broken for too long.'' I explained to the Summoner who gave me a confused look. ''The thing speaks to me, trying to make me go crazy? Is that simple enough for you to understand?''

''Yeah, that, I can understand.'' The Summoner giggled as she began to walk towards the exit of the vault. ''Come, Oliver, I'll take you to The Hall of Judgement. High Counsilor Kolminye is probably waiting for us.''

* * *

 _~ Piltover, police department, Sheriff's office_

Caitlyn was sitting at her desk, slowly making her way through a large stack of paperwork, letting out a long sigh before stretching her arms.

''Oh, what's this?'' The sheriff asked herself as she took out a report of some sorts. ''This looks promising.'' She said to herself as she began reading.

'' _It has been a week since Oliver was brought to the prison. The guy is a lot of trouble I'll give you that much. As of today, he has sent three people into the infirmary (not including the minor injury he has sustained himself during a shanking accident.). What did stand out to me as a psychiatrist is that he seems to struggle with an increasing form of schizophrenia, making him seem depressed at times. I have yet to have a session with him, but I am already prescribing him antidepressants.''_

 ***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***

''CUPCAKE! CUPCAKE! CUPCAKE! CAIT! CAITLYN! LET ME IN! IT'S URGENT!''

The sheriff's reading session was rudely interrupted by the knocking on the door and the yelling that followed. The sheriff let her head hang and let out another long sigh as her unwanted nickname was being shared with the whole police department (Not that the nickname wasn't already known by everyone at the department.).

''Come in, Vi'' Caitlyn groaned. _''As much as I love her, the nickname yelling at work really has to stop…''_ She thought to herself as she glared at the opening door, revealing her pink haired partner, not wearing her giant gauntlets for a change.

''Cait you have to see this! It's urgent!'' The pinkette yelled as she ran into the office and began tugging at her partner's hand. ''Come ooooooon, hurry!''

''Vi, what is so important that you have to storm my office and nearly pull me over my desk?!'' The sheriff asked confused as she got up from her chair.

''It's the evidence room.'' Vi said as she pulled the sheriff along by her hand. ''It got raided.''

''WHAT!?'' Caitlyn yelled as she was pulled into the evidence room, multiple officers standing around the scene. ''Vi if this is another practical joke, I'll fire you for real this time.'' The sheriff said annoyed as she looked around the evidence room.

''You're the master detective here, you tell me what is missing.'' The deputy snapped at her partner, who was scanning around the room for anything out of the ordinary.

''Wait what happened to the thief's gear? This is civilian clothing…'' Caitlyn said after a moment of looking around the room. ''Did he?''

''I can't get in contact with the Institute prison, something about maintenance…'' Vi said with a scowl. ''Maybe someone just broke in here? Who knows maybe it was the mysterious 'C'.''

''Vi don't joke about that, he is still out there.'' Caitlyn said annoyed as she noticed a piece of paper hanging from the coat. ''What do we have here?'' She muttered to herself as she read the little piece of paper.

'' _Thank you for keeping it nice and tidy for me Pinky! ;p''_

''Whoever wrote this knows us, and maybe even knows you were the one that kept the suit clean… I never thought I'd say this but I think it really is someone here at the police station.'' Caitlyn said, trying to connect all the strange puzzle pieces.

''Well then it's time for an internal investigation.'' Vi said as she followed her beloved 'Cupcake' through the police station.

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, Hall of Judgement_

''Ah, there you two are.'' High Councilor Kolminye said as she stood next to the giant double doors of the Hall of Judgement. ''Oliver you look nice.''

''We took a bit of a detour to get here.'' Summoner Rose explained as she bowed her head towards the High Councilor. ''Well… Oliver did.''

''I just had to pick up some stuff. That way I actually look like a champion, and not like a civilian.'' I said smiling underneath my hood. ''So High Councilor… How does this work exactly?''

''Right I didn't get to explain it earlier to you.'' Kolminye said, shooting Summoner Rose a glance. ''Like I said before, a Judgement is the first link to a Summoner, that Summoner being me. It might seem a bit extreme but it is all an illusion. This is necessary in order for us to see your true potential and intentions.''

''Okay… Got it.'' I said hesitantly as I looked at the giant double doors, the words 'The Truest Opponent Lies Within'. _''An odd choice of words…''_

''Good luck Oliver.'' Summoner Rose said tapping me on the shoulder before taking her leave.

''Thank you Summoner, may our paths cross again.'' I said with a small bow of my head, making the young woman giggle as she did the same.

''Oliver are you ready for your Judgement?'' Kolminye asked, summoning a large blue orb in her hands.

''Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose.'' I said, walking up to the large double doors. ''So do I like… Just push them open or?'' I joked, earning a serious nod from Kolminye. ''Got it. I'll be right back.'' I said as I pushed open the doors.

Once opened, the doors revealed nothing but darkness inside, the light of the Hall of Judgement not daring to go inside the room, creating an odd border of shadows inside the room. Slowly I made my way into the room, the only light coming from The Rose. Without me noticing the large double doors closed behind me with a loud,

 ***SLAM***

I jumped slightly as the whole room was now enveloped in darkness, not even the green eerie glow from The Rose could light the dark room at this point, it was almost like the darkness consumed every source of light it came in contact with. Suddenly a small light appeared in the distance, drawing me towards it.

''And what do we have here?'' I said to myself as I made my way towards the light, passing through some strange barrier, sending me back in time.

I felt young again, well… younger I suppose. I walked around my old room, with my old bed, my old books, my old everything. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was back home! Happiness hit me as I remembered Kolminye's words. ''It might seem a bit extreme, but it is all an illusion.''

'''Right, it's not real.'' I told myself as I couldn't resist taking a look through some of my old books. ''Ah, the good old times.'' I said as I put my books away.

''Oliver! Who are you talking to?'' A familiar voice asked from the other side of the door. ''You aren't playing around with your powers again are you?''

'' _It can't be…''_ I thought dumbstruck.

''Oliver? Are you okay in there?'' The voice called out again, this time knocking on the door of my room.

''It's fine ma! I'll be out in just a minute!'' I assured my mother. _''Wait, I remember this day…''_ I thought to myself as I gulped loudly.

''That's fine sweetie but supper's ready so hurry up! You know how much Hank hates waiting!'' She knocked once more on the door before taking her leave.

'' _Wait, it's all fine. I just have to not go into his room and everything will be fine.''_ I thought, calming myself down as my body began to move on its own, walking into the hallway. _''NO, NO, NO! Oliver stop! You don't want to go near that room!''_ I mentally protested but my younger self didn't seem to listen.

It was just all one big memory, playing out in front of me, the only thing that I was allowed to do was give the right answer to questions, any wrong answer wouldn't come out of my mouth. It was like I was forced to watch my past mistake all over again.

My younger self felt something, drawing itself towards Hanks workshop, instead of the dinner table, where I was supposed to go. I was yelling, no. Screaming and begging for my body to not go in there. Not wanting to relive that painful memory.

As my younger self made its way into the workshop, I noticed something shiny, hanging next to a nice, white box. I opened the box, revealing The Rose. It's enchanting green glow, making my younger self's eyes go wide in amazement. But still, that shiny pendant looked so familiar. I took it and opened it.

Inside the pendant was a picture of my mother, holding a teeny-tiny little baby while she was getting a kiss on her cheek from my father.

'' _No! No… Not again…''_ I began to cry, the younger version of me didn't mimic my sorrow, although, in just a second, he too would be in tears. _''I don't want to hear it again! Not after all this time.''_

''What the hell are you doing in my workshop!?'' I heard Hank say as I felt his hand grab a hold of me. ''Give me that!'' He said as he snatched the pendant from my hands.

''Hey! That's my dad's! Give it back!'' My younger self yelled as he struggled to get loose and tried to grab the pendant. The actions earning him a slap to the face, sending him to the ground. ''Where did you get that? You fat bastard?'' My younger self asked. ''I thought dad's body was never found after that hunting accident?''

''I'm going to tell you a little secret Oli. You and your father were supposed to die that day, if it wasn't for you being sick that day, you both would have been out of my way. But alas you stayed behind, making it easier for me to dispose of your damn rat of a father.'' Hank told his story, enjoying every minute of it.

My younger self was sitting on the ground, holding his reddening cheek as a handprint formed on it. Tears in his eyes as Hank continued.

''And do you want to know the best part? It send your mother straight into my arms.'' He laughed.

''I'm going to tell her everything.'' I said through gritted teeth, the pain of the memory no longer eating away at me.

''Go ahead, she'll never believe you! Ha, what a joke!'' Hank laughed as I noticed I was in full control of the memory again.

I spun around grabbing The Rose from the box.

During my spin I noticed myself changing into the man I have become over the passing years, my regular clothes from all those years ago, changing into the black coat and armor as I pointed The Rose at the spot Hank had been standing.

''WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF BITCH!?'' I yelled, the dried tears staining my face. ''SHOW YOURSELF! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!''

''Oliver. I had no idea.'' Kayle appeared in front of me, clothed in thin white dress making her look like an actual angel from heaven. ''Becoming a champion means harming me… Could you bring yourself to do that?'' She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

'' _Dammit, I got carried away in an illusion… Dammit, Oliver! Focus! It's all just a test!''_

''I know that, and yes, I could,'' I said staring at her.

''Prove it.'' She said taking a step closer, grabbing The Rose by the barrel and pulling it closer to her chest. ''Do it.'' She said, closing her eyes with a smile, her hands already bleeding due to grabbing a hold of The Rose's thorns growing out of its barrel.

I stared at her, I knew I had to do it. I hoped she was bluffing but an illusion doesn't bluff I suppose… ''Let's just get this over with.'' I said with a sigh as I pulled the trigger, firing a bolt into her body.

As the bold entered her midriff, her eyes shot open in surprise. She slowly raised a hand to my cheek, carefully cherishing it with tears in her eyes. ''Thank you.'' She said.

The ground underneath us gave out and I started to fall into darkness, the same darkness that covered the room before, but this time there was no floor, I kept falling as I saw Kayle's lifeless body also fell down. Her beautiful golden locks waving in the air.

Tears mixed with blood flying through the air as we fell.

I wanted to scream her name, but no sound escaped my throat. I could only raise my hand to try and catch her as we both fell. I realized my efforts were in vain as I hit the floor with a loud thud, the black smoke from the ground swallowing me whole until there was nothing more than darkness.

* * *

 _~ Outskirts of Piltover, forest, 300 years ago_

''KAYLE!'' I yelled as I shot up from my fever dream. ''What the!? Whoa!'' I yelled out of surprise as I lost my balance and fell out of the tree I was laying in.

''Hahaha, oh man. You, humans, are the worst when it comes to sleeping in trees, you know that right? Oliver? You okay, buddy?'' A voice laughed before asking me if I was okay.

''Yeah, I'm fine… Wait a minute… Yoesef!? IS THAT REALLY YOU!?'' I yelled as my head shot up, searching in the trees for my friend.

''Of course it's me! Who else hangs around your weird ass?'' The young, raven feathered Lhotlan Vestaya said as he jumped out of the tree, landing safely on his talons. ''What were you dreaming about? I heard you mutter all kinds of weird things.''

''I'm… not sure.'' I said massaging the spot on my head that I hit when I fell down. _''Was it all just a dream? Was none of it real? Or is this the illusion? I don't even know anymore…''_

''Oliver? Hellooo? You ok? Hey! Mu'Takl!'' Yoesef said nudging me. ''Are you ok?''

''Don't go around calling me a blood traitor, just because I hang around you! Be happy that I am friends with you at all!'' I said pushing my oldest friend.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever Oliver, you know you love me.'' He said. ''AS A BROTHER OFCOURSE!'' He yelled awkwardly.

'' _Ah, awkward teen talk, how I_ _ **not**_ _miss you.''_

''Hahahaha, I know you don't mean it that way. I got my eyes set on someone else anyway.'' I said winking at the Vestaya as I took a seat against the base of the tree I just fell out of.

''This Kayle girl you keep mentioning in your sleep?'' Yoesef said with a smirk as he sat beside me.

''Perhaps.'' I said smiling as I thought about the blonde angel.

''Well? Tell me about her! Is she your age?'' Yoesef asked interested while brushing some of his feathers.

''At the moment I question her existence…'' I said thinking about the last two months that I had lived in Piltover. _''Was it really all a dream?''_

''You're daydreaming again! Mu'Takl, snap out of it!'' Yousef said laughing. ''If she really is that pretty and you're afraid I'm going to steal her away from you then fine, don't tell me!''

''I told you not to call me that!'' I yelled giving him another playful shove. ''And Kayle would never love a raven like you!''

''Wait is she another person you came up with in your mind? C'mon Oliver, you have to start meeting girls your age! It's not like the perfect girl will just fly into you on the streets!'' Yoesef laughed.

''You'd be surprised.'' I said getting up from the base of the tree. ''Are we going to waste away our day here? Or are we going to do something?'' I asked offering my friend a hand.

''What did you have in mind, brother?'' He asked taking my hand as I pulled him up. ''You know I'll always follow you!'' He said with a large smile.''

''We could go swimming.'' I suggested as a joke, knowing that Yoesef doesn't swim.

''Mu'Takl! You know I don't swim!'' He yelled annoyed, giving me a slap on the back of my head. ''Not to mention that I'm shedding my feathers again!'' He said brushing his feathers again, making black feathers fall to the ground.

''Yes!'' I said happily as I started to pick up the feathers. ''Your feathers are the prettiest Yoesef! One day, I'll use them to write down our story! Showing the world that Vestaya and Humans can live next to one another!''

''As brothers from different parents!'' Yoesef said as he put his hand on my shoulder as I did the same, we laughed together as he began to walk towards the Great Piltover Lake. ''Come, let's get you that swim you crave! I'll just sit and watch your clothes while grooming my feathers.'' He laughed.

''Sounds good to me!'' I laughed with him as we made our way towards the water.

* * *

 _~ Outskirts of Piltover, Great Piltover Lake, 300 years ago_

We walked together for a few minutes, talking some more about what I dreamed about. Yoesef always was interested in my stories, whether I came up with them myself or if I dreamed it, he loved it all.

''Yoesef?'' I asked the young Vestaya as I took off some of my clothes, throwing them his way.

''Yes, brother?'' He said as he neatly folded the clothes.

''Do you think beautiful days like this are fake?'' I asked, earning a confused look from him.

''What are you talking about? Is this about your dream again? This Kayle girl and the League of Legends don't exist, Oliver, it's all in your head!'' He said with a large smile.

''I suppose you're right…''

''Like always!'' We said in unison, pointing a finger at one another before bursting out in laughter.

''Are you sure you don't want to join me in the water? It's hot outside today.'' I asked him as I walked towards the water.

''Sure as I'll ever be, Mu'Takl! We Lhotlan aren't made for swimming, but if you see a pretty Marai, tell me, okay?'' Yoesef laughed at his joke, watching me walk into the water.

The cold water felt amazing on my younger body, especially during the warm drought that had been going on for the past few days now. I lay on my back, floating in the water, enjoying the cold feeling on my back and the warm sun on my stomach.

After a while, I looked up to see how Yoesef was doing. He was still sitting in the same spot where I handed him my clothes, taking care of his brilliantly kept black feathers. ''Go look for that Marai, Mu'Takl!'' He laughed and waved a couple of times.

''Will do!'' I yelled back as I dove deeper into the water.

The depths of the Great Lake were filled with seaweed and for a second, I thought I saw a green scaled Marai waving at me. My eyes went wide as I watched her wave at me, her beautiful green scales reflecting the sunlight, hitting the water.

She winked at me and swam away, leaving me behind at the bottom of the lake as I noticed I was running out of breath. I swam up as fast as I could, hoping to catch my breath in time.

I shot up from underwater, gasping for air as I caught my breath. ''Yoesef! You won't believe it!'' I yelled as I saw him lying on his back next to my clothes. ''Yoesef! Brother? YOESEF?!'' I asked, panicking as I swam towards the shore.

''Yoesef! What happened!?'' I yelled as I ran up to his motionless body. My face went pale as I noticed a black bolt sticking out of his chest, piercing his heart. I recognized the black bolt sticking out of his chest as I cried over his dead body.

During my sorrow I didn't notice the lake and the forest behind us, turn back into the black room, my body changing back to its original form, back to what it looked like when I entered days ago. At least it felt that way, it felt like days since I stepped into this awfully painful illusion.

''Yoesef! Get up! You can't leave me! I promise I didn't mean to leave!'' I cried, holding the dead body of the young, black feathered Lhotlan before it also faded, just like the forest and the lake.

A figure walked up behind me. I heard the heavy footsteps come to a hold before the figure spoke up. ''Why do you want to join the League of Legends, Oliver?'' It asked. My eyes went wide as I recognized Hank's voice, knowing he was the one that killed Yoesef I turned around and screamed at him.

''YOU MURDERER! I'LL KILL YOU!'' I yelled as I pulled The Rose and fired it into his figure, the black bolts embedding itself inside his body, not affecting him.

''Why do you want to join the League of Legends?'' He asked again.

''YOU WANT TO KNOW!? YOU? OF ALL PEOPLE?!'' I screamed as I grabbed him by the throat, attempting to choke the life out of him. ''I'll tell you! I will never let anyone be like you! NO! I will never let anyone become like you! I will make sure to punish, EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Of you disgusting pigs.'' I said panting heavily as tears stained my cheeks.

After a moment, the figure turned to black ashes, fading in the dark, revealing two large double doors. I walked over and pushed open the doors, revealing High Councilor Kolminye standing in the doorway.

''Amazing.'' She said with a sad expression on her face. ''I'm so sorry Oliver, but I had to dig deep to get the right answer out of you.'' Kolminye apologized.

''Is that what happened to Yoesef? Is that how he died!?'' I asked blinded by sorrow. ''TELL ME VESSARIA!'' I yelled as I grabbed her arms, shaking her wildly.

''Oliver… Oliver! Get a hold of yourself!'' She yelled as she was unmoved by my freak-out. ''You know how Yoesef came to his end, he lived a happy life! You saw it when you traveled here!'' She said telling me about the things that she had seen through the metal link as Summoner and Champion.

I stood in the middle of the Hall of Judgement, trembling due to the emotions that were coming over me, staring at the ground, cleansing my cheeks from the dried tears that had left lines on my face.

''R-Right…'' I said slowly. ''I-I think I need a moment to think about all of this.''

''Summoner Rose, would you be a dear and take Oliver to the hotel room that I had readied for him?'' Kolminye asked as Summoner Rose came from across the corner.

''W-When did you notice I was there?'' She asked walking up to me, putting her hands on my shoulders as she motioned me to follow her. ''You know what, we'll talk about that later, come, Oliver, this way.''

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, Summoners hotel_

''Here we go.'' Summoner Rose said as she opened the door to the hotel room. ''Nice and cozy.'' She said motioning me to go inside.

''Thank you, Summoner.'' I said, sounding depressed. ''I'm just going to sit here for a while and eh… rest up.'' I said taking a seat on the king-sized bed.

''Oliver… What Kolminye showed you… I'm sorry.'' Rose said, guilt marking her words.

''Summoner, you have nothing to feel guilty for. I was warned by a lot of people… 'Becoming a Champion is no easy feat.', 'It's going to be intense.', 'I had to dig deep.'.'' I quoted, taking off my coat, belt and silver gauntlet.

''Oliver, what I witnessed today was… Not something to take lightly, you're carrying a lot of emotional baggage.'' She said, taking a seat next to me, carefully rubbing my back. ''But you're a strong man.'' She said with a weak smile.

''You know, I always expected Summoners to be these, horrible people that don't care about any of the Champions but you little lady, you are something special.'' I said, mimicking her smile.

''Oh, a lot of us don't give a rat's ass about the champions. But there's even more of us, that love every single one and celebrate every new addition to the League.'' Rose said taking off her hood and fixing her glasses.

''I'm just going to have a drink and go to bed I suppose…'' I said searching the mini-bar and taking out a large bottle of whiskey. ''You drink?''

''N-N-Not really…'' The summoner said, getting up from the bed, ready to leave. ''I'll leave you to your business.'' She said standing in the doorway. ''And Oliver.''

''Hm?''

''Please take good care of yourself. We might just have met, but you're already in my top three.'' She said, sticking out her tongue playfully.

''Your… Top three?'' I asked confused as I poured myself a glass of whiskey.

''Favorite Champions, silly.'' She said. ''Have a good night.'' She closed the door.

''You too.'' I said sitting down on the bed, the glass of whiskey in my hand, the other massaging my eyes. ''Gods, Yoesef… I'm so sorry...''

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, Institute gardens, midnight_

A man clothed in black walked through the Institute gardens, carrying a small collection of items and trinkets. He looked around a couple of times, making sure no one was watching as he made his way to one of the older trees.

What he didn't notice were two pairs of eyes following him from above, watching his every move inside the gardens. The pair whispering to each other as the man found a suitable spot to sit down.

He sat down in front of an old willow, crossing his legs, putting the collection of trinkets in order.

First, a small, Ionian incense burner. Second, he pulled off a hand full of feathers from his black cloak, putting them inside the incense burner. And last he lit the feathers inside, burning them.

''Darling, are you seeing what I'm seeing?''

''Yes baby, this guy is interesting.''

''Let's keep watching and see how much he knows.''

The man sat motionlessly watching the feathers burning inside the burner. His breathing slow and his eyes focused on the burning feathers.

''This guy knows the ritual…''

''It's not over yet sweetie.''

''I know that I'm just saying he's not like the others.''

''It's an ancient ritual, surely he doesn't know what he's doing.''

''You know, watching those Lhotlan feathers burn is kinda sexy.''

''Shut up, we'll miss the finale if you keep talking so loudly!''

''Sorry…''

''Shhh!''

As the last of the feathers burned up and the ashes flew away into the sky, the man remained seated for a moment before speaking up.

''Heh… Brother from different parents…'' He muttered.

''I told you that he couldn't have known the whole ritual.''

''Taitah be tervaash, Yoesef.'' **(*)** The man said as he picked up the incense burner before getting up and leaving. The action leaving one of the pairs of eyes wide out of surprise and the other pair filled with excitement.

''He… knows the whole ritual!? Who is this guy?''

''He seems like an interesting fellow.''

''Shut up Rakan.''

* * *

 **(*)** 'Taitah be tervaash.' comes from the Vestaya/Ionian dialect for 'Rest in peace or 'Rest well'

 **AYYYYYY It's meeeee! Emerald… You know? The guy who writes the story? Yeah me neither. WAIT A MNUTE! What am I doing uploading this early after posting a chapter? All in good time. I'm comin at ya with that sweet, sweet fanfic. Last time it had been a while, now it hasn't even been a week? Yeah, I'm weird like that. Don't remind me.**

 **Anyway, I can hear you ask, Em why the early chapter? Well, let's just say that I was feeling inspired to write this chapter, plus the fact that if I don't do it now, I might just have to let you wait for atleast two weeks before uploading anything. Some things came up and I might just not have a charger for the upcoming days of my vacation, resulting in a salty me and a phone that is going to suffer from all the notes I'm going to be making. So yeah, that's why I wanted to get this chapter done asap. Plus if I upload this now then I should be back on schedule with my weekly uploads, hell I'll even be two whole days early.**

 **Just like every time, I'll say that I'll go look for typos that slipped my eye after the chapter goes live! And like any other time, I might add some stuff aswell , who knows? ;)**

 **So… A bit more on Oliver's past and his feathery friend that I'm sure I've mentioned before as a 'special' friend, did that fool you? Did you think there was going to be some weird time love triangle? No that ain't happening, atleast I don't have it planned. As for having things planned, Oliver is still missing some stuff, someone owes him an apology and I AM DISSAPOINTED AT THE LACK OF KAYLE IN THIS CHAPTER, Dammit me. Shut up me, you know nothing. Right now Oliver has a few more stops to make and people to meet before he'll have his very first moment on the rift, which I may split in two parts, who knows? ME! Ha! Sorry… I'm just like this. -.-**

 **As for Xayah and Rakan… They'll have a bone to pick with Oliver sooner or later. Wait! Was the other pair of eyes Xayah tho? :Thonking: Rakan are you cheating on your girlfriend? You know what? Don't answer that… Let them find out on their own! Tune in next time to find out! (Or not. It's a free country .)**

 **Also if you want to stay tuned on the latest updates (Jeez, even for me that one was bad.) on all of my fics or on some other fics that float around , and I mean some really nice fics you should consider joining the Discord channel!**

 **You know what? Join us! At The Big Club! Enter the Discord channel by typing in: Discord dot gg /BWpaKr9**

 **Just remember to be respectful towards others and don't be racist so we can all have a good time, k? It's seriously a blast in the server right now with all the peeps that just keep coming and coming! So what are you waiting for? Come join us! Tell your fanfic loving friends and let's have some fun together! No need for hesitation!**

 **So let's go over the last thing that I do every other upload nowadays, the thanking of you guys! To all of you who take their time to read my stories, review them (either on discord or just on ), follow, favorite, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I love you all so much for reading! You guys are the main reason that I haven't given up on writing the stories! So thank you so much for reading any of my stuff and sticking with me on this journey!**

 **As always I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys!**

 **I hope to see you all in the next authors note of any of my stories!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Emerald out!**


	6. Chapter 6

An Angel's Thief

Chapter 6: First days are rough

* * *

 _~ 300 years ago, Forest_

The forest was empty, almost as if we were alone, obviously, this wasn't the case but it was definitely how it felt. Dad always told me that it was hard to hunt for food in the winter because of the many animals hibernating and the animals that don't, adapting to their environment.

With the snowstorms finally settling down, I and my dad were able to hunt for the first time ever, at least for me that was. He had no other choice but to take me with him, he needed all the help he could get because our reserves were nearly empty and asking others to help means sharing.

We had been walking through the cold snow for hours with nothing to show for until suddenly my dad grabbed me and pulled me down into the snow.

''Look Oliver!'' He whispered as he pointed at what looked like another lifeless lump of snow. ''It's a white rabbit!''

''Dad, I think you're going nuts that's a lump of snow…'' I said skeptically as the lump began to hop around as if it was trying to prove me wrong.

''See Oli? I got a good eye for an old man.'' My dad laughed as he handed me the old buckshot weapon. ''This'll be your first kill on your first hunt, just don't tell your mother, ok?'' He asked smiling.

I aimed the gun at the small rabbit that was chewing on some grass it found, not noticing its imminent death closing in as I lined up the shot, I took a deep breath and… dropped the weapon making my dad sigh silently.

''What is it now Oli?'' He whispered, giving me an annoyed face. ''Don't start this again. Oliver…''

''But, dad-'' I wanted to argue but he shushed me.

''Oliver. J. Q. DeWitt. What did I tell you about using this weapon?'' He said with an annoyed face as he pulled out a silver gun-shaped artifact, showing it off as we laid in the snow.

''That I'm too young to be using The Rose…'' I said pouting as he showed off the golden decorative rose that was carved into the weapon.

''Exactly.'' He said shoving the buckshot back into my hands. ''Now get to aiming.''

''But,'' I said, earning me another sigh from my father. ''You also promised mom that I wouldn't be killing anything until I turn twelve and here I am, pointing a gun at a rabbit.'' I argued with a large grin.

*Sigh* ''Fine, here.'' He said handing me the silver weapon. ''But only this one time and not a word about this to your mother!'' He hissed as he moved his hands over mine, helping me aim the weapon. ''Now what you want to do is-''

''I know how to aim and shoot dad…'' I said giving him a bored look as he quickly let go of my hands.

''Fine, suit it yourself, but if it recoils into your face don't come crying to me.'' He said, eyeing the rabbit.

I felt the sleek and elegant design of the silver weapon for the first time in my hand, carefully putting my finger on the trigger. I moved my face a bit closer to where the chamber of a revolver would usually be, the only difference is that The Rose didn't use ammo but a keystone to power itself.

I closed one of my eyes as I looked at the rabbit, pointing The Rose awkwardly at the animal. I was about to pull the trigger when my father grabbed the barrel of the artifact and pointed it into the snow with a sigh.

''Oliver what is the most important thing that I taught you?'' He asked as he pressed the gun into the snow, but not taking it from my hands.''

''Always respect woman?'' I half asked confused.

*Sigh…* ''The other thing?'' My father said as he massaged his eyes with one hand.

''All woman are queens?'' I half asked once more, this time with a grin.

''Oliver…'' my father said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. ''You better be joking.'' He never stopped rubbing his eyes out of annoyance.

''Yeah, yeah. Aim with your eye and kill with your hand. I remembered that's what I was doing until you stopped me!'' I hissed as the both of us eyed the rabbit that was looking around.

''That isn't remotely close to what I taught you…'' My father said as he let go of the weapon. ''You aim with your hand but **always** kill with your heart.'' He said with a serious tone in his voice.

As he removed his own hand from the artifact's barrel he pulled one of my own off of the gun as well, taking me by surprise.

''Now kill that animal properly before it hops away, I know you can do it.''

I gave him a quick nod and aimed the weapon once again. _''What if it recoils into my face? What if I miss? What if- No I got this.''_ I took a deep breath. Finally, I pulled the trigger of the weapon a bit insecurely.

The light around me intensified as the trigger of The Rose was pulled, almost like the light was coming from the silver of the artifact. I expected a screech but the only thing I heard the sound of a raging fire as the golden rose engraved on the barrel lit up, showing me images of my father using the silver and gold artifact, literally burning the images into my mind as the light began to blind me and wake me up.

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, Summoners hotel_

''Hmmmm….'' I sat up in a large unfamiliar bed before blinking a few times and running a hand through my messy hair. ''No random woman in the bed with me? Drunk me did a decent job this time…''

I put my feet next to the bed before slowly getting up and groaning as a wave of pain reached my head.

''Where are those pills when you need them?'' I said stumbling around the unknown room, cursing in pain as I hit my foot on something. I picked up an empty whiskey bottle as I slowly started to remember bits of what happened the night before.

''Right… The League… THE LEAGUE! SHIT!'' I told myself as I stumbled groggily and hungover into the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror of the hotel bedroom as I ran a finger over the scar on my nose that I earned during the shanking accident in the prison. ''Dammit Oli, you have to start taking better care of yourself?'' I asked my reflection who mimicked me.

I let out a sigh as I noticed the bags underneath my crystal eyes and the light stubble beard starting to form. ''Gods, I look like crap…''

'' _Oliver, you smell horrible…''_ Kayle's voice suddenly rang through my head, suddenly waking my up from my little negative moment.

''Taking better care of myself step one, showering… I suppose.'' I said throwing the black pants aside before getting into the shower and letting the water flow down my tired, hungover body.

'' _Another dream… Or a vision? Gods, I'm not sure anymore.''_

After a moment of showering and using up all the free little shampoo's that you always get at hotels (it was needed anyway, I mean which sane person showers in prison regularly?), I got out of the shower, covering myself with a towel before taking another look in the mirror, this time inspecting my full body.

My body looked weak and tired. The worst part is that it's not only looking like that but my body felt weak and tire as well, my clothes don't even fit like they used to… Not to mention the bruises all across my body due to prison fights every time I got out of my cell.

'' _It's… not that bad, right?''_ I asked myself as I tried to force myself to smile.

'' _Pathetic, all of it. Just look at yourself.''_ The cruel voice whispered. I felt its presence in the room, almost like it had its hands on my shoulders while whispering into my ear. Too bad that the voice was just what I needed to hear to snap back to reality.

'' _Oh hush you. I don't listen to you any- Hey, that sounds pretty good actually.''_ I told the voice.

'' _What are you talking about you damn ingrate?''_ It hissed in my head, clearly annoyed at my sudden change of mood.

'' _Hush sounds like a pretty good name for you, what do you think?''_

'' _I truly despise you, you damned fool, godsdamned ingrate.''_ The cruel voice began to insult me before silencing itself.

'' _Why are you calling me an ingrate all of a sudden?-''_

 _ ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***_

My mental conversation was interrupted by knocking on the hotel door, making me raise one eyebrow in confusion.

 _ ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***_

I snapped out of my suspicion as the knocking became more aggressive and louder, making me realize that it might be handy to respond to stop the knocking which was causing a horrible headache.

''Just a minute!'' I yelled as I struggled with putting on my pants as I stumbled towards the door, nearly tripping over one of the empty whiskey bottles littering the floor.

''Ouch, dammit.'' I cursed loudly as I stubbed my toe against a bottle as I opened the door to the hotel room.

Confusion hit me as I looked around the empty hallway. I looked left, nothing. I looked right, once again nothing. ''Strange I could have sworn that someone was-''

''Hey you! Down here!'' Giggled a voice as I looked down I was met with a large, stitched-up red and gold wizard cap with two large, purple, furry ears going through them. ''Sorry if I woke you up with my knocking but I had to use my staff since well… My hands are full!'' The small female Yordle giggled as she motioned to the white box in her hands.

''Gods, I am so sorry!'' I quickly apologized while offering help with carrying anything for her, which made a purple faerie pop out from underneath her large hat, forcing me back. ''I'm not used to Yordles, my apologies.'' I said, making the Yordle giggle.

''Heehee our kind gets that a lot because you know… small and all heehee.'' She began giggling at her own joke before suddenly stopping and continuing the conversation. ''Say you're the new guy right?''

''Uhm, yeah, yeah of course.'' I said shaking my head, recovering from the confusion. ''My name is Oliver, pleased to meet you.'' I said with a weak smile before holding out a hand.

''Pix hold my staff for a moment!'' The Yordle told the fae as she threw her staff into the air, forcing the poor little fae to carry the weight of the staff as she shook my hand. ''Lulu's the name! Fluffiness's the game! Unless you don't like that game, we can always play another game! Pix knows a ton of games!'' She said motioning to the Fae who started violently shaking his head while carrying the Yordle's staff.

''Oh you little rascal give me that!'' Lulu said with a cheery voice as she took the staff with her free hand before handing the staff to me. ''Hold this for a moment.'' The purple Yordle said as she began to reach for the Fae. ''C'mon Pix we gotta show Oliver what we got!'' She said reaching for the Fae.

The scene went on for a while, I felt a bit awkward and didn't say anything to Lulu as she forced Pix to play with her, making the Fae glare at me.

''So… Eh… Lulu, what brought you to my room this early?'' I asked as she stopped hopping after the Fae and faced me again.

''OH RIGHT! Here!'' Lulu yelled as she handed me the white box in return for her staff. Now that I got a closer look at it turned out to be the antique box for The Rose with a letter on top of it. ''High Councilor Kolminye send me to deliver these to you!''

I inspected the antique box, carefully opening it, revealing the red cushion inside. _''_ _ ***HISSSSS***_ _''_ The cruel voice hissed in my head at the sight of the box, knowing that if I put The Rose in he would become weaker.

I chuckled at the cruel voice, making Lulu giggle as well. ''What are we laughing at?'' She asked through the giggles, bringing me back down to earth and out of my moment.

''Oh sorry, just a little moment.'' I said while opening the letter before starting to read the fancy handwriting.

* * *

 _Oliver,_

 _I never found the time to apologize for putting you through those painful memories and illusions without any real warning or explanation yesterday._

 _We didn't have much time as the Summoners of the League are becoming impatient, waiting for a new addition to the battlefield… A Judgement was the fastest but also the oldest way to prepare both you, my Summoners and designers for the upcoming weeks on the PBE as the Earth Summoners like to call it._

 _Usually, we do not perform Champion Judgements for obvious reasons, once more I apologize for that._

 _I know that you mistrust me and the Summoners of the League of Legends but please take this as an extra apology. I'm sure you would like it back, it's something a certain klutzy Summoner forgot to give you yesterday._

 _As for today, I want you to meet with Summoner Rose again. She has requested that you visit her in her studio. She needs your opinion of a few things before we send you onto the Rift for the first time to showcase your abilities._

 _The best of luck,_

 _Vessaria Kolminye._

* * *

'' _Hmm, I suppose Kolminye isn't as bad as a person as I thought.''_ I thought with a smile. As I read the letter I began to feel nauseous, I could feel the bad decisions from last night hit me as I turned around to leave Lulu in the doorway, making my way towards the bathroom.

Lulu skipped after me unnoticed before making her presence known. ''Tremendous!'' She yelled as she swung her staff, casting a spell, making me feel a lot better if not the best I've felt in a long time.

''Wha!? What did you do to me!? I feel better than when I take those pills!'' I cheered the Yordle on, making her giggle as she hid most of her face behind her large hat with the exception of her large emerald eyes, which were filled with joy.

''Pills? Oh, you mean those Pixie Pills! Those cure hangovers right? What do you think is in those things? Pixie dust of course!'' Lulu started laughing before snorting once, making her laugh even harder.

''If you say so.'' I said with a large smile on my face.

'' _This one is even more insane that you are fool…''_

''Well what are you waiting for? Chop-chop! Get dressed!'' Lulu suddenly said as she began pushing me into the hotel room before beginning to throw my clothes at me. ''Come on we're going to be late!''

''Late for what?'' I asked confused as I put on my black vest and body armor that goes over said vest.

''You'll see!'' Lulu said with a large smile. ''But if you don't see it, I'd recommend closing your eyes, unless you're Lee Sin, it doesn't matter to him! Heehee'' The Yordle giggled.

I shook off Lulu's strange behavior and fixed my clothes and armor before picking up my long feathered coat, making Lulu gasp in excitement as she hops onto the bed and began inspecting the feathers.

''Hmmm, not purple but it could be worse…'' The Yordle told her Fae companion that was sitting on her shoulder. ''You're right Pix! We can fix that!'' Lulu said as she began twirling her staff around.

''NO!'' I yelled, raising both hands as I was in the middle of fixing the hood of the coat. ''I mean… please don't, these feathers are the last thing I have that remind me of someone really special.'' I said, earning a sympathetic look from the Yordle.

''I'm sorry I just wanted to be a good support…'' Lulu said while walking towards the door of the hotel room. ''I know what will cheer you up! Follow me!''

''To where exactly? I'm not really familiar with the Institute…'' I asked as Lulu and Pix both began tugging at my cloak.

''To the mess hall! Time for breakfast!'' The Yordle said as she let go of me and began walking ahead. ''Come on slowpokes! It's this way!''

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, Mess hall_

''It's over there! Through those large doors!'' Lulu said as she pointed her staff towards two large double doors.

I followed the orders I got from the Yordle, resulting in me walking into the doors which wouldn't open, leaving me confused and Lulu giggling.

''Hehehe, I completely forgot to tell you that the doors only open for champions, sorry.'' She laughed as she touched one of the doors with her staff. ''That should do the trick.''

I let out an annoyed grunt as I opened the doors, the Yordle mage sitting in my neck while holding onto my hood and a few strands of hair underneath to my discomfort as she tugged every now and then.

As we walked into the mess hall, I got a few weird glances from some of the Champions having breakfast, some whispering about how Lulu, ''Got another one to do it.'' Which left me a bit confused but I didn't mind, the Yordle seemed like a good person, a bit too happy peppy for me but still a good person.

I looked around the mess hall as most Champions stopped staring and continued eating their breakfast after a moment. A lot of tables were filled with Champions from their respective nations, some more famous than others.

The first thing that stood out was the table closest to the door where nine tails happily swirled next to a large green flaming skull clad in an old black robe, the strong smell of cinnamon hanging around the two. Sitting with them were what looked like an undead centaur, a green scaled Marai and a red haired woman who wore a rather 'revealing' outfit as all were chatting with one another.

A few tables away there was two Lhotlan Vastaya, both of them glaring at the nine tails that were still swirling around, sometimes wrapping around the specters form. One of them noticed me looking at them and shifted her glare towards me, making me look elsewhere.

On the other side of the mess hall was a table filled with Champions from Noxus, at least that was my guess as the Grand General of Noxus sat down and began talking to the two figures both of them wielding axes.

And almost right next to the table was a table filled with Champions from Demacia, one again a guess but the fact that Jarvan IV, the Demacian crown prince was sitting at the table with people mostly clad in blue, white and gold gave it away slightly.

I felt Lulu hop off my neck, pulling on my hair, forcing me towards the ground, making a Yordle in a purple shozoku at a nearby table laugh at me before he received a smack on the back of the head by a large man with purple glowing eyes and a dark blue armor before he gave me an awkward wave, his eyes never showing any emotion.

Some laughs came from another table near the ninja table, the woman sitting with the Yordle ninja and large man glared at the table with a red clad ninja, a mage with purple orbs floating around her and a young man with a living scythe (I swear I saw it blink!), making the young man stick up his middle fingers towards her. The mage and the ninja both letting out a sigh at the young man's behavior.

''Hey, no time for sightseeing! I gotta show you around!'' Lulu said twirling her staff in my face.

''Sure let me just… look for someone.'' I said a bit distracted as I caught sight of a pair of white wings sitting at a table with a large jackal, a large bird man, a woman armed with a large boomerang and a man with crystals floating around his shoulders, the man pointing towards me and Lulu as Kayle turned around, got up and walked over.

''Lulu, I see you brought Oliver over, how nice of you.'' She said, her helmet blocking her expression. ''I'll take it from here, the High Counselor's orders.''

''I'll just show him one more thing before I'm off to eat!'' Lulu said tugging at my coat. ''Come on, slowpoke I need to show you this!'' She said before turning back to Kayle. ''Don't worry, just this one thing and he's all yours.'' She said, winking at the confused angel.

Lulu stopped in front of a strange Hextech machine, motioning me to use it. ''Uhm… How am I supposed to use this and what is it anyway? It looks weird…''

''I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that just now.'' Lulu said with a smile.

''And why is that?'' I asked, raising my brow.

''Because weird is the best silly! Wait no! Purple, purple is the best! Check this out!'' Lulu smiled as she asked the machine for 'The usual purple combo.' _''Whatever that means…''_

As the Yordle gave the command, the machine began to buzz and steam a bit, releasing a lovely aroma into the air. Lulu quickly held a plate underneath the machine as three large purple pancakes fell onto the plate before being topped with whipped cream, a (You guessed it.) purple jam and sprinkles.

''So you just tell the machine what you want and it'll make it for you! Pretty handy isn't it?'' Lulu asked as she resisted the urge to dig in.

''That looks like a diabetic nightmare waiting to happen.'' I said pointing at the plate filled with the sugary breakfast on it. ''Cool.'' I added after a moment, making the Yordle smile.

''It really is!'' She said before walking off towards a table filled with more Yordles. ''Anyway, Kayle seems to be waiting for you! Good luck on your first day! I'm already looking forward to seeing you on the Rift Oli!'' She said as both she and the Fae waved goodbye.

'' _Don't tell me all of them are this insane…''_

''Oliver! Over here!'' Kayle said waving me over towards the table she and been sitting, the man with the crystals and the jackal doing the same.

''Finally a chance to meet you.'' The jackal said, his deep voice echoing a couple of times as he extended his large, bandage covered arm towards me. ''Nasus, pleased to meet you Master Thief. Kayle has told me things about you.'' He said chuckling.

''Nice to meet you.'' I told the large jackal before looking at Kayle with an annoyed face.

''What? What did I do now?'' She asked shrugging.

''So you told even more people about me joining the League before I'm even a champion? I mean you told Ahri and Thresh and now a giant dog?'' I asked Kayle as Nasus let out a sigh.

''I am a jackal, please refrain yourself from calling me dog, it's already bad enough that the Summoners revere to me as 'Doggie'. The Dark Child, I can endure, but full grown adults… That is just too much...'' Nasus complained as the rest of the table laughed and chuckled.

I took a seat next to Kayle, another hand was extended towards me, this time it was the man with the crystals floating close to him. ''Taric, it is an honor to meet someone as skilled as you are.'' He said giving me a firm handshake.

''Nice to meet you, I like the whole crystal thing you got going on.'' I said as Taric let out a loud gasp.

''I'll have you know that these are gems and not crystals.'' Taric said jokingly as most of the group let out a sigh with the exception of Nasus, who ignored the comment.

''He's pretty sensitive on that subject.'' Kayle whispered as I nodded and apologized to Taric for not recognizing the difference between his 'outrageous' gems and regular crystals, making him chuckle.

''Apologies accepted new friend, I'll make sure to keep you safe on the Rift when we have a chance to fight alongside each other.'' Taric said with a bright smile as he took a sip of his juice.

''My name is Azir, you may know me as The Emperor of the Sands or you may have heard of my revival and journey to return Shurima to its former glory.'' The armored bird said as he extended his hand.

''Who hasn't? It's an honor to meet you, your highness.'' I said bowing my head slightly. ''You did a fine job announcing your return three years ago.''

''That was me only scratching the surface, but it will have to do, for now, I am still adjusting to the change in culture, Sivir here is a descendant of mine, we are lucky to have met.'' Azir explained as he motioned towards the woman sitting next to him, completely ignoring the conversation and cleaning her weapon.

''Speak for yourself old man, I was doing just fine by myself.'' Sivir said with an annoyed tone in her voice while polishing the boomerang.

''That's not what I recall-'' Azir said, narrowing his eyes at her before being interrupted by a voice message playing inside the mess hall.

''The Institute of War will open its doors shortly, will all Champions please prepare for being summoned onto the Rift?'' As the message ended, a few Champions stood up and disposed of their plates before leaving the mess hall.

''Crap, I didn't get breakfast…'' I said, snapping my fingers as I realized that I probably didn't get another chance today.

''Oliver, you're not available for summoning yet…'' Kayle said. ''Today, they'll probably want to see your abilities and talk over some things about your release skin.'' Kayle explained while stretching her wings.

''Hmmm, well the letter said something about meeting with a Summoner in her studio…'' I said scratching my chin. ''I suppose you don't know where that is?'' I said eyeing the angel.

''You're lucky we still have a few minutes.'' Kayle said, getting up from her seat and motioning for me to follow her. ''This way.''

* * *

 _~ Institute of War_

Kayle and I walked through the halls of the Institute, or at least she did, I just blindly followed her through the empty hallways.

''So… How have you been doing, the past few weeks...'' I started awkwardly. ''I mean you know what I've been up to, but I never got a chance to listen to you.''

''Oliver, now is not the time…'' Kayle said looking at her phone, silently cursing. ''If I have to guess, we won't have much time to catch up during the upcoming weeks either, new champions always have a busy time during their first weeks.'' She explained while stopping at some sort of bridge which connected two parts of the Institute.

Kayle looked down for a moment, I followed her gaze as I looked on in amazement, the beauty of the Institute leaving me breathless. A large glass roof let a lot of light in, shining down on the white tiles of the entrance. Close to the entrance was a large water fountain, spraying water up into the air, the water and the light creating a small rainbow around the fountain.

Summoners seemed to take their spots at the respective information kiosks and shops as another unlocked the doors to the large building.

''Oliver we need to go down one floor, but waiting for an elevator is going to take too long, I need you to improvise.'' Kayle said as she jumped over the ledge of the bride and slowly glided down. ''Come on I'll catch you!'' She yelled from the ground floor, holding her hands up.

'' _First days are the worst...''_ I thought as I vaulted over the ledge, opening a tear to fall through.

''Oliver?'' Kayle asked confused as she looked around the entrance.

''Catch me!'' I yelled as I fell on the floor in front of the angel with a loud thud and a groan. ''Oof, you said you'd catch me…'' I said getting back up with the help of Kayle before dusting myself off.

''If you would have jumped I would have!'' She argued. ''What are you grinning at?! You could have broken something!'' She said angrily.

''Kayle please calm down, I don't expect to break anything falling from that height.'' I said while enjoying the fact that she was worried about me.

''You jumped down a two story tall ledge!'' She nearly yelled through the lobby, earning a few glances from confused Summoners.

''Well if that happened I would have asked you to carry me to the infirmary.'' I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. ''Or maybe you could have healed me back in your quarters.'' I said earning an annoyed sigh from the angel.

 _ ***Beep, beep* *Beep, beep* *Beep, beep***_ An alarm went off from where Kayle was standing, making her reach into her armor and pull out her phone again. _''Where does she hide that thing?''_

''I… have to go for now Oliver, the Institute officially opened, I'll be summoned any minute now.'' Kayle said with a sigh as she showed me her phone which displayed a timer going down rapidly.

''Care to explain to me what that those numbers mean?'' I said as I noticed blue rings forming around Kayle. ''Kayle what's going on?''

''Don't worry Oliver, it's a recall spell. I'm being summoned for a game and since I'm not present, my summoner uses his magic to get me there.'' She explained.

''But where am I supposed to go from here on!? I have no clue where to go!'' I said raising my hands as a blue light began to pull Kayle away from me. ''What if I get lost?''

Kayle pointed at a receptionist sitting at a desk near the entrance before she was teleported away, leaving me to wander the halls of the Institute alone. ''Well at least she pointed me in the right direction…'' I muttered as I walked towards the receptionist.

''How can I be of service today?'' A chubby Summoner asked as she put away her phone and faced me with an annoyed face.

''Uhm… I'm being expected by a Summoner in her studio but I have no idea where to go…'' I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. ''Kayle thought you might be able to help me, hehe.''

''Ugh…'' The Summoner groaned as she began typing on the keyboard in front of her. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she read something on her computer screen. ''You're the new Champion?'' She asked with a hint of excitement.

''News travels fast I suppose…'' I said, tapping my fingers on the receptionist's desk.

''I'm so sorry, why didn't you say so?'' She said as she began apologizing a few more times. ''Uhm, the studio you're looking for is down that hallway and it should be the first door on your right. Skin studio number one.'' The woman said, pointing towards the long hallway in the distance.

I thanked the receptionist and quickly headed towards the right room. I followed the instructions, given by the receptionist and just like she said, there was a room with a large, golden one on it.

I hesitantly knocked on the door a few times, not getting a response. ''Hello? Rose? Are you in there?'' I asked knocking again.

''Come in, the door should be unlocked…'' I heard Rose her weak voice say.

I walked into the room, which smelled horrible, making me cringe in disgust. ''Oh gods, what is that awful smell?'' I said, my eyes darting around the room, searching for the Summoner.

''That would be dedication, my dear Oliver.'' Rose said as a stack of colorful clothes began to stand up on its own. ''I've been up all night, working on your release skin, plus I've been working on some extra things.'' The stack of clothes began to move and remove layers of itself.

''People keep telling me about this release skin stuff, mind explaining it to me?'' I asked as Rose revealed herself from underneath the stack of clothes, fixing her glasses and her auburn hair, tying it into a pony tail. ''And what are you doing underneath all those clothes?''

''Well… You see… Uhm, a few hours ago after finishing up I accidentally knocked over a stack of Star Guardian skins and they felt so good that I fell asleep underneath them… Hehe… he.'' The clumsy Summoner laughed awkwardly as she pushed the clothes aside.

''So you didn't have time for a drink but you did have time to work all night? Rude.'' I joked as the Summoner opened a large closet hidden in the wall, peaking my interests as I took a quick peek inside.

''Kolminye tasked me with designing your release skin, it's so hard! Of course, I didn't have time to get drunk with you!'' Rose defended herself as she pulled out an outfit, protected with a plastic bag. ''As for your other question, skins are basically an alternate version of yourself that Summoners can use while using you on Summoner's Rift.'' The petite woman explained as she pulled the outfit out of the bag and put it on display.

''Oh right… I'm a product to be sold for profit now…'' I said a bit annoyed as I looked at the outfit that the Summoner had prepared for me. ''So what is this supposed to be?''

''I went for an alternate take on the High Noon skins, most of the High Noon skins have a brown color pallet where yours will have a bit more of a gray look to it.'' Rose explained as she opened another hidden closet, pulling out a metallic box before opening it. ''This is the design for The Rose I went for.'' She said as she pulled out a silver revolver with a golden rose engraved into the barrel.

''Rose… It's beautiful…'' I said as I inspected the weapon. ''It looks like-''

''The original Rose right? I thought you'd like it, that's why I took inspiration from your memories.'' Rose said with a smile. ''Well try on the outfit and tell me if I did a good job!'' She said excitedly.

I looked at the outfit with a skeptical look. _''C'mon Oliver, Rose worked really hard on this…''_ I told myself as I picked up the whole attire before taking it into a dressing room.

''Rose?''

''Yeah?''

''Why doesn't this have a hood or a ballistic vest?'' I asked as I walked out of the dressing room, buttoning up the regular brown vest that went over a white buttoned up shirt with a red scarf.

The outfit created by the Summoner didn't look half bad. The outfit consisted of a pair of brown cowboy boots and brown pants with a bit of a dusty look to them. My body was covered with a white buttoned up shirt, a red scarf around my neck and brown vest going over it. And to still be rocking the long coat style the outfit was finished with a gray coat which was about as long as my usual coat.

''Well… Cowboys don't usually wear hoods or ballistic vests. As for your hood problem, I can fix that!'' Rose said as she pulled out a gray cowboy hat with white feather which matched the long coat that came with my outfit.

''I suppose it could be worse…'' I said taking the hat from the Summoner and putting it on. ''So how do I look?'' I said twirling around in front of the Summoner.

''Like a real gunslinger! I hope the other Summoners will like it as much as I do!'' Rose said happily before handing me a belt with bullets in it. ''Here! As a finishing touch.'' She said as I fixed the belt with the alternate version of The Rose in its decorated holster.

''You really have an eye for detail, Rose.'' I complimented as I inspected the holster which was decorated had special charms and feathers from different birds.

''Thank you! heehee.'' The Summoner giggled as she handed me my regular clothes. ''Here change back and leave the rest to me, another Summoner is waiting on you, he's going to go over your abilities, so we can create a teaser for the public.''

''And where can I find this person?'' I asked as I walked back into the changing room, already taking off the coat and shoes.

''Don't worry he's already here.'' A man called out from the other side of the room.

As I walked back into the studio with the outfit neatly folded, I walked in on Rose smooching the mystery man who was wearing a special white Summoner robe. ''Oh… Do I need to come back another time? I mean I can do that if you two would like.'' I said, making the petite Summoner blush heavily before she covered her face with her hood.

''So you're the guy that stole my wife's free night out with me?'' The man said as Rose let go of his waist. ''Man, I already have a hard time getting around this place and now my own wife barely has time for me.'' The man said as he motioned to his cane, making me feel bad for him.

''Tea! Don't guilt trip Oliver!'' Rose said as she kicked the man against what I assumed was his good leg. ''He doesn't deserve this!'' She began scolding her husband.

''Auch! Dammit Rose that really hurts!'' Tea said as he rubbed his leg.

''That's why I do it.'' She said sticking out her tongue playfully.

''Ok, well I think I'll just go for now, you two seriously need to get together or something, just make sure that this outfit doesn't get dirty.'' I said turning around, making both Summoners shout at me to ''Wait up!''

''You're not going anywhere until we've gone over your abilities, after that we'll ask permission from Kolminye to summon you into a game with a couple of friends.'' Tea said as he pulled Rose closer to his person, holding her close as she nuzzled his robe a bit.

''Well alright then, show me the way Summoner.'' I said, giving him and his wife a bow, making Rose giggle and him chuckle.

''Here, catch.'' Rose said as she threw me a blue crystal.

''What is this?'' I asked as I caught the crystal, instantly regretting catching it as I was bound to where I was standing. ''WHAT IS GOING ON!?''

''Calm down Oliver, it's a summoning crystal, it'll teleport you to the Summoner's Rift.'' Tea explained as I tried to escape the blue circles that started to form around me. ''I read that you had a Judgement? You'll be fine, you'll just hear us in your head.'' Tea continued explaining as he summoned a blue orb from out of nowhere.

''You better not leave me stranded on some weird battleground!'' I yelled as I was teleported out of the room.

* * *

 _~ Summoner's Rift, Practice tool_

As I was transported by the crystal, all I could see was white, no other colors, no other people, no sounds, no nothing. It was pure silence and peace for a few seconds. _''I can get used to this…''_

Before I could realize what was happening, I caught a glimpse of the Summoner's Rift, a square arena connected by three paths coming from both sides. The scenery around the Rift caught my attention, the beautiful rivers and forests beneath the Rift looked so much better than the battle arena that was coming closer and closer. _''Wait, closer? AM I FALLING!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?''_

'' _Calm down Oliver, you're almost at the Rift, I promise the landing won't hurt.''_ Tea's voice rang through my head.

'' _You better be right because that floor is coming awfully close!''_ I yelled as a blue light shot down onto the summoning platform, making the Yordle shopkeeper look up in excitement.

''Is that how you introduce yourself to everyone Summoner Tea?'' I asked as I took a look around the area I had dropped into. ''You throw them into the middle of nowhere?''

''Well in my defense, Rose threw you the summoning crystal before I could even introduce myself.'' Tea's voice could be heard all over the Rift. ''And I'd gladly give you a hand right now, but Summoners aren't allowed on the Rift during a live game.''

''But I've seen Summoners on the Rift before, I'm sure!'' I said, taking a look behind me where water fell from a large knight-like statue holding up a huge gemstone.

''Those are open Rifts'' Rose said as she started to explain the situation. ''An open Rift is when an arena is shut down and all the neutral monsters are turned to non-aggressive so anyone can enter! It's a great place for dates!''

''Or proposals.'' Tea added as I heard the couple kissing again, making me sigh.

''Okay I get it you two, what am I supposed to do here?'' I asked as I felt some strange force telling me to move to the lane to the right. ''What's going on?''

''Don't worry, I'm just moving you towards the bot lane, where you will probably spend most of your time on the Rift.'' Tea explained as I walked pass a large knight statue, this one looking a bit different from the big one back at the base.

''The bot lane?'' I asked confused as the strange force stopped moving me.

Suddenly a strange dummy appeared as a little scouts hat dropped on top of its head, making me chuckle before it turned into the sheriff of Piltover herself. ''Whoa!'' I yelled as I drew The Rose and pointed it at her.

''Chill Oliver, it's just a target dummy with some visual changes, it can't fight back unless we want it to.'' Rose explained calmly. ''Now Oliver, judging by your memories and your Judgement, we created a list of abilities that we would love to see you perform.''

''And what if I can't?'' I asked confused. ''I mean you guys came up with my abilities, so how am I supposed to know them?''

''Trust me, you know how to perform them, but for now, we'll help you by projecting mental images into your head so you know what to do.'' Tea explained. ''Some of this may seem new to you, but deep down inside, you are able to do these things.''

''Let's start with your first ability (Q). **Thief's Dance**.'' Rose said as an image of me dashing forward and firing a special bolt towards the target dummy made its way into my mind.

''Looks easy enough.'' I said as I mimicked what I just saw, dashing forward in a twist like motion before firing a black and green bolt towards the Caitlyn dummy. ''How was that?'' I asked as I noticed a symbol forming underneath the dummy.

''Really nice personal twist to it Oli, please note that during the dash we added a special effect called a 'dodge' effect, this makes you invulnerable to any auto attacks that are fired during your short dash, making you able to trade very well against certain targets.'' Rose cheered before explaining the rest of the ability.

''We don't have much time for chit chat, moving on.'' Tea said, sounding a bit hurried. ''Next up is an ability (E) you've used before but with a little twist to it, we're skipping your second ability for now.'' Tea said as a red line formed in front of me.

An image of me opening a tear to absorb a bullet flying my way made itself into my mind as I heard a loud bang. Out of shock, I clawed open a tear in front of me, absorbing the fired bullet that came out of nowhere.

''Yesssss…'' I heard Hush (The cruel voice.) say as The Rose began to glow green and let out a black smoke.

''What the hell is going on?'' I asked Tea and Rose as the strange force forced me to fire The Rose into the Caitlyn dummy a few times, making the strange symbol return underneath the dummy, only this time a green rose became more and more clear with every hit.

''We've made a few changes to your tears. Instead of using it to jump all over the place, you'll use them to stop projectiles with an added bonus for your essence hungry weapon.'' Tea explained.

''We connected the absorbed projectiles from your **Protective Tear** with The Rose, feeding it the essence that was used to create the hostile projectile, empowering it with **Sated Hunger** for a few seconds.'' Rose added.

''So that's why he sounded so pleased…'' I said as I inspected The Rose. ''But what is that strange symbol underneath the dummy?'' I asked, pointing at the green rose.

''Something you'll need for your second (W) ability.'' Tea said as a new image found its way into my mind, this time I just grasped towards the targeted dummy, pulling essence out of it. ''We like to call it **Mark of The Rose**. Try it out on the dummy.''

''Uhm… Sure, this one seems a bit easy.'' I said grasping towards the dummy, making the symbol underneath the dummy disappear as a green smoke formed around the lowest part of the dummy. ''What did I just do?''

''It's like you did when you shot that officer.'' Tea said. ''You forced the corruption to leave the dummy. And we at the Institute added a little spice to it by adding a snare to the mix, it's our job to even out your kit after all.'' Tea continued explaining.

''Oh, by the way, Oliver. If you manage to hit the same target five times with your auto attacks and first ability, you'll mark them with a stack of hunger. If you trigger **Hunger of The Rose** (Passive) with your sixth attack the target will take a large chunk of true damage and trigger **Sated Hunger** for a few seconds.'' Rose explained, making my head spin with all the information I was being force fed.

''I was getting to that part dear…'' I heard Tea say as I heard some giggling coming from Rose.

''I thought we were on a tight schedule here…'' She told him in reply.

''Guys focus please…'' I said with a sigh. ''I really don't like being all alone on this deserted rock.''

''Don't worry Oli, we only have one more ability to go over.'' Rose said, making me exhale in relief. ''It's your ultimate ability, we decided on **Thorn of Pure Corruption** (R). You don't mind any of the names right?''

''All a bit edgy for my taste but I guess if I had to come up with it myself, we'd be sitting here until Snowdown, so we better just roll with it.'' I said as a new image clouded my mind.

This time I was taking aim at the dummy for a few seconds, letting The Rose take in as much energy as it could hold, before unleashing it all towards the dummy with a loud screech. The image making me gulp as the recoil of the shot looked like it would rip my arm off.

''Come on Oliver, the clock is ticking. I have about seven Summoners waiting to start a special reveal match featuring you…'' Tea said a bit annoyed. ''Nothing bad can happen to you on the Rift… Well except for dying, that can happen, but you'll respawn! Nothing to worry about.'' The crippled Summoner said.

''Yeah that really helps soothe the mind…'' I said as I aimed The Rose towards the dummy, focusing on making it absorb as much energy as it could. I could clearly see a small vortex of dark green, pulling in energy before I let it all go, firing a black thorn-like projectile towards the dummy, a large green cloud coming from the barrel of The Rose plus a loud screech. ''Did I do it?''

''Wow…'' Both Summoners said as the smoke cleared, revealing a knocked over target dummy, the projectile still sticking out of its middle. ''We'll need to tone that down a little…'' Tea said after a moment.

''No time! We need to teleport Oliver into the custom match before it's too late!'' Rose yelled as I noticed the blue rings form around my feet again.

''Oh no…'' I told myself as I felt myself being pulled off the Rift.

''Rose don't!'' I heard Tea yell at his wife as the blue light swallowed me whole, taking me to a new place.

* * *

 **WOOOOOOO! Emerald here! Coming at you with a new chapter after way too long! It's been so freaking long since I had the chance to write An Angel's Thief because of what I already feared and discussed in the last AN, the lack of a laptop charger, but being the dumb-dumb I am I didn't give you guys a quick heads-up, only the Discord squad got that one, and with that one I mean my whining and grumpy moods as I couldn't charge my laptop and write…**

 **Anyway, all that has happened and the lack of chargers gave me time to work out some stuff for both my Project fic and this one! I have some juicy stuff planned, muhahahaha! I hope that with this update I can get back into my schedule and upload a new chapter next week and maybe a new Project chapter by the end of the week, but no promises as I still have a job and an important internship to prepare.**

 **I'll do my best to fix all the typo's that have been pointed out to me by Discord squad and what I found myself after this chapter goes live! That'll take some time since I also have some typo's I need to fix across all the chapters of the Project fic and this one!**

 **Welp, I did it Lulu! You got what you wanted so badly, a Lulu cameo and a lot of other champions and references to champions! Can you spot them all? (Probably not because my writing game is so weak lol) Big sorry to onni in the Discord. No Lux this chapter, but next chapter is going to be her time to shine… I'm sorry that pun was uncalled for…**

 **I worked out Oliver's kit one final time, trying to make it as original as possible by adding some more stuff and changing up some names of the abilities, which probably over tweaked his kit a bit and made him seem overpowered… Well, that's because I was aiming for that Riot Games classic ''New champ = Noob champ, OMG PLEASE NERF'' feel. (And trust me Oliver will be nerfed xd)**

 **If you guys would like to know more details on his abilities, visuals and interactions/animations, please let me know so I can work it out into a loose one-shot. It will take some time but we only have one more month before I'm gonna take a hiatus in October to put all my effort into the Halloween specials for both my fics. September is going to be filled with updates if it's up to me!**

 **Man all this talking about updates and fanfics really has me in the mood for some advertisement for my Discord server!**

 **You know what? Just join us! At The Big Club! Enter the Discord channel by typing in: Discord dot gg /BWpaKr9**

 **Just remember to be respectful towards others and don't be racist so we can all have a good time, k? It's seriously a blast in the server right now with all the peeps that just keep coming and coming! So what are you waiting for? Come join us! Tell your fanfic loving friends and let's have some fun together! No need for hesitation!**

 **Now gather around my lovelies, you know what time it is. I do this every time when I end a chapter, it's time for me to share my love for all of you. (No homo, JK ALL OF THE HOMO, unless that makes you uncomfortable of course, I won't judge.)**

 **Ok but seriously I appreciate all the love and support from you guys, every follow, favorite and review means the world to me and keeps me motivated to write and come up with more! YOU GUYS ARE TRULY THE BEST AND DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU DIFFERENTLY! Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me on this journey!**

 **As always I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys!**

 **I hope to see you all in the next AN of any of the chapters of my stories!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Emerald out!**


	7. Chapter 7

An Angel's Thief

Chapter 7: Oliver takes on the Rift

* * *

 _Institute of War, pregame lobby_

''Hey guys! Were here!'' A white-robed Summoner said as he pulled along a dark green robed Summoner. ''Sorry that it took so long, we got held up in a practice round.''

''My bet is that it's Rose's fault!'' A badly kept young man in a gold and silver Summoner robe said.

''Fuck you!'' Rose yelled back as she took a seat in one of the chairs before summoning a blue orb.

''When?'' The young man shot back, making the small woman flustered and earning him a piercing glare from Tea. ''What? It was a joke. You know like those things we used to do before one of us got married?'' He asked sarcastically.

''Just… don't. I'm not in the mood for you harassing my wife.'' Tea said as he also sat down, before summoning a blue orb. ''Tiger, Mud you two ready?'' He asked the other two silent Summoners clad in orange and red robes both lined with silver.

''Yup, just get me Zac and I'll try not to be useless.'' One of them said, picking up his orb.

''I'll just play serious for once, then again, supporting is easy so maybe I'll troll just a little.'' The other said as he summoned an orb.

''I'll actually report you to the tribunal if you troll this game.'' Tea said as all five summoners got ready to select a champion. ''So who's going where anyway? Riv? Rose? Any preferences?''

''I'll go bot and guide Oli a bit, Riv probably should go Mid.'' Rose suggested. ''That leaves Top lane for you boo.''

''Barf.'' One of the other three Summoners said as the couple began to sweet talk. ''Can we get started? I want to get back to ranked, normals are a big waste of time…'' The Summoner known as Riv said tapping his finger on his blue orb.

''Yep we should get started, let's go, everyone!'' Tea said as they began to ban certain champions.

* * *

 _~ Summoner's Rift, Summoning platform, pregame_

After being teleported onto a summoning platform and having taken a look around, (This one was different, it was all red and without a natural waterfall…) I attempted to have a conversation with the Vastaya shopkeeper in his little crashed ship. Sadly this shopkeeper was just as talkative as the last…

After my failed attempts at making conversation with the shopkeeper, I decided it would be best if I just sat down for a moment and enjoyed my alone time for the time being. I opened a small tear and grabbed a bag of Demacian chocolates and slowly started to munch down on a few.

Suddenly another red light shot down next to me revealing the young man with long braided hair with a blue highlight running through, wielding the living scythe that I saw this morning in the mess hall.

''This is for you master Zed…'' He muttered while kneeling like he was praying for good luck.

*Sigh* ''Zed and his teachings shackle you, they are holding you down! I on the other hand offer freedom!'' A demonic voice suddenly spoke up from out of nowhere, startling me a bit.

''Like I would fall for your lies.'' The young man said calmly, looking at the scythe as he talked. ''It seems like we aren't the only ones here, I didn't see you there.'' The man said looking my way with a weird smile.

''Uhm… Hi?'' I said getting up, inspecting the young man in front of me. ''I'm fairly new here, Oliver's the name.'' I said extending my hand towards him.

When I saw him in the mess hall this morning he seemed like a normal man but now that I got a good look at him he seemed interesting to say the least. His whole left arm and shoulder seemed to be affected by some sort of corruption coming off of his weapon

''Shieda Kayn.'' The man said shaking my hand for a short moment. ''My companion here is named Rhaast.'' Kayn explained as he showed off his weapon.

''That's the voice I heard earlier?'' I asked Kayn, making the weapon chuckle.

''Indeed, bringer of death coming through.'' Rhaast said, the eye on the scythe shifting its gaze from a passive one to an amused one. ''When does the killing commence?''

''Soon…'' Kayn muttered as two blue lights shot down on the other side of the Rift. ''Seems like two Champions have been selected by the enemy.'' He said looking towards where the lights shot down.

''So a two on two?'' I asked as two more red lights shot down onto our platform. ''Never mind.''

A familiar green lantern presented itself on the platform, slowly floating upwards as Thresh floated out of the ground like he was being raised from the dead.

''Ah, another day of carnage on the Rift.'' He said taking a long breath before realizing I was standing next to him. ''Good to see you again sir Oliver, it seems our little angel has persuaded you to join the League after all.'' He said with a sinister smile.

''Heh, yeah I guess.'' I admitted, awkwardly scratching the back of my head. ''WAIT WHAT?!''

''Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, as long as you don't give me a reason to be in your way.'' The specter said, the smile never fading from his face. ''I know how hard it can be to tell someone… But in the end, it might just work out.'' Thresh patted my shoulder for a moment.

''You're in good hands. Don't let his appearance fool you, Thresh might seem like a creepy guy but he's secretly a real softy!'' The cheerful blonde said, extending her hand towards me. ''My name's Luxanna, Luxanna Crownguard but everyone calls me Lux! It's always nice to meet a new face.''

I took her hand and attempted to slowly shake it but the blonde didn't give me a chance as she began violently shaking it with a large, friendly smile.

''Everyone calls me Oliver, pleased to meet you, Lux…'' I said laughing awkwardly as Thresh tapped her on her shoulder armor.

''May I remind you lady Luxanna that I am still a madman and a murderer, this place might have slightly dulled my edge yet I remain the same monster that I've always been, even if you people don't witness it.'' Thresh said, letting out a manic laugh.

As the specter and the mage began to chat a bit, I noticed two more blue lights shooting down towards the other side of the Rift, signaling that two more champions were chosen by the enemy team.

''So we have a Jungler, a Mid laner, a Marksman and a Support… Now we just need to add a tank for Top.'' Lux said cheerfully as she counted heads. ''At least I hope we get a tanky Top laner, I could always ask Garen! Although it may be a bit late for that now, heehee.'' Lux giggled as the last red light shot down onto the platform revealing a purple Voidling.

''Kha'Zix? What is this? Season 2? We can't send him top!'' Lux asked while angrily raising a fist up into the sky as if to mock the gods above.

''I suppose the Summoners want me to go top lane then…'' Kayn huffed, almost sounding disappointed as Rhaast let out a satisfied laugh.

''So I suppose you don't want to shake hands?'' I asked the purple Voidling who was eagerly staring at the gates that locked us inside the summoning platform, its antenna's twitching as I spoke.

The Voidling turned its head towards me, its glowing green eyes glaring my way before letting out a animalistic snarl. ''You… All of you are mere prey to me… worthless to me unless devoured.'' It slowly said before turning its back on us and continuing to stare out of the base.

''Right… I'll just, take a few steps back.'' I said as I walked away from the Voidling. ''So what are we waiting on exactly?'' I asked around the group as a lone blue light shot down on the other side of the rift.

''Seems like every Summoner has selected and summoned a Champion.'' Thresh said.

''It won't be long before we get started!'' Lux said excitedly as she held her wand close. ''Fighting means that I get to twirl my wand! Any excuse to-''

''Welcome to Summoner's Rift'' A voice female voice announced, interrupting Lux as the barrier around the summoning platform began to slowly fade.

The moment the barrier disappeared, Kha'Zix walked pass the shopkeeper and walked out of the base, disappearing into the dark jungle. ''So much for a goodbye, I suppose…'' I said before feeling a strange force beginning to pull me along.

'' _Don't worry it's just me.''_ Rose her voice rang through my head. _''I'll walk you through the basics, Thresh will help you out in lane.''_ She explained calmly.

''Sounds… good?'' I asked slightly confused, noticing that all my allies had already left their post at the fountain. ''Uhm… Guys?'' I asked, looking around me.

'' _Don't worry Oli, you'll meet up with some allies in a second, get to buying a Doran's blade and a potion for now so you're ready to go to lane!''_ Rose said with her cheery voice.

I complied and walked up to the shopkeeper again, just like before the guy didn't say a word but for some reason, understood that I wanted a Doran's blade and a potion. Almost as if Rose told him since I didn't even get a chance to say a word.

The shopkeeper placed the items on the counter as I handed him the gold for the items, only to wonder where the hell I was supposed to keep the items before the blade and the potion disappeared, turning into blue embers in the wind. ''Uhm... Rose?''

'' _What's up?''_ She asked sounding a bit confused. _''I'm sure I explained everything to you correctly…''_

''The blade disappeared… I don't know what I did wrong.'' I said a bit panicked.

'' _Oh right! Don't worry it's all stored in your inventory, Summoners keep track of all that stuff, no need to worry about that stuff. Just imagine if you were full build and you'd have to carry all that stuff around, no this is way simpler, heehee.''_ The Summoner giggled as the strange force seemed to point me towards my next destination.

I was pulled away from the safe walls of the base and onto a grassy path passing another large structure and a few patches of tall grass.

''So I just have to kill these mindless things to get gold to buy the right items?'' I asked as Rose finished her quick lesson on how to perform my role.

'' _Yes, I'll make sure you get the right items and the right information, you just do you. I'm sure Thresh will help you out as well if you need to know anything just ask me or Thresh.''_ Rose said before silencing herself.

''Are you up for all of this, Sir Oliver?'' The spectral warden asked as we stood next to the large construction which apparently was called a turret or tower by some players (How am I supposed to know these things anyway?).

''As long as the things that I'm killing are mindless I really don't mind breaking my code.'' I said, leaning against the tower.

''And what might this… 'code' be? If I may ask.'' Thresh asked, playing with a soul that flew around his lantern before crushing it between his fingers, forcing the remaining essence back into the lantern.

''No unnecessary killing.'' I explained to the specter making him chuckle.

''You do know it's not just the minions that you're killing right? Those two over there will try to kill us too so I suggest we kill them before that happens.'' The warden pointed towards two figures standing on the other side of the lane.

I caught sight of the two figures Thresh was talking about. I was taken aback a bit when I recognized one of the figures, a bit hard to miss due to the scarred, black wings, extremely pale skin and purple magic flowing around her. Morgana, The Fallen Angel, Kayle's sister… _''Oh joy…''_ I thought while inspecting the Fallen Angel.

''You know.'' Thresh started by putting an armored hand on my shoulder. ''Killing Morgana a couple of times might get you some points with Kayle.'' He said with a toothy grin.

''I-I have no idea what you're talking about!'' I quickly fixed my hood to hide my embarrassed face from the specter.

''Sure you don't'' He said chuckling lightly. ''She's the support in the lane so that makes her mostly my problem, you're going to have to deal with the other person.'' Thresh explained as he pointed to the slender figure.

I scanned the man from head to toe, well… From mask to toe. The moment I laid eyes on the emotionless mask hiding the man's face it struck me. _''The Golden Demon of Ionia!''_ My run-in with the psychopath assassin from a few years ago came to mind, making cold sweat run down my back.

''Sir Oliver? Are you still with me? The minions are about to walk into the lane, get ready.'' Thresh gave me a light nudge, snapping me out of my memory.

''I'm still here, well most of me is anyway.'' I said, taking a deep breath. ''Let's just get this over with, I don't feel comfortable around that madman.'' I pointed at The Golden Demon as a small group of little red-clad creatures walked pass me, some using an ax and a shield and others using small magic wands.

''I'll do my best to protect you, now go! You need gold to buy items!'' Thresh said nudging me towards the middle of the lane where our opponents were waiting for a fight.

' _Gulp'_

* * *

 _~ Summoner's Rift, Bot lane_

''I expected the lane to be filled with a lot more action than this…'' I complained silently as I shot a hole through a minion carrying a small hammer and shield, making a small amount of gold shoot out of its body. The way the small creatures died making me chuckle.

''Complaining again are we?'' Thresh let out a sigh as Morgana used her magic to turn the ground underneath Thresh's feet purple. ''I wish I could do anything Sir Oliver but Morgana just makes my job a lot harder than it is supposed to be…''

It had been just over eight minutes into the match, most lanes had been going even with the exception coming from Top lane. Something about a small Yordle creature harassing Kayn a bit too much.

The enemy Jungler, who was still unknown since he or she hadn't shown anywhere yet, just like Kha'Zix who remained in his jungle, for the most part, killing the monsters that the jungle housed.

Mid lane remained fairly even with Lux coming out slightly on top since Lux' opponent didn't get much of a chance to fight back since he used a blade against a mage and the fact that he seemed to be slightly drunk didn't help him either.

As for Bot lane, I couldn't say that we were pulling ahead due to Morgana denying Thresh's a way to start a fight with her magical barriers that she kept projecting onto her ally. Next, to that, The Golden Demon instinctively kept his distance from both me and Thresh while still taking out minions and dealing damage by throwing bouncing canisters and shooting from afar, never once giving us a fighting chance.

'' _Kha'Zix' Summoner is coming in for a gank, meaning that he wants to swing by and try to secure first blood.''_ Rose explained mentally. _''Thresh will try and land a hook on a priority target, just be ready to follow up, Oli.''_

I looked into the river that edged to the bottom lane, checking if I could see the Voidling coming. After a few seconds both me and Thresh noticed the brush rustle a few times. Taking this as a sign to start a fight, Thresh and I got ready for the worst.

''I'm going to wait for Jhin to reload his weapon, at that moment he is most vulnerable. It should be an easy kill with Kha'Zix coming in as well.'' Thresh explained, his eyes focused on the Ionian assassin.

I followed the specter's gaze, anticipating the moment that Jhin would replace the ammo of his gun. As the man opened up the gun, ready to refill his weapon, Thresh readied his hook and threw it towards the madman.

 ***CLANG***

The loud noise of metal finding its way onto the Ionian could be heard throughout the whole lane as the metal and bones of Thresh' hook constricted itself around yet another magic nullifying barrier conjured by Morgana.

''I thought you would have learned by now.'' Morgana taunted with a creepy smile as Jhin made his way back towards her. ''Your chains are useless against my Black Shield, Warden.'' She mocked him as Jhin stood next to her, finishing reloading his weapon.

''Tsk, cocky as always,'' Thresh muttered as he began to fly towards Jhin and Morgana, leaving his lantern behind for me to grab onto. ''Let's see you talk when I'm up close and personal.''

As Thresh closed the gap between him, Morgana and Jhin he was immediately struck by a bolt of black magic coming from Morgana, a prison forming around him, holding the specter in place before being shot at by the Ionian marksman.

''OLIVER DON'T YOU DARE-'' Thresh warned before receiving a bullet through his skull, breaking it and killing him. His warning came too late as I had already grabbed a hold of the lantern, pulling me into the already lost fight.

''An ally has been slain. First blood.'' The female voice from before announced.

'' _Hit Morgana! She might die due to Thresh's ignite!''_ Rose yelled all panicked.

I did what Rose told me and fired The Rose a couple of times, carefully making my way back to the safety of the turret. The small projectiles from The Rose struck Morgana her stomach, killing her in the process. _''Nice''_

''Rose I think I can turn this fight around if Kha'Zix shows, where is he?'' I asked my Summoner while running pass the brush in the river, getting closer to the safety of the tower. ''Rose?'' I asked as I felt something constrict around my legs, slowing me down significantly. ''A… bola?'' I asked aloud, looking into the river where the weapon came from.

Instead of seeing the Voidling running towards me to slay Jhin who was still in hot pursuit of me, I saw him retreat into his own jungle again, heavily wounded from a fight with a lion-like Vastaya who was most likely also the source of the bola that hit me.

''Easy prey for you Virtuoso'' I heard the lion Vastaya say before he set chase after the Voidling. ''I can sense you BEAST!'' He roared, disappearing into our part of the jungle.

Jhin twirled around, adding his cane to his gun like a barrel and fired it towards me, the shot hitting me in the back and magically rooting me in place, making me fall forward in the dirt.

''What do we have here?'' Jhin asked with a chuckle while forcing me onto my back with a swift kick of his golden boots. ''Such a wonderful costume and that fearful look in your eyes… Yes, you will make a fine piece of art.''

I tried to get away from the madman, only to receive a golden boot to my stomach which kept me in place as Jhin hunched over to put his gun up against my head.

''Shhh, this will make you… beautiful.'' He whispered before pulling the trigger.

As the bullet pierced my body I dropped to my knees, noticing The Rose levitating near me, I outstretch my hand towards it, the weapon makes a strange noise, almost sounding like laughter, a green flash of light as I begin to feel the corruption eating away at my body, leaving only my cloak and armor behind before my soul leaves my remains in a flash of blue light shooting up into the sky.

'' _Is that how The Rose kills me?''_

* * *

 _~ 2 years ago, Zaun, Priggs Industries, chemical warehouse_

''This commissioned piece of equipment better work…'' I muttered while inspecting the round Hextech glasses, which looked awful. ''Eh, function over fashion I suppose,'' I told myself before putting the glasses on and testing them in the dark.

For a moment I thought I got ripped off since my vision didn't change. Until suddenly the Hextech made everything brighter as if the lights in the warehouse were on. _''Sweet, they work as intended. Now all I need is Mr. Lee to show up.''_

I had been chasing a half Zaunite, half Ionian arms dealer going by the name of Simon Lee, a powerful man selling exotic Ionian plant extracts to scientists in Zaun, who used the extracts to create lots of different things ranging from drugs to fuel to liquid ammo, you name it, Zaunites will always find a way to make it happen.

I had managed to learn his every move over the past three months. Learning his routines, his circle of trust, his inner circle and his affairs. I did everything to prepare for this encounter, hell I even bought these stupid ass glasses to see in the dark.

''He's late… He's never late.'' I whispered to myself, getting annoyed and bored while hanging upside down from a steel pipe in the ceiling of the warehouse transporting some green liquid. _''Did something happen? He should have been here twenty minutes ago to deliver more of that plant extract…''_

Suddenly the lights in the warehouse shot on and the large double doors to the warehouse opened just far enough for a man to run into the warehouse before forcing the doors shut again.

The man was breathing heavily, trying to regain his calm breathing while grabbing a hold of some of the barrels and throwing them towards the double doors, as if trying to block the doors from opening.

 ***BANG***

A shot could be heard coming from outside as a bullet shot through the large doors and into the barrels causing a large fiery explosion, knocking the man off of his feet and into some of the stored chemicals in the warehouse.

''WHAT DO YOU WANT!? TAKE ANYTHING YOU WANT! BUT NO MY LIFE!'' The man pleated as another loud-

 ***BANG***

-could be heard coming from outside, this time the bullet pierced a few vats above the man, drenching him in chemicals. The man screamed and flailed in agony as the chemicals began to leak onto his skin, creating severe burns on his arms, torso, and face.

''Please… I'll give you… anything…'' The charred and scarred form of the man pleated and sobbed weakly, hoping to exchange anything for his life, which at point didn't seem worth living any longer.

There was no response from the sniper, there was only silence. Not even the sounds of Zaun could be heard, there were no sounds of steam escaping from small pipes, no sounds of metal on metal or the sound of people chatting in the streets above, only the agonizing silence as the man waited for a response.

'' _Whoever this is, whoever is attempting to kill Lee, is good, really good at his job. Almost as if a stage is being set...''_ I thought to myself as I noticed a masked figure clad in white and gold standing in the large hole created in the double doors of the warehouse.

The figure slowly made his way into the warehouse, careful not to step on any debris from the destroyed doors or vats. As the masked figure reached the middle of the warehouse he aimed his weapon carefully.

 ***BANG***

A shot was fired through the Hextech fusebox inside the warehouse, making the lights flicker on and off every now and then. Every time the lights turned off a few steps could be heard, echoing in the darkness.

Within seconds, the masked figure had made its way towards the broken shell of a man. The figure's shadow towering over the man.

''Simon Lee, my 'clients' send their regards.'' The figure said as he pointed his weapon at the man, ready to kill him.

''NO!''

 ***BANG***

A louder shot could be heard roaring like a lightning strike through the warehouse, only this time, the shot fired didn't connect with its target. Instead, it passed through a black and white portal which slowly closed after the bullet shot through.

I stared down the masked figure, noticing a look of pure anger and surprise on his face. Although only one eye was visible through the mask, the look and the stance he took were clear enough that he was insanely displeased.

I didn't give the figure a chance to respond in any way as I opened a tear and dragged Lee through it with me, making our escape from the destroyed chemical warehouse.

''Golden… Demon…'' Lee muttered over and over again as I made my way over to a Zaunite hospital as it didn't seem like he was going to be of any harm to either Zaun, Piltover or Ionia ever again.

* * *

 _~ Summoner's Rift, Summoning platform_

With a flash of light, I felt my body regenerate before fully forming on the summoning platform where the game had started. Once I regained control over my body, I could make out someone talking to me.

''That was one hundred percent my fault, my apologies, Sir Oliver.'' Thresh said with a quick bow. ''Are you doing ok? You look a bit… shocked''

''Yeah… I just need to get used to the fact that I was just reborn. It feels… odd? I think?'' I told Thresh, who chuckled at my confusion which was clearly noticeable in my voice.

''Heh, trust me you'll get used to it.'' Thresh said after a moment at the shop.

''An enemy has been slain.'' The female voice announced. ''Double kill.''

''It seems like someone is doing work.'' I said as Thresh placed his lantern near me and began to walk away.

''Buy your items and let's go, just because Kayn got two kills does not mean we should waste time here.'' Thresh said as he waited patiently for me to grab the ghostly relic.

'' _Oli you have enough gold to pick up a BF Sword, the shopkeeper will have it ready for you, after that I want you to prioritize a Runaan's Hurricane over anything else.''_ Rose explained calmly as I picked up the suggested item.

''Okay, so I bought the item and it disappeared again, is it where it's supposed to be?'' I asked while grabbing Thresh's lantern which pulled me towards the specter.

'' _Yeah, don't worry about your items, I'll manage those, also before I forget the Summoners and I want to try and shut Jhin down after Kha'Zix finishes clearing his jungle. Just… try not to die until then, okay?''_ Rose asked with a friendly voice.

''We'll do our best.'' I said as I followed Thresh back into the Bot lane.

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, Summoning room_

''Shit!'' Rose yelled as she watched Oliver die by the hands of Jhin and Morgana. ''Mud where the fuck were you!?'' She asked angrily.

''I TRIED! RENGAR WAS WAITING!'' The young man yelled. ''Tiger, what the hell was that hook anyway!?''

''I'm trying not to troll, remember?'' The Summoner said with a large smirk as he stretched his arms.

''The hell man? People are watching! What if they get the wrong idea of the new champion?!'' Rose asked throwing her hands into the air. ''High councilor is also watching, do you want to get banned or something?''

''Man at this point I don't even care any-'' The Summoner said before being interrupted by one of his allies.

''WOOOOO! Double kill baby!'' Tea yelled as he bumped fists with Riv.

''AAAY, Good shit buddy'' Riv said with a smile. ''Good thing solo lanes hit six early.'' He said giving Rose a stink eye.

''Lux her ult really helps turn the tide in a two on one.'' Tea said nodding. ''At this rate, I'll get a form change on my next back.''

''Anyway, with Top ahead and Mid doing fine as it is, Mud can focus on getting Bot ahead so this new guy can shine and we can make some money,'' Riv said turning back to his summoning orb. ''That's what we're here for right?''

''I guess..?'' The other Summoners agreed silently.

''Good now listen up you bunch of scrubs this is what we're going to do.''

* * *

 _~ Summoner's Rift, Bot lane_

I dashed forward using Thief's Dance to avoid Jhin's fourth shot for the sixth time since coming back to lane. The lane had spiraled out of control rather quickly after Jhin's double kill, which gave him the opportunity to buy some items that were way more powerful than my own at the moment.

However it did seem like the Ionian and the Fallen Angel had their differences and constantly argued about something, at least that's what I could make out from Morgana screaming at the Virtuoso every so often.

''Sir Oliver is this enough excitement for you?'' Thresh asked with a manic smile as we both avoided getting hit with a bolt of black magic.

''Plenty…'' I said opening a Protective Tear to absorb one of Jhin's canisters that he threw from his shoulder armor. ''Now it's time to have some fun.'' I smiled as The Rose began to light up.

'' _Oliver back off.''_ Rose instructed just as I was about to chase down the enemy bot lane.

''Wha… Why?'' I asked a little disappointed. ''I'm just getting the hang of all of this…''

'' _Kha'Zix and Lux are coming in for a gank, let the enemy push you in so they've got nowhere to go.''_ Rose said devilishly.

I backed off as I was told and carefully let myself be pushed in, Jhin and Morgana didn't suspect a thing when Kha'Zix walked up from behind them, forcing the two champions to run into the river, thus beginning a hectic chase.

''Jhin for the love of the gods ask your summoner to cast heal or at least lay down some traps!'' Morgana yelled right before a Void Spike embedded itself into her leg, slowing her down. ''JHIN! DO SOMETHING!'' She yelled in anger before being toppled by Kha'Zix who dug his claws into her back.

''I'm sorry my dear but my art requires sacrifice.'' Jhin said disappearing into a large brush in the river.

Curses and screams of pain could be heard coming from Morgana as Kha'Zix dug his talons into her back, holding her in place. ''What are you waiting for?'' Kha'Zix snarled my way. ''She's all yours…''

'' _Take the kill Oli, it's all part of the plan.''_ Rose instructed as I pulled the trigger of The Rose, taking down the Fallen Angel before shifting my attention back to the bush in which Jhin had disappeared.

''Looking for this?'' Lux yelled from afar, waving towards us, Jhin captured in what looked like a prison of light. ''Hurry up! My Light Binding doesn't last forever!''

I walked up to the Ionian who had given up on trying to escape. He stood completely still in the cage made of light, arms crossed. ''I know when I'm beat, make it quick.'' He said displeased while tapping his feet on the ground.

''Remember when you made me beautiful?'' I asked with a smirk on my face. ''Let me return the favor.'' I said, pulling the trigger on The Rose.

''Satisfying is it not?'' Thresh said while his lantern sucked in Jhin's soul.

''Don't get sidetracked you two! One more kill coming up!'' Lux said as she aimed her wand towards Mid lane before beginning to twirl it around. ''DEMACIAAAAAAAA!'' She yelled as she fired a large beam of light towards her target.

'' _Oliver you should be in range to kill Yasuo, just use your ultimate!''_ Rose instructed excitedly.

''But I can't even see that far! How do I know I'll hit my target?'' I asked Rose. ''Can't I just go back to Bot lane and push for the enemy tower?''

'' _Oli just follow your instinct, I'll point you in the right direction.''_ Rose said as I felt the strange force from before, pulling me into the right direction.

I took aim in the direction that the force was pulling me towards, letting The Rose absorb as much power as it could handle. The small vortex around the barrel started to turn dark green before screeching as a black thorn fired towards Mid lane.

''That *pant* should get the job done *pant*…'' I said out of breath.

* * *

 _~ Meanwhile, Mid lane_

The enemy minions fell to Yasuo's blade as his own minions started hitting the enemy tower. ''This is easier than I thought.'' Yasuo chuckled to himself.

''Enemy double kill'' The female voice announced, making Yasuo sigh.

''Jhin and Morgana died… Maybe I should have helped…'' Yasuo said while taking a quick swig of his bottle of Sake before turning back to hitting the enemy tower. ''I'm already behind, there's nothing I could have done… Destroying the first tower will help me and my team more.''

Suddenly a large beam of light struck Yasuo from nowhere, leaving him barely alive.

''Wew, close call.'' Yasuo huffed as he began to recall when a black projectile flew his way. ''Oh no you don't!'' Yasuo yelled as he summoned a Windwall. ''Choryon!''

After summoning the wall he turned back to his bamboo bottle, expecting the wall to block the projectile. To his surprise the projectile shot through the wall, the corruption eating a hole through the wall before killing Yasuo.

''Enemy triple kill.''

* * *

''Are you doing okay, Oliver?'' Lux asked as we walked towards Mid lane to take down the first tower.

''He looks a little pale, first time killing boy? Hahahaha!'' A red figure with a scythe laughed while killing the enemy minions in the lane.

''Wait who's this red guy? And why is he wielding Kayn's weapon?'' I asked confused while trying to get a good look at the figure.

'' _That's Rhaast! Oh gods, I'm drooling again… Be right back Oli.''_ Rose said, her voice literally disappearing from my head.

''Wait wasn't Rhaast the eye in the scythe?'' I asked as our whole team focused on taking the tower down. ''What happened here?''

''In some occasions Rhaast will take over Kayn's body on the rift, giving him full control and killing Kayn in the process.'' Lux explained as the tower began to crumble. ''It's kinda sad for Kayn if you think about it...''

''Bah, no need to get all sentimental about it, after we warp back into the institute he'll be back and you can talk to him all you like.'' Rhaast taunted, jamming the scythe into the tower, destroying it. ''Wah ha, ha, ha, I love it when these things die.''

While the tower exploded we all got ready to go back to base and cash in our gold for some better items. Rhaast was the first to go back to base, giving me a small opportunity to talk to Lux and Thresh about the interesting Darkin who focused mostly on things dying.

''Is he?'' I started a sentence.

''Always like this?'' Thresh finished my sentence with a sigh. ''Yes.''

''Well whether we like it or not he's on our team, now let's set up for success and get ready to take down the baron in a few minutes so we can end the game.'' Lux said as we teleported back to base.

* * *

 _~ Summoner's Rift, Baron Pit_

''How many more hits?'' I asked firing The Rose into the giant Void monster, dodging its acid sprays. ''Gah! Disgusting!'' I complained while wiping off some purple Void blood.

''Red team has slain Baron Nashor.'' The announcer said as the Void beast disintegrated, handing over its empowerment to my team.

''So that's it? We win now?'' I asked Thresh as we walked through the enemy jungle as a five-man group.

''Hmm, hmm, It seems like it Sir Oliver.'' Thresh said placing down a glowing green trinket. ''It seems like the enemy is too afraid to fight us.'' He chuckled as we neared the entrance to the enemy base where a group of minions already stood knocking on the tower.

Within seconds the small creatures started to glow and increased in size, making it even easier for us to knock down the tower before shifting our attention to a large blue crystal being held in place by a small structure.

''What's that?'' I asked as the rest of my team began hitting the crystal with all they got.

''Who cares? As long as it explodes after I jam my scythe into its-'' Rhaast's rant was interrupted by a small boomerang flying past his head, making him glare into the base. ''WHAT!? YOU LITTLE!''

''Haygo Vaygo!'' The small Yordle yelled from across the crystal taunting the Darkin as he jumped up and down, catching his boomerang, enraging the Darkin even further.

''COME HERE YOU FILTHY LITTLE BASTARD!'' Rhaast yelled, raising his scythe and chasing after the young Yordle.

''Rhaast don't! Let's just finish the game!'' Lux yelled, trying to keep the Darkin at our side.

''You can't tell me what to do blondie! I will never **NOT** cleave a Yordle to pieces! Whahahahah!'' He yelled as he slashed at the Yordle. ''COME HERE!'' The Darkin yelled as he began fighting the small Yordle before being jumped by the Lion Vastaya.

''It seems like you've spoken too soon Thresh.'' I said looking at the grinning specter. ''What's so funny?''

''Sir Oliver this match is practically over, I'm going to enjoy myself.'' He explained as he and Kha'Zix joined in on the brawl between the Darkin, the Vastaya, and the Yordle.

''Oliver don't you dare,'' Lux said giving me an annoyed look.

''I wouldn't dare, as much as I enjoyed my first match on the rift, I could use a break for today.'' I confessed to the light mage as we took down the first of the two turrets protecting the enemy Nexus.

''It's nice to have at least one reasonable teammate who wants to end the match.'' Lux said with a huff as Kha'Zix and the Vastaya rolled around, trying to stab each other's eyes out (Eye in the Vastaya's case but whatever…). ''Some champions will just never change…''

''I suppose you're talking about them?'' I asked pointing towards the Darkin chasing the small Yordle who was laughing as the Darkin cursed his very existence.

''For the love of everything that is unholy can you just end the game already?!'' One of the enemy champions in the fountain yelled.

While taking down the last Nexus tower I traced the voice back to Morgana who was sitting in the back of the fountain, inspecting her nails as a purple wisp of magic flew above them, filing them.

''Gods you are the worst opponents, going for a fight instead of ending…'' She said annoyed, getting furious glances from the other two champions sitting in the fountain.

''Don't mind her, she's the reason we forfeit.'' A man with a large ponytail said as he drank from the bamboo bottle on his belt. ''It was all fine until **someone** decided she didn't want to fight anymore.''

''That really sucks, I looked forward to fighting you in Mid lane Yasuo.'' Lux said with a sad smile as the two of us took down the Nexus.

''Maybe next time, little miss sunshine.'' The man known as Yasuo chuckled as the small Yordle that Rhaast had been chasing jumped from the Darkin's head in front of me as the enemy Nexus exploded.

''Gnar!'' He yelled, showing off his teeth before laughing a little.

''Uh… Hello there little guy.'' I said offering the little Yordle my hand.

Before he could grasp it a set of blue rings formed around him before he was transported away from the Rift. I noticed he wasn't the only one as Kha'Zix and Rhaast got surrounded by red rings.

''No! Please! Don't separate us! I don't want to go back into that damned weapon!'' Rhaast began to curse as he and the Voidling disappeared.

''Hmm, sadly the match has ended… I was starting to enjoy myself…'' Thresh muttered, offering his hand to the Lion Vastaya. ''Another day, another fight to prove who is the ultimate hunter Sir Rengar?'' He asked the Vastaya who took his hand.

''I wish I could just slay that damned beast, he would make for a nice trophy on my wall…'' The hunter said as he shook the specter's hand. ''But indeed Thresh, well played.''

I looked around and noticed multiple champions either shake hands or chatting with one another, the action confusing me a bit. _''Weren't we like… enemies just a second ago?''_

'' _Don't worry Oliver, after one of the Nexuses is destroyed the normal rules of the institute apply to every champion. Since there is a small delay on teleporting you all back the champions mostly congratulate each other in the meantime.''_ Rose explained, her voice still in my head.

'' _But that little Yordle and the other two crazies got teleported instantly with rings around them… What's that all about?''_ I asked interested as I noticed some of the champions around be disappear from the battlefield, the same blue rings forming around them.

Without noticing it myself, I too was transported off of the Rift in a sudden blinding blue light and back towards the Institute.

After opening my eyes I was met with Rose her hooded face, a large smile plastered on her face. The room I was in had ten small platforms in the ground, making it look like some strange waiting room.

''Let's just say that some champions need special attention when it comes to getting them off the Rift like Rhaast.'' Rose said taking off her hood. ''Kayn needs to have his body altered back to how it was before the match, that takes a few minutes, so we prioritize it.'' She said explaining.

''Rose! You could have told me that you were teleporting me off of the Rift!'' I scolded the Summoner who giggled at me small outburst.

''Heehee, you're not the first champion to say that.'' She giggled as she motioned me to follow her.

''Can we take a moment? I feel like my head is going to explode…'' I said taking off my hood and holstering The Rose, slowly rubbing my head. ''Ugh, is this normal?''

''Yeah it is, follow me I'll make sure someone does something about that.'' She said opening the door to the Institute, the sound of chatter filling the room.

'' _This day isn't coming to an end is it?''_

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, Infirmary_

After following Rose for about twenty minutes through the institute we reached our destination, the Institute of War's infirmary. Rose explained that I needed to fill in some forms and afterward I could get something for my headache.

After going through a set of automatic glass doors, we ended up in what looked like a typical waiting room, taking its style from that of a Piltoven doctors post.

A couple of nice paintings on the wall and a large table covered in magazines filled most of the waiting room, connected to a hallway with multiple sets of doors leading to god knows where…

'' _Gods doctors are not my thing…''_

''Wait here, I'll get us in.'' Rose said stopping me and walking up to the desk with a receptionist sitting at it. ''Excuse me, I brought the new champion in for the mandatory check-up.'' She said making the receptionist look up from his computer.

''Great, she's expecting you.'' He said with a smile before pressing a button, opening the large doors to a doctor's office. ''I'd hurry up if I were you, she's rather busy today.'' The receptionist said, motioning to the open door.

Rose followed me into the doctor's office, taking her Summoner robes off and hanging them over a chair before taking a seat. ''Good afternoon Summoner, I've been expecting you.'' A feminine voice said.

''Sorry for the wait, Oliver needed a moment to adjust after his first match on the Rift.'' Rose explained to the doctor while I held my head in pain, not bothering to look at the source of the conversation.

''Please take your coat off and have a seat on the bed mister Dewitt.'' I heard the doctor say as a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and gently helped me onto a soft seat.

''It's a cloak…'' I groaned while taking off the cloak decorated with Vastaya feathers.

''Mister Dewitt would you mind looking at me for just a moment?'' The woman asked, grasping my hand, forcing me to look at her, making me groan as my eyes adjusted to the light around me. ''Hmpf, it's not that bad.''

''Rose? Am I hallucinating?'' I asked as I looked at the doctors face.

''I don't know are you, Oli?'' She giggled at my confused reaction.

''Am I looking at a Half human, half goat with a horn growing out of her head, wearing a lab coat?'' I asked making the Summoner laugh loudly and the doctor sigh in annoyance.

''You're correct, that is a horn growing out of my head…'' The doctor said annoyed. ''Patients and colleagues alike, call me Soraka though.''

''How bad is it Soraka?'' Rose asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

*Sigh* ''It seems to be the usual case where a new champion isn't used to being teleported onto and off of the Rift.'' Soraka explained, grabbing a small strip of medicine and handing it to me. ''Take two with some water and go to bed, you'll feel better tomorrow.''

''That's it?'' I asked inspecting the green pills in the strip. ''Thanks, doc, you're a lifesaver.''

''Soraka you're forgetting the papers and the check-up…'' Rose said giving the doctor a questioning look. ''I'm sure Kolminye requested it by now.''

''She did but I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment, I'll leave it to my assistant, just make another appointment when you're feeling a bit better mister Dewitt.'' Soraka said fixing her lab coat. ''A certain undead centaur thought it was a good idea to take a holy relic while pillaging a village… Needless to say, he needs a lot of medical attention.''

''Sucks to be Hecarim…'' Rose said putting her Summoner robes back on. ''Well you take care of him, tell him I said hi.'' She said with a smile as Soraka got ready to leave the office.

''I will and don't worry about Hec, he'll be fine.'' Soraka said with a quick wave. ''I'll hope to see you on the Rift, mister Dewitt. Sorry but I'm in a bit of a hurry today…'' The Star Child apologized before taking her leave.

For a short moment, the office was completely silent before I stretched my tired body. ''Well, I suppose I'll go back to my room and have a rest there.'' I said getting back up from the bed.

''Heh, heh…'' Rose laughed nervously. ''About that… The room was only reserved for one day, you can't go back there…'' Rose explained, her eyes never meeting mine. ''I, eh… forgot to tell you? Please don't hate me…'' The petite Summoner looked away guilty.

''Well… I guess I'll go back to my home in Piltover. No worries.'' I said with a yawn. ''I'll take a teleporter there and make my way home.''

''But that would mean you'd have to take a teleporter again tomorrow. Don't you know how much gold something like that costs?'' The Summoner said pouting.

''Rose, I'm rich. No need to worry about me.'' I forced a smile as we walked out of the office, closing the door behind us as we left. ''I'll make sure to get some rest and to be here tomorrow for whatever Kolminye has planned.''

''I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?'' Rose asked with a smile.

''If I survive this horrible headache.'' I said making her laugh before we parted ways. ''Wait, Rose!''

''Hmm?''

''I have no idea where I'm going…''

''Heehee, follow me to the teleporters you goof.''

* * *

 **Eyooooo, Emerald back after being gone for almost two months of not updating.**

 **No time for excuses, only apologies. I. AM. SO. SORRY. For not updating sooner but like I said before I recently got sick and I had to get a blood test done, I still don't have the results and it's bothering me a bit, but alas what are you going to do about it?**

 **Also sorry if this chapter feels a bit… off. I was so excited to write a Summoner's Rift Chapter but holy crap, I am NEVER doing one this long ever again! I hate it, being forced to follow mechanics and rules that apply ingame are the worst… No sirs and madams, I'll stick to normal combat where Oli shines although he would be really overpowered ingame… hehe… whoops.**

 **I'm still going to try to get the Halloween chapter out, it might come a bit later than intended but you guys will also have a Halloween chapter! I promise!**

 **!Discord Time!**

 **You can enter the Discord channel by typing in: Discord dot gg /BWpaKr9**

 **There's a lot of writers in here, so if you're familiar with other League of Legends related stories try your luck, maybe your favorite writer is on the server ;3**

 **Just remember to be respectful to others and to follow the rules of the server so we can all have a good time, k? We have over fifty people in the server, a mix of writers and readers who are there to have a good 'ol time so what are you waiting for? Join us! Tell your fanfiction loving friends and let's have a good time!**

 **Like always, I want to thank you guys for having so much patience and awaited this new chapter. I had a really hard time writing it from a certain point on, so once again sorry… :I**

 **You guys are amazing for sticking around and reading the story of course, I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I had writing it for you guys. I promise the next chapter won't take two months! If I do I will personally gift all you guys a skin on League, a.k.a. It won't happen, sorry for the wait. ;-;**

 **I'll get back to writing the next chapter of the story right after taking a nap, I'm sooooo tired… Anywho I'll see you guys in the next chapter of any of my stories!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Emerald out!**


	8. Chapter 8

An Angels Thief.

Chapter 8: This is Harrowing (part 1)

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, Infirmary. Three weeks since Oliver's first match._

''Well I have to say that I'm impressed, you're looking a lot better compared to when Kayle pulled you out of that Institute prison.'' Tea commented while scribbling some notes on a notepad. ''Vitals look good, body is mostly free of injuries and your mental state seems improving as well.''

''What can I say? Next to adjusting to the League, I've been trying to get back into shape.'' I said a bit embarrassed by the medic's compliments.

''It's showing, but make sure you're eating healthy or you might exceed your past weight.'' The Summoner said chuckling into his hand. ''Anyway, that should conclude your checkup, you're free to go.''

''Say… Summoner Tea? Are we friends?'' I asked awkwardly as I put on my long winter coat.

''Of course Oliver, why wouldn't we be friends?'' He asked confused.

''I don't know.. It's just that since the League has made me available to the public testers I've been questioning what Summoners I can truly call 'friend'.'' I explained while grabbing my scarf. ''I mean sure I can call Rose a friend but so many of these Summoners hide behind these absurd names…''

''Well if it helps you sleep at night;'' Tea said putting away his notepad and outstretched his hand towards me. ''The name's Michael, I'm Rose's husband and Soraka's substitute in the Institute's infirmary.'' He said while I gingerly shook his hand.

''Riiiiiiight…'' Now it was my turn to be confused as the Summoner suddenly acted a bit too strange for my taste. ''Say, Michael, there's one more thing about you that's bothering me.''

''It's the white Summoner robe isn't it?'' Michael said as if he read my mind. ''It's a special robe that distinguishes me from the other Summoners. For example, if someone needs medical attention, I would be easy to spot.''

''Makes sense, I'll keep that in mind when Soraka is nowhere to be found.'' I said with a small smile before turning to the door of the office. ''Thank you, Michael, for this uh... 'Moment'.''

Before I could close the door to the doctor's office it got blocked by a cane, preventing me from closing it behind me.

''Not so fast Mr. Mystery, all these questions got me curious about you.'' The doctor Summoner said as he limped after me.

''Don't you have long overdue medical reports to send to Kolminye?'' I asked with a grin as the Summoner caught up. ''If I were you I wouldn't get on her bad side.''

''Oh please, what is she going to do? Smite a crippled?'' Michael said before we shared a quick laugh. ''Now before you run off to gods knows where, how have you been enjoying the League for the past three weeks? I mean your official release is right around the corner before the Harrowing begins.''

''Getting used to the timetables of the League was probably one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I seriously don't know how Vayne hunts all night and then comes to this place for a whole day of matches…'' I said, the mentioning of the Night Hunter making Michael laugh.

''No one knows man, she's an enigma to most Summoners and Champions alike.'' He chuckled as we passed the infirmary entrance where he left his notepad with the receptionist. ''Sorry for interrupting, please, continue.''

''Well after getting used to waking up early, there's the pain that's public teleporters, especially in Piltover. You'd be surprised how many Summoners take those things.'' I explained with a sigh.

''Wait you still haven't received the key to your personal dorm here in the Institute?'' Michael asked a bit shocked. ''Normally those rooms are ready within a week depending on whether or not the champion has a place to stay.''

''That seems to happen when the medical checkup isn't filled in and send in.'' I said giving the Summoner a quick glare before sharing a chuckle.

''Hehe, nice try but it was you that requested it this late. That's all on you bud.'' The Summoner said, putting his free hand on my shoulder as we entered the Institute lobby. ''This is where we split up Oliver, I promised Rose I'd help with the Harrowing decorations.''

''Here? In the lobby? That's a show I don't want to miss, tell me. Who's going to climb the ladder? You with your cane or Rose with her characteristic clumsiness?'' I asked, receiving a shove from the Summoner.

''Hush you! We'll figure something out right after you grow the balls to ask Kayle out.'' Michael taunted with a smirk.

''I get it, I'll take my leave but don't expect any fruit baskets from me when you fall off of that ladder.'' I taunted back before leaving the Summoner to his plans. ''Now to fill in the rest of the day…'' I told myself, checking the large clock hanging in the Institute's lobby.

'' _Hmm, almost afternoon and already no idea what to do… This is going to be a boring day.''_ I thought as I glared at the clock, not sure what I was going to do.

After a moment of looking at the clock, I lost interest and looked at the glass roof above, hoping to find an answer there. Dark clouds hung above the Institute, threatening to burst at any given moment.

''Maybe I'll come up with something during lunch.'' I told myself once again as I passed the large fountain near the entrance before leaving the Institute for the day.

The streets outside of the Institute were surprisingly crowded for such a cold day, of course, if it were to rain people would probably either scatter into the Institute or towards the large shopping area which was tactically built close to the Institute.

As if the Institute and the League didn't attract enough people, the large shopping area attracted, even more, people with its large variety of fashion, foods, entertainment and of course its hospitality. Not to mention that certain Champions chose to spend their free time here, making it all the more attractive for people to stop by.

I walked around a small forming crowd of people, trying to avoid getting recognized as 'The new Champion of the League'. I noticed that some of the people were talking to each other and taking pictures of something.

'' _Probably just a tourist group-''_ My thoughts were interrupted as I accidentally walked into someone's back and fell to the ground because I was paying attention to the group.

''Like I was saying, my dear, she's been absent from joining us for a few days-'' The man talking staggered forward and turned around, the sight of me on the ground bringing a smile to his face before offering me his hand. ''Need a hand, Oliver?'' He asked chuckling.

''Like always Taric, your help is appreciated.'' I said taking his hand after fixing my scarf.

''No need to mention it, friend, just be more careful next time you never know who you might walk into.'' Taric said with a friendly smile.

''Hey Oli, how's it going?'' The person with Taric asked, clothed in her specially tailored winter coat with matching purse and shoes as her nine tails swirling around out of interest.

''Hey Ahri, you know how it goes, bored and hungry. The usual.'' I said, dusting off my coat before turning to the odd couple.

''Funny how you mention that we were about to get something to eat, wanna join?'' Ahri asked with a friendly smile. ''I mean I know my friends don't mind, do you Taric?''

''Not at all, the more the merrier.'' The Aspect said before turning to her. ''That does mean that business will have to wait for now.'' He whispered to her with a serious face.

''Really? Aw…'' Ahri said, her tails slowly coming to a hold and her ears beginning to droop. ''Fiiiiine, I know there's no bargaining when you give me the look.''

''Well then it's settled. Oliver? Would you like to join us and some friends?'' Taric asked with a bright smile as Ahri gave me a hopeful look.

''Sure why not? Anything is better than eating alone.'' I said with a shrug before being pulled along through the mall by Ahri, Taric and the small crowd following closely.

* * *

 _~ Poro's Pizzeria, Institute shopping district._

'' _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…''_ I told myself as I played with the last few remaining noodles on my plate.

For the last half hour, I had been sitting in a comfy booth with Ahri, Taric, Sona and Miss Fortune. The only problem was that aside from Taric, I didn't know anyone that well, sure I had laned with the maven before and sure I had laned against the bounty hunter but those were just simulations to test my abilities and power on the Rift, these women were the real deal!

''So… new guy are you always this quite or what? I've seen you be pretty mouthy on the Rift'' Miss Fortune asked, snapping me back to reality.

''What? Me? Oh eh… What were we talking about?'' I asked a little embarrassed. ''I wasn't paying attention, sorry Miss.''

After my apology, Ahri began to snicker before nearly losing it after my comment. Miss Fortune her face getting a bit red out of embarrassment.

''Did I say something wrong?'' I asked confused.

''Please, Oliver? Was it? Call me Sarah.'' Sarah said trying to muster a friendly smile while ignoring the fox her muffled snickering and giggling.

''Wait your name is Sarah? I thought your name was Miss… Sure that may sound weird but believe me when I say I've heard stranger.'' I said as Ahri fell onto Sona's lap, still laughing at the bounty hunter's growing embarrassment.

''Oh gods… Oh, gods make it stop this is too funny.'' Ahri nearly begged out of breath while Sona petted her head which was still resting on her lap, trying to recover from the laughing.

''You do this every time someone mistakes my name Ahri, it gets old really quickly you know…'' Sarah said with a bored sigh making the nine tailed fox sit up.

''Oh come on, at least let me have my fun… It's been so long since someone new joined the league.'' She said giving the bounty hunter her best puppy dog eyes.

''I mean basically you already had your fun since well… this happened and we can't really undo it.'' I cut in before the ladies could get into an argument. ''At least as far as I know that should be impossible.''

''Oh~ That's not what Kayle told me when we took care of you in Piltover.'' Ahri teased with a sly smile, making Sona and Sarah shift their gazes towards me.

''I think you're misinformed Ahri.'' I said quickly, trying to shift the attention to anywhere but me. ''I'm able to open portals not alter time…''

''That's not even close to the same thing Ahri, don't hype us up like that.'' Sarah said with a disapproving shake of her head as Sona and Taric joined in.

''Okay maybe I should be clearer, Oliver please explain to the lovely ladies and gentleman here how you came to this Piltover from your timeline.'' Ahri said resting her head in the palms of her hands with a victorious smile.

'' _Dammit…''_

''*Sigh* You got me.'' I said giving up with a huff. ''I once opened a unique tear which pulled me to the future- Eh I mean present… To here. Please don't remind me, time travel is confusing.''

''Wow.'' Sarah said, mimicking Ahri by resting her head on one hand. ''That's some pretty impressive magic.''

''I wouldn't mind getting rid of it, after years of training and practicing I'm still not sure what I'm fully capable of…'' I admitted. ''Maybe I'll find out while fighting on the Rift.''

''Oh that reminds me, shouldn't your public release be in a few days? Right before the preparations for Snowdown start?'' Taric asked with his usual friendly smile.

''I can't wait to be honest. All these changes for testing purpose and changes are exhausting. Being busy constantly really screws with my schedule.'' I said, relaxing in my seat. ''Speaking of being busy, Taric have you seen Kayle around lately? It seems like she's absent more and more every day.''

''If I had to guess I would say that she's probably running errands for Kolminye.'' Taric said with a shrug. ''She's almost always busy helping around the Institute.'' After Taric's comment, Sona shook her head a couple of times, getting our attention.

''She hasn't been working around the Institute?'' I asked Sona who shook her head again in response. ''Well you seem to know more. Where is she then Sona?'' The question brought a smile to the maven's face before she shrugged, sticking out her tongue teasingly.

''Sona you tease!'' Sarah said, giving the blue-haired woman a playful shove.

''You know what I've heard?'' Ahri suddenly said, motioning everyone to come closer so she could share her secret. ''I've been hearing rumors that Kayle has been hanging out with Karthus.'' The fox whispered.

''That's absurd. Why would she? Karthus doesn't really seem like the type of person she would be around…'' Sarah said, Sona and Taric both agreeing with her.

''But think about it. Don't you think that maybe she's… nah.'' Ahri said thinking about something.

''Don't we think she's what?'' I asked confused. ''You aren't actually implying that she and him… Oh gods Ahri no! That's disgusting!''

''You know what, now that I've successfully grossed you out forget that I ever had that thought.'' Ahri said with a few giggles, her tails swirling out of enjoyment. ''Anyway I was just teasing, I haven't seen Kayle around either, so no need to worry lover boy.''

''Gee thanks that really answered my question guys, great help you all are…'' I said a bit bummed out.

''Why the long face Oliver? Are you still trying to get a hold of Kayle? You two seemed to do pretty fine during breaks.'' Taric asked, noticing my distress.

''We do… A bit.'' I said, avoiding the gossip-hungry stares from the other champions. ''It's just that-''

''You haven't asked her out or anything.'' Sarah said with a bored look on her face. ''Don't try to deny it, I've seen enough men in this situation.''

''I know right he's so lost. Heehee.'' Ahri giggled with a large grin as Sona and Taric glared at the two woman. ''Alright, alright chill with the angry looks.. Tell you what Oli, why don't you come to our Harrowing party this week and don't forget to bring a guest.'' Ahri said winking at me.

''How is that going to help?- Oh. OH. Got ya, I really appreciate it.'' I realized what the seductress was saying, the kind gesture bringing a smile to my face.

It seemed that all but one Champion were lost in conversation as Sona suddenly motioned to her wrist, trying to tell the other Champions something. ''What is it Sona?'' Sarah asked as Sona repeatedly tapped her wrist.

''Oh! I love charades!'' Ahri yelled excitedly. ''I go first! Lemme guess! *GASP* You're gay?!'' The nine tailed fox making the whole group of Champions facepalm.

After recovering from the stupidity of Ahri's comment Sona walked up to the Vastaya, grabbing her head and forcing it towards a clock in the restaurant before pointing at it.

''The time? Oh, for a second I thought- THE TIME!'' Ahri said getting up from her seat. ''Oh wait we're still on time… Daaaamn Sonaaaa I don't want to go back onto the Rift.'' Ahri whined.

''I guess I'm lucky I had my medical today and got a day off because of it so I think I'll hit the streets of Piltover, it's been so long.'' I said with a smug grin, making the Ionian seductress glare daggers at me.

''You be careful that the streets don't hit back dear friend.'' Taric said with a smile as we all got up from the booth we had been sitting at for a while now. ''We should be heading back to the Institute, for now, you take care.''

''I will. See you guys tonight during dinner?'' I asked the Aspect who immediately nodded his head before leaving the booth with the entourage of women. ''All right see you later.''

'' _Well that went better than expected.''_

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, Mess hall. Hours later._

''So after knocking away all my enemies and sending my soldiers to battle The Aspect of War finished off every single one of them, resulting in a Pentakill.'' Azir explained excitedly as everyone around the table listening to a short summary of his most recent victory.

The story was met with positivity all around the table, well almost all around. ''So what? You did all the work and Pantheon profited from it, in the end, he walked away with the kills and the gold.'' Sivir said, her mouth filled with food. The act making Azir frown at the way his descendant acted.

''The battle was won, that is all that matters.'' Azir said, his mood turning sour. ''Sivir I'm concerned about your interests. All you seem to care about is a profit, that is not the way of Shurima's Heiress.''

''I've said it hundreds of times and I'll say it again. Coin is what makes the world go around birdbrain.'' Sivir said taking another bite of her steak.

''WELL I NEVE-'' Azir started before being interrupted by Taric who 'dropped' Bravado onto the dinner table, bringing a stop to the starting argument.

''Alright that's enough on the matter of Shurima's future, I think I speak for almost everyone in the mess hall when I say that we know how it goes.'' Taric said before putting his weapon away again. ''Now that we've discussed how everyone's matches were I'd like to know what you did Oliver. How was Piltover?''

''Well what can I say? The city hasn't changed much, everything seems the same.'' I said with a quick shrug. ''Well almost everything, it seems like there were some adjustments to 'The Tailwind' flying in the sky and more annoyingly Goldheart seems to have disappeared off of the face of Piltover.''

''That's the man that attempted to drug and rape Kayle right? My excuses for bringing it back up Kayle.'' Nasus asked before apologizing to the angel to my right.

''No need to excuse yourself Nasus.'' Kayle said calmly. ''He wasn't going to get far with that plan anyway.'' She added with a small smile.

''Thanks to me being around he didn't get far is what you meant to say.'' I added, earning a nod of gratitude from the angel.

 _ ***Bzzzt* *Bzzzt* *Bzzzt***_

The conversation was interrupted by the intercom in the mess hall buzzing a few times before a excited female voice came through.

''Is this thing on?! Nice! Okay, everyone, I've received a request from Mordekaiser, The Iron Revenant, Bringer of eternal pain, death and suffering, yadda yadda.'' The summoner said uninterested trying to get to the important part.

''What was that?!'' An unamused Iron Revenant was clearly hearable in the background.

''N-Nothing Lord Mordekaiser!'' The Summoner quickly apologized making some of the Champions in the mess hall laugh at the stupidity of the Summoner. ''Anyway! Back to the announcement!''

''Ugh, give me that!'' The voice of the Deathsinger was clearly hearable as he grabbed the microphone from the Summoner. ''Eghem.''

''Mortals and immortals alike! Listen closely! Pentakill will be back next year with a new album and a new member! Are you interested in a sneak preview? Join us during the Institutes Harrowing celebration this week! Champions enter for free!'' Karthus said sounding more like his alter metal ego than his usual self. ''There you are my dear.'' He said handing the microphone back.

''Well then that was… Amazing!'' Kayle said excitedly. ''I can't believe we're finally getting a new album! Gods, it feels like it's been years!''

''Well you wouldn't be wrong, technically it has been three years- HOLD ON. You like Pentakill?!'' I asked out of surprise, the rest of the group around the table mimicking my surprise.

''Uh, yeah I do? Most people enjoy Pentakill's music! They're like the best band in Runeterra!'' Kayle explained. ''Gods it would be a dream come true to be in such a band.''

''Hmm, Kayle I didn't take you for the musical type. Well, maybe playing something like a harp but not like a metal musician.'' Taric said jokingly.

''Oh haha, very funny Mr. Gem knight.'' Kayle said shooting the Aspect a quick glare. The comment taking Taric by surprise.

''We agreed to never talk about that period of my life ever again.'' Taric said trying to keep his cool.

''What are they talking about?'' I asked the rest of the group of champions, all of them shrugging in confusion as the two argued over said period of Taric's career.

''Anyway! Yes, I do sing a little, as for the harp part I won't answer that statement.'' Kayle suddenly said, getting everyone's attention. ''When you live as long as I have you tend to pick up certain useless skills.''

''Well now I wouldn't call being a good singer a useless skill. Especially not if it's your voice, I could listen to that for hours.'' I said giving Kayle a dreamy look, making her a bit uncomfortable.

''Anyway it's been a nice dinner everyone but I have an appointment and I still have to prepare some things so if you'll excuse me.'' Kayle said getting up and taking her plate to the disposal before taking her leave.

The moment Kayle got up and turned her back to the group Taric pulled me closer. ''What are you doing? Go after her!'' He said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

''Why would I? She said she has an appointment…'' My question made the Aspect slap himself in the face out of annoyance.

''You said you wanted to spend more time with her didn't you?'' He asked after recovering from my cluelessness.

''Yes?''

''Then ask her out already!'' Taric said pointing after Kayle who was about to leave the mess hall.

''To where though?'' I asked the Aspect who pulled me up from the seat at the table in the mess hall and pushed me into the direction the angel was going.

''By the stars Oliver are you really this dense? Obviously, she likes Pentakill… Which means that…'' Taric stopped mid-sentence, hoping I would catch on.

''Hey I have an idea! I could ask her to that Pentakill concert!'' I said, the imaginary lightbulb above my head lighting up (way to late).

''I'm impressed you came up with that one all by yourself.'' Sivir commented with an amused grin and a slow clap. ''If I were you I'd hurry, Kayle left five minutes ago.''

''Thanks, Sivir! You're the best!'' I said before running out of the mess hall leaving behind a baffled Taric and a highly amused Sivir.

''H-How?!'' Taric said sitting back down.

''The life of a support is rough big guy, we don't deserve people like you.'' Sivir said letting her hand rest on the aspect's shoulder, the amused grin never leaving her face.

* * *

 _~ Institute of War._

''Kayle?! Wait up!'' I yelled through one of the many hallways in the institute, my attempt not having effect as the angel was nowhere to be found.

'' _Crap... If I had an appointment where would I meet up? Wait! She had to prepare something! Maybe she's at her dorm!''_ I thought to myself before opening up a tear into the lobby of the Institute.

The lobby was already nicely decorated for the Harrowing celebration which was coming up in a few days.

Cobwebs could be seen hanging from the rafters in the ceiling, some kind of enchantment hung around the lobby making a sort of black mist hang around the room, the usual lights were dimmed down and the large fountain in the lobby seemed to be spewing a red liquid instead of its regular crystal clear water.

''Spooky..'' I murmured while taking a quick look around the room.

''I know right.'' A voice called out from behind me, giving me quite the spook before I turned to it. ''Didn't mean to scare you, well at least not that badly.'' Kayle said while gliding down from the second floor.

''Very funny..''

''No need to turn sour.'' Kayle said tapping her feet a bit impatiently. ''I thought I heard you calling after me and when I turned the corner I saw one of your portals close behind me, next thing I know I see you having a look around the lobby.''

''Ah, right… about that…'' I began, awkwardly rubbing my neck. ''I eh… thought we could maybe go for a walk?''

'' _Real smooth dumbass.''_

''I suppose.'' The judicator said, clearly confused. ''But you'll have to do with a short one to my dorm since I'm already on the clock.''

''Ohohoho, I see how it is.'' I said with an amused smile.

''Oliver.'' Kayle said clearly annoyed.

''Alright, alright, it was just a joke you should know that about me by now.'' I said raising my hands with a wide smirk. ''Hey wait up!'' I said quickly following Kayle who set the pace quite high.

''So is there any reason why you wanted to walk with me?'' She asked, her interests peaked.

''I just wanted to ask if you'd be up for an eh.. date?'' I asked carefully ''You know since I finally got to adjust to the League and all that finally passed.''

''…''

''I was thinking since you like Pentakill so much maybe you'd like to join me for that sneak preview in a few days…'' I said nervously as we walked towards the female dorms. ''I've also been asked to come to this Harrowing party and I'm allowed to bring a guest so if you want we could maybe-''

''I actually have something very important coming up during Harrowing night so I can't go to that party.'' Kayle quickly cut me off, still not facing me. ''I'm sorry Oliver.''

''That's… fine. What about the concert? It's going to be early in the evening.'' I asked with a tiny spark of hope.

''I suppose so…'' Kayle said deep in thought. ''*Sigh* screw it, sure we could spend some time during the concert I suppose.'' She said as we reached the female floor.

''Really?! That's great! What time do you want to meet up? You know since you're busy and all that.'' I asked out of delight, not noticing The Maven of the Strings standing next to the door of Kayle's room.

''Just go to the concert. I'll be there.'' Kayle said with a friendly smile. ''Now if you'll excuse me, it seems like I'm late for my appointment.'' She said pointing towards Sona who gave a friendly wave towards the both of us.

My eyes darted from the angel to the musician and back a few times before laying the connection. ''Oh! Right! Your appointment, sorry I completely forgot.'' I said a bit embarrassed as Sona grabbed Kayle's hand and dragged her away from me.

''Sorry for the short talk Oliver, next time will be a better one.'' Kayle said before disappearing with Sona into a different room down the hall.

'' _I'm sure it will.''_ I thought to myself, an amazing feeling bringing a unnoticed smile to my face.

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, courtyard, Harrowing night_

Kayle watched as countless people tried to get a clear view of the large podium that was built in front of the Institute, a nervous grin plastered on her face while she waited for Oliver.

'' _I wonder what he thinks of me when he sees me like this... Would he notice? Probably not.''_ The last thought shooting through her head creating a bit of calmness before her first performance.

''Kayle is that you?'' A familiar asked with a bit of confusion.

''Oliver you're finally here, for a moment I thought you wouldn't show up.'' She said holding back a few laughs at how ridiculous he looked.

Oliver was wearing his regular Champion attire minus the armor and weapons and with some added spiked bracelets matching the heavy metal vibe hanging around the stage.

''Yeah, yeah I look like a clown, but Holy you look amazing! Where did you get this outfit? And who did your hair?! You look like you would fit right in on stage with the band!'' Oliver complimented excitedly.

What he was saying was rather true, but then again she needed to fit in tonight to show them that she had what it takes.

''You like it? I asked a Summoner for some help designing the clothes since the jacket needs to be open from the back for my wings to fit through and all…'' Kayle asked a bit flustered by the wave of compliments.

''You asked Rose, didn't you? She knows how to design outfits alright-''

Oliver got interrupted by the sound of instruments coming from the stage, the crowd began to cheer excitedly as a red mist began to cover the stage and matching red lights began to shoot through the crowd.

''MORTALS AND IMMORTALS ALIKE, ARE. YOU. READY.'' A voice on stage called out through the mist covering the stage making the crowd roar in excitement. ''TO ROCK.'' The crowd became louder and louder as the mist cleared and the band stood on stage before beginning to play 'Lightbringer'

''Isn't this amazing?!'' Kayle yelled with a large smile trying to make herself hearable over the music and the crowd while completely rocking out to the metal tunes of the band.

* * *

~ _Pentakill concert, Harrowing night._

''YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Karthus screamed marking the end of yet another song played by the band.

The crowd in anticipation, all of them hoping that the new songs for the new album would be next, some of the people in the crowd even chanting that they wanted more.

''SILENCE MORTALS!'' Karthus's voice easily penetrated the sound of the whole crowd. ''Now that I have all your attention I have an announcement!'' He said almost out of character. ''Pentakill will take a five-minute break to make sure that everything is ready for our next 'special' performance!'' The statement hyping the crowd up even more as Pentakill disappeared off stage.

''Did you hear that Kayle? They'll probably start playing the new songs next.'' Oliver said, noticing Kayle looking around the courtyard. ''Hey? You okay?''

''Yeah... I really am but.. eh... I might have to leave.'' Kayle said, guilt marking her words. ''Don't get me wrong Oli-''

''I thought you were a giant Pentakill fan? Why leave now of all time?! Aren't you enjoying yourself?'' He asked alarmed.

''Oliver listen!'' Kayle said getting annoyed by the man's rambling. ''It's not you, I'm actually very happy that you asked me to come but…''

''But what? Tell me why you want to leave!'' Oliver asked a bit hurt.

''I-It's not like I'm not coming back.'' Kayle tried to make clear. ''It's just… L-Lady troubles… Do you understand what I mean?'' Kayle asked getting a bit embarrassed at the dumb excuse she made up on the spot.

''Oh. OH. Shit, I'm sorry! Go! Quickly!'' He said matching her embarrassment.

As the two parted Pentakill began playing one of their new songs accompanied by a few seconds of an epic orchestra to herald the beginning of the song.

'' _I have to hurry, crap, crap, crap..''_ Kayle mentally scolded herself trying to make her way backstage which proved to be a challenge due to the crowd rocking out to one of Pentakill's new songs.

''You're finally here! I was afraid you weren't going to show!'' A petite summoner with large glasses said as she clapped her hands in excitement. ''What took you so long? The rest of the band was starting to think that you weren't coming anymore.''

''I got held up Summoner Rose, I have a social life as well..'' Kayle said with a huff.

''You? A social life? I don't think so. All you ever seem to do is work for Kolminye, unless…'' A grin formed on Rose her face. ''Were you out on a date with someone?''

''Indeed I was Summoner. It is none of your concern.'' Kayle said turning her back to the Summoner and stretching her white wings for her.

''This might feel a bit weird, but I'm going to enchant your wings to make them look more 'metal''' The Summoner snorted at her own joke while working her magic. ''So you and Oliver finally went and did something together?'' She suddenly asked surprising the judicator.

''Wha? How did you?'' Kayle asked out of surprise.

''Oh please like it isn't obvious that he likes you, he acts like a teenager around you, constantly trying to impress you but never asking you out.'' The Summoner said while grabbing some shoulder armor and placing it on Kayle her leather attire.

''He really does act like that doesn't he?'' Kayle asked chuckling lightly. ''It's kinda cute..''

''Now's not the time to be thinking about such things! Here! I call it 'The Finishing Touch''' Rose said opening up a crate with a large weapon inside. ''You'll be able to use it as a microphone but be careful it is still a sword!'' She warned as the angel inspected the weapon.

''Impressive.''

''No time for complimenting and being amazed! It's your time to shine! GO!'' The Summoner said, giving Kayle a few shoves, motioning her to fly into the air. ''And good luck!''

* * *

 ** _(I highly recommend listening to the 'Mortal Reminder' music video for this next part, it will hopefully enhance the reading experience)_**

* * *

~ _Pentakill concert, Harrowing night._

 _A_ fter a short moment, the orchestra stopped playing and the ground shook, a green portal opening in the middle of the stage.

Although the band was nowhere to be seen, the faint sounds of drums being smashed and a bass being played could be heard in the distance, the crowd going wild as Karthus floated out of the portal, hovering high above the crowd before moving his staff from left to right creating a huge wall of fire which blocked the stage for a few seconds.

 _Blinded by hate brought by the fall_  
 _As I swear death to all_  
 _You will feel my vengeance_  
 _As I claim your mortal soul_

As the fire died down and the smoke cleared, two other members of had joined the lich on stage, Yorick was on the right of Karthus, playing his bass, rocking wildly from left to right. In the far left corner, a huge set of drums could be seen being smashed by Olaf, every hit on the drums making the ground shake.

 _I will punish and destroy_

 _Those responsible for this ploy_

 _I will seek a thousand deaths_  
 _I will bring a thousand years of war_

Most of the crowd was too amazed and distracted by the visuals and performance playing in front of their eyes, they barely noticed that with every hit of Olaf's drums, two large pillars seemed to be growing out of the ground further and further until they were large enough for a giant to fit in-between.

Within seconds of the pillars reaching their maximum height, Karthus turned to them, his book opened and green magic flowing around his hand before aiming his glowing hand towards the two now giant pillars, creating a sort of portal.

 _All that I had taken away_  
 _My home is gone, and my loved ones_ slain  
 _For every sleep claims a piece of me_

 _Every waking moment, every single dream_

The ground shook more violently every two seconds or so. When suddenly a giant figure wielding a huge guitar passed through, a way smaller figure sitting on his shoulder armor, playing her Etwahl to speed up the large figure.

 _As the masses came_  
 _Like a shadow through this land_  
 _They laid siege to all we ever had_  
 _I stood strong, I was honor bound_  
 _I stand defiant, I stand ever proud_  
 _I am the chosen_  
 _I am the guardian, the guardian_

The duo split up and took their respective places on stage, Sona floating next to Karthus and Olaf, still playing instrument and Mordekaiser underneath Karthus since he seemed way too large to stand on the edge of the stage.

Now that all of Pentakill was present, Olaf began to increase his smashing on the drums, the shaking of the ground almost rivaling Mordekaiser's footsteps from just a moment before. The lights above the stage flickering due to the violent drumming, making it seem like there was a lightning storm above the stage.

 _Now I seek the blood of those_  
 _Who claimed the innocent_  
 _I will hunt the enemy to the last_  
 _I will banish and rejoice_  
 _The final breath of foes_  
 _You will see what you have made_  
 _You will see what I have finally become_

 _All that I had laid to the waste_

 _My spirit broken and just memories remain_  
 _For every day claims a piece of me_  
 _Every waking hour claims my inner peace_

As Olaf continued rocking the drums the floor of the stage began to crumble and shatter as a new stage made completely of rock began to elevate the members of the band. Three large platforms rose upwards.

One platform carrying Mordekaiser who was focussed on hitting every note perfectly, one carrying Yorick who stood on the edge of the platform, hanging towards the edge, moving his bass from left to right and one carrying Olaf who was busy nearly destroying his drums.

The platforms began to reach their peak they connected with one another again, creating the Pentakill logo with red glowing whisps for eyes behind the members of the band as Sona and Karthus floated upwards to retake the same formation on the new stage.

 _My inner peace!_

Every now and again a winged silhouette flew over the crowd almost unnoticed due to the spectacle that was happening before them all. A few eyes in the crowd turned to the sky, trying to spot the silhouette but failing due to the blinding lights above the stage.

 _As the masses came_  
 _Like a shadow through this land_  
 _They laid siege to all we ever had_  
 _I stood strong, I was honor bound_  
 _I stand defiant, I stand ever proud_  
 _I am the chosen_  
 _I am the guardian, the guardian_

Karthus started his final verse, signaling the end of the song nearing, but the performance wasn't over just yet. Sona pulled a string on her Etwahl creating an extra sharp tune making magic flow around Yorick and Mordekaiser who leaned against each other back to back, carrying each other's weight as Mordekaiser played a solo on his guitar.

On top of the stage stood the winged silhouette and right after Karthus finished his final verse, the last bit of music was completely muted by a loud,

 _ ***CLANG.***_

A large red sword embedded itself into the last remaining free space on stage before a figure dropped next to it, grabbing a hold of it and raising herself to her feet. There standing proudly before the roaring crowd stood Kayle with her bandmates, all of them covered in a bit of sweat from performing.

''Pentakill welcomes its newest warrior of rock, a new guardian of metal is born today!'' Karthus yelled down towards the crowd, his voice once again booming over the excited crowd.

''And now that the stage is more fitting of the best band in Valoran, I say we play one last song!'' Mordekaiser said, his comment getting the crowd even more excited now that the newest member of the band had finally been revealed.

* * *

 _~ Pentakill concert, Harrowing night_

Pentakill finished 'Mortal Reminder' a second time on stage, this time without the whole redecoration of the stage which I was sure had at least flattened one Yordle in the crowd. Then again this time Kayle backed Karthus up with her vocals and gave the crowd a better look at her now metal wings.

I had to admit that she looked amazing in the outfit, the metal wings only adding to the whole outfit. _''Maybe I should ask Morde if I could join Pentakill...''_ I thought to myself.

 _''Who would want you as a musician? Noone that's who... You're a leech, DeWitt.''_ Hush whispered in the back my head, annoying me a bit.

 _''You know I didn't take you out of that box just so you can belittle me...''_ I argued with the voice. _''Also stop calling me a leech, I don't do such things.''_

 _''A liar and a leech I see.''_ Hush mocked with an amused chuckle.

''If anything you are leeching off of me, not the other way around!'' I yelled angerly to no one, receiving some confused glances from the people around me before someone brushed my shoulders rather harshly. ''Watch where you're going.''

''Move or I will move you myself you- Oh it's you.'' Morgana said with an enraged look on her face.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' I asked her, making her stop dead in her tracks and turn back to me.

''I bet you had something to do with all this! You encouraged her to do this, didn't you?'' Morgana snarled at me, pointing a finger at my chest. ''One of the very few things I enjoyed in this gods-forsaken world and she ruins it.'' She said huffing before walking away, leaving the scene muttering curses meant for Kayle and now me as well for some reason.

I turned back to the stage to listen to the last bit of the chorus which got muffled by a large explosion of flames in the background which split open the large Pentakill symbol behind the band, revealing a demonic looking portal for them to step through.

The crowd goes wild as the members of the band all stood on stage one last time before the undead members turned towards the portal and walked through, leaving the stage, followed by Sona and Olaf, leaving Kayle to fly over the crowd one more time, almost as if she was trying to spot someone in the crowd before she also flew through the portal.

''I guess I'll be going to that party all alone...'' I told myself as I snuck one last glance towards the stage. _''At least she seemed to enjoy herself up there.''_ I thought to myself before passing through a tear into the Institute.

* * *

 **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack.**

 **Who? Emerald. Who? You know that one guy who tries to troll people and then gets trolled by his own lazyness and his internet company? Oh right that guy.**

 **EYOOOOOOOOOOO, Emerald back at it again with a new chapter for AAT! Extra metally and spoopy and stuff...**

 **I love how I'm going to start this AN off as yet another appology (Like you guys aren't sick of hearing that stuff already), This chapter was meant for the Harrowing, but life is a bitch and I had a really hard time getting it out before Halloween. Then it was November and my birthday came up plus some REALLY important school work (Like getting a diploma important) and then I had spare time but some family stuff came up so TL;DR Halloween in December.**

 **Anyway I am going to try and finish the Harrowing stuff before the end of December since it just wouldn't be right to celebrate Halloween in January (or would it? :thinking:).**

 **After that it will be some post snowdown stuff and some really important thing that will go down for Kayle and Oliver (I'm super serious like this is going to make you hate me for putting them through it).**

 **Quick note on the side, what did you (the reader) think of the change of in this chapter? Was it nice? Was it not? Give me some feedback on it because I don't know how to feel about it rn :/**

 **So... Yeah... I just want to thank you guys so much for being patient and for nicely waiting on my dumbass to release this chapter, I kinda lost interest in writing for a really long time but I finally had a blast writing this and I think I'm ready to go back to the drawing board to pump out more chapters for you guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait but I needed time and tbh, I might need more but for now I feel a lot more comfortable writing my stories again.**

 **So thank you, everyone reading this for taking your time and hopefully you enjoyed it!**

 **I'll try my best to not take this long ever again, but I won't make any ballzy promises like the last one either since I'm not sure if I'm going to put the story on hiatus for a while or not but for now,**

 **Until next time!**

 **Emerald out!**


	9. Chapter 9

An Angel's Thief.

Chapter 9: This is Harrowing (part 2)

* * *

 _~ Pentakill concert, Harrowing night_

Kayle circled above the stage once more as Mordekaiser and the rest of the band made their way through the portal that used to be a decoration on stage. She tried her best to spot someone in the large crowd, sadly without any luck.

'' _I suppose he left after I left… I hope he isn't too hurt about it…''_

With the thought in the back of her mind, she turned around in the air and made her way towards the portal before going through it, transporting her backstage where she flew straight into Yorick, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

''My apologies mistress Kayle.'' Yorick quickly said as he offered her his hand and pulled her up from the ground. ''Everyone is waiting inside, I'll be right with you all.'' He said pointing to a door that was connected to the backstage room.

''Thank you, Yorick, and no need for formalities, Kayle is just fine.'' She said with a forced smile. Deep down the title made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she appreciated the respect of the undead gravedigger.

''It is simply the order of the Isles, I serve those above me...'' He explained before slowly walking away.

''Alright… That was strange.'' Kayle said under her breath making her way through the door leading to the backstage room.

Kayle walked into the room the rest of the band had used for preparations before the concert while she was out on her short-lived date. The room had a few chairs in front of a large mirror, a large sofa build around a table littered with autographed photos and another set of tables filled with beverages behind the sofa.

As Kayle looked around the room she was met with a few glances from her fellow bandmates;

Olaf was busy chugging down a bottle of water at the beverage table, spilling half of it due to his greedy drinking, Mordekaiser (Who's body had shrunken down to its normal size to fit everything again.) was busy putting some of his armor back on while Sona sat on the sofa close to him brushing her hair and lastly Karthus was busy checking his make-up in one of the chairs.

''Ah, there you are.'' Karthus said turning his attention away from the mirror putting away the brush with make-up. ''You did better than I expected out there.''

''Are you kidding me, bro?! She did great!'' Olaf said sounding a bit offended before catching his breath and grabbing another bottle of water, ready to chug it down.

''Her vocals were good, but there's a lack of confidence.'' Karthus said making Kayle raise an eyebrow at the comment. ''Not that it was the major issue. The fact that you were late was rather annoying, occupied with 'other' interests I assume?'' The litch said with a toothy grin.

The comment caught Kayle by surprise, her face getting a bit red out of embarrassment. ''I-I… Well… Ehm… You see.'' She stumbled on her own words.

''What is your problem Deathsinger? Her performance was fine, you just feel threatened because she's a good addition to the band.'' Mordekaiser growled, grabbing a hold of his mace. ''Don't tell me you need another lesson in respect and discipline?''

''O-Of course not my lord! I haven't bothered Lady Sona nor will I bother Kay- I-I mean Lady Kayle.'' Karthus said, the last bit of color draining from his face.

''Hmpf, good.'' Mordekaiser said before sitting down on the sofa again with the Maven who patted him on the armor getting his attention. ''Hmm?'' He asked looking down at her. Sona pointed at the large weapon and then towards the ground. ''Do I have to?'' He asked, making her nod.

With a sigh Mordekaiser threw the mace over his head like it was nothing, crushing the table with drinks and food where Olaf was still busy stuffing himself, nearly crushing him with the large weapon.

''If you're trying to crush me Morde…'' Olaf said before taking a bite out of a piece of meat. ''Work on your aim! Wouldn't be a bad way to go actually…'' Olaf laughed, his mouth full of food.

''What was that all about?'' Kayle asked, taking an opposing seat from Mordekaiser and Sona.

''I promised Sona no weapons today.'' Mordekaiser said with a sigh. ''It goes for the both of us but she doesn't think it's such a large problem, but I do.'' The agreement between the two making Kayle chuckle lightly.

''Wait where did Yorick go? I thought he said he was going to take a smoke break?'' Karthus asked looking around the room.

''He said he would be right with us.'' Kayle said pointing at the door. ''He was outside a minute ago, acting a bit strange.''

''You've got to be kidding me!'' Karthus screamed out, his voice booming loudly.

''Morde this is like the third time he does this! He always tries this when it's time to deal with the fans!'' Olaf joined in on Karthus' frustration.

''What did he do? Did he leave?'' Kayle asked a bit confused.

''He probably went back to the Isles.'' Mordekaiser explained with an annoyed huff. ''Like Olaf and Karthus say, he tries this a lot, he doesn't like posing for pictures and handing out autographs... I don't blame him.'' Morde huffed again earning a pat on the back from Sona.

''I suppose there's nothing we can do about it anymore. Pentakill! Our fans await!'' Karthus said, getting up from his chair and grabbed some of the autographed pictures.

''For once the lich is right, if we handle this quickly we can still participate in our own personal Harrowing festivities.'' Mordekaiser agreed with Karthus, offering Sona his large armored hand with her nodding in agreement with her bandmates before taking the juggernaut's hand.

''Alright bro's, don't forget; hand out the pictures, smile, and wave for the camera and then leave as soon as possible.'' Olaf said giving both Sona and Kayle a small stack of autographed pictures before kicking open the door towards the stage.

Loud cheering and yelling could be heard from the other side of the door, signaling hordes of fans waiting for the band to show one last time before calling it a night.

Kayle grasped the stack of pictures closer to her chest nervously before slowly following Mordekaiser and Sona. A boney finger tapping her on the shoulder, getting her attention and stopping her.

''Wipe that nervous look off your face! In here you get to be yourself, out there you're a member of Pentakill, so act like it!'' Karthus said taking the stack of pictures from her.

''Is that your way of welcoming me to the band?'' Kayle asked, a small smile forming on her face.

''Hmpf, I just don't want the rookie to screw up the band's reputation that **I** build up over the years.'' Karthus said after a moment of thinking. ''Let's go! The fans await!'' Karthus said making his way through the door.

'' _Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought.''_ Kayle thought to herself as she followed Karthus through the door with a newfound, confident smile.

A part of the stage was turned into a stairway down into the hordes of fans, barely being contained by fences and some security here and there.

With the last of the band walking down into the crowd, the cheers became louder and louder and the flashes from multiple devices seemed to increase with the band making their way through the large crowd, handing out signed pictures and posing for pictures every now and then.

'' _This is going to be the first of many long nights…''_

* * *

 _~ Women's dorms floor, Institute of War_

''Let's see… Aatrox, Ahri, Akali… So it should be the first room.'' I said making my way up the stairs towards the women's dormitories.

There was no doubt that it was the first room as it was open with changing lights coming from the doorway, a muffled 'unts' coming from the doorway every few seconds and a small hand-drawn picture of Ahri and Thresh next to the door, signed by Ahri herself.

'''Ahri and Thresh' annual Harrowing celebration party!''' I chuckled reading the text on the picture. ''Yeah, this is definitely the right place.''

I made my way into the room, passing through a strange bubble spell which blocked out most of the noise.

In the corner of the room was a huge unmanned DJ setup that seemed to automatically play music, multiple tables were setup with foods and drinks including lots of alcohol, some of the bottles seemed to be empty already.

The middle of the room was left empty to make for a makeshift dancefloor and the furniture (that I assumed would usually be in the room itself) was set up across from the dance floor, creating a small lounge spot.

''Seems like the part's been going on for a while.'' I told myself as I made my way towards the drinks to grab something for myself.

Before grabbing a drink I looked around the room, noticing a few people, not all of them champions but still mostly champions dressed up for the Harrowing party.

I spotted Nami, dressed up in a manatee onesie with a small golden crown on top of her head. She was lounging on a chair that was covered in protective plastic so it wouldn't get wet due to the constant flow of water around her scales.

Next to her on a larger couch lay Sarah completely stretched out with a few small shot glasses littered around the couch. She was dressed up in a white and red sailor uniform decorated with sparkling red gems shaped like stars. The two seemed to be chatting about something problematic, judging by Sarah's expression as she told her story to the Marai.

On the dancefloor were multiple people dancing to one of DJ Sona's popular songs. Most of them probably summoners but there were two figures that stood out on the dancefloor, a large centaur, and a horned celestial dancing together.

Soraka was dressed up in a green version of the usual attire she wore on the rift, the only difference being her hair which she dyed green with magic and the dress being decorated with emeralds instead of gemstones.

The both of them seemed to have agreed on a theme as Hecarim had his entire body enchanted, making it look like he was made of wood and stone and covered in leaves and moss. His usual flaming skull replaced with a tree bark covered face with two green glowing orbs for eyes.

The support on the couch seemed to have noticed me walking in and gave me a smile and a wave that I returned before grabbing the last party cup on the table, ready to pour myself a drink.

While pouring someone bumped into me with quite a lot of force, making me spill the contents of the party cup and turning to the person.

''Oh mah gash, I m so sarry…'' A clearly drunken woman said, before turning around and holding onto me for support. ''Oli! ~'' A auburn-haired woman with large glasses said hugging my form.

''Hey Rose,'' I said chuckling at her drunken slurring. ''How long have you been here?''

''Hey! I didn't hawve that much to drink!'' The drunken Summoner said, making me raise my brow at her. ''Sawwy I thought you were asking how much I'wve had.'' She giggled. ''Don't tell Michael ~.'' She said, slowly putting a finger to her lips.

'''Rose there you are!'' a large money wearing a red tie with ''DK'' on it yelled at the woman. ''What did I tell you about walking off without me?''

''To nhat do it?'' Rose half asked, her face turning mischievous before running out of the room, leaving the party. ''Catch me if you can Kong!'' She giggled loudly, running through the hallway of the women's dorms.

''Hey Wu. Rose giving you a tough time?'' I asked Wukong who was about to walk after the drunk Summoner.

''I should have never agreed to this.'' Wukong let out a sigh at the drunken woman who was now getting into an argument with a really annoyed looking Fiora in the hall and turned back to me.

''Why are you looking after Summoner Rose anyway?'' I asked crossing my arms with a smirk.

''Well… Originally Aurelion was supposed to look after Rose since he owes Ahri, something, something snow globe related and Ahri promised him she'd get a good word for him in with the skin team, who can probably bump him up the waitlist for a skin, but of course he found a way to pass it onto Zoe because let's face it, there's no way Aurelion is going to attend a party with humans.'' Wukong explained, taking in a large gasp of air before continuing.

''So Zoe comes up to me who then promised me a dozen banana mooncakes if I do this one simple task for her because she wanted to bother Kayn about something…'' Wukong explained. ''Damn you delicious banana mooncakes!'' He yelled before walking out of the room and after the escaped Summoner before she could get herself into more trouble.

''What an idiot.'' A new voice said, appearing out of nowhere. ''Everyone knows that looking after sweet, gullible little Rosie is a hell of a job when there's alcohol involved.''

I looked to my left and noticed my party cup was taken by a blonde woman dressed in a red tango dress.

''I'm sorry, have we met before?'' I asked confused with a hint of interest in my voice making the woman crack a playful smile.

''Don't worry love, we've met.'' The blonde said playfully. ''After all, I really enjoyed ripping you apart on the fields of justice.'' She said, her voice turning sinister before letting out a laugh that sends chills down my spine.

''Excuse me?!''

'' _I like her.''_ Hush whispered in the back of my mind, making me roll my eyes.

After a moment of me staring at the woman with a bit of fear, she giggled into her hand before shadows began to envelop her entire body, two large, pink glowing horns now visible on her forehead and two large tendrils with pink tips coming out of her back.

She slowly moved one of her claws closer to my face, stopping the advance right before the claws could touch my face, and with a snap of two fingers, the shadows and the horns left her body covering only the more 'womanly features' of her body.

''Does that help freshen up your memory love?'' She asked, one of her tendrils creeping around my waist, holding me in place. ''After all Ad carries are my favorite playthings on the rift, so squishy and mouthy. Heehee.''

''Eh… heh… Hello Evelynn.'' I said nervously, noticing the tendril beginning to entangle around my whole midriff slowly making its way up, this forcing Evelynn to get closer to me with the second.

''You! Get out! Nobody invited you, you dirty succubus!'' A new voice called out from behind Evelynn, forcing the demon to face the source of the voice.

To my 'rescue' came the hostess of the party herself. Ahri, dressed in a school uniform with black stockings and pink hair, nearly throwing down a tray with drinks before rushing over to shoo Evelynn away.

''Hmmm, you should really work on your insults my dear, at this point you're getting me all hot and bothered with that pillow talk.'' Evelynn purred.

''Get out of my dorm right now! Or I'll scorch your ass so badly that no man will ever want to tap it again!'' Ahri yelled, her eyes beginning to glow a brilliant gold as she summoned a few Foxfires around her.

''Oh! That's it, sweetie, tell me the things you'll do to me!'' Evelynn said, throwing her arms around herself, shivering slightly in excitement at the thought.

I noticed the tendril around my waist slowly letting loose and making its way back to Evelynn's side, in case anything would escalate. Giving me a chance to step in and try to dismantle the situation. ''Ladies plea-''

''It's probably for the best if you take your leave Evelynn.'' A calm, ghostly voice said as a hand found its way onto Ahri's shoulder, making her relax slightly. ''You wouldn't want me calling a high Summoner to have you removed and punished now would you?''

''Thresh! I-I didn't know y-you were too-'' Evelynn began to stutter nervously at the presence of the Warden who narrowed his eyes at the demon. ''Tsk, skank.'' She suddenly growled at Ahri, knocking over the tray that Ahri put down before shadows covered her body and she disappeared from sight.

''Dammit! My Foxfire shots!'' Ahri yelled trying to salvage what was left of the drinks on the tray.

''Don't worry my dear, we can always make more.'' Thresh said calmly, still eyeing the direction in which Evelynn disappeared.

''No we can't because you chose to be a cheapskate and not buy another bottle of Liandry's whiskey!'' Ahri yelled, putting more attention on the two arguing champions.

''Let's discuss this in the kitchen, where our guests cannot overhear us shall we?'' Thresh asked, putting one hand around Ahri and turning her away from the staring guests. ''Doesn't that sound like a better idea to you?''

Ahri let out an annoyed huff and began to drag the ghostly warden along into the kitchen, leaving me at the table with spilled drinks.

After throwing a few napkins on the spilled drinks I decided I should go and check on the two and see if there's anything I could do to help since my 'date' had ditched me anyway and I felt guilty about the whole scene I helped cause.

I walked into the direction I saw Ahri pull Thresh into, hearing some muffled voices getting louder the closer I got to my destination.

''I'll just sneak out without anyone noticing and buy a bottle or two myself!'' I heard someone say.

''My dear this can't be this important can it?'' I heard a ghostly voice say.

'' _Definitely Ahri and Thresh.''_ I thought, listening in on the conversation.

''I bragged to everyone about how amazing my Foxfire shots are! What will they say when I can't serve them up?!'' Ahri asked annoyed. ''I bet that thot overheard and came here to sabotage my shots…''

''Ahri I think you're over exaggerating this just a little-'' Thresh said before being cut off by Ahri again.

''Oh no I don't! She hates my guts! And you know I always talk big about things!'' Ahri said earning a deep sigh from Thresh. ''Fine, sigh at me! Ask literally anyone out there! They'll tell you they want to try those shots!''

''You guys alright? I could hear the argument getting serious from the other room.'' I said, quickly walking out of my hiding space.

''It's perfectly fine sir Oliver. Just a minor bump in the road, that's all.'' Thresh said quickly regaining his posture.

''Sorry about Evelynn bothering you Oliver, I already had a gut feeling that she was lurking around.'' Ahri apologized. ''Hey, where's Kayle anyway? I thought you asked her to come?''

''Long story, you'll probably read all about it tomorrow.'' I said laughing off the disappointment. ''Long story short, she had other plans tonight yet didn't want to pass on a date...''

''Aw Oli I'm sorry.'' Ahri said, suddenly hugging me, taking both me and Thresh by surprise. During the entire hug, I could feel Thresh' gaze on me, making me nervous.

''So eh… Eghem… What's all the fuss about? A spilled drink?'' I asked trying to change the subject as quick as possible.

''You see-'' Thresh raised a finger, about to explain the situation before being cut off by Ahri who butted in.

''This old pile of bones, who refused to put on a Harrowing costume may I remind you; refused to buy an extra bottle of Liandry's whiskey in case something like this happened.''

''Liandry's whiskey?''

''It's a special spiced whiskey that I use for my special Foxfire shots, and let me tell you; They. Are. Awesome!'' Ahri explained excitedly.

''I see.'' I said scratching my chin. ''Tell you what, I'll get you an extra bottle since it's kinda my fault anyway. That and the host and hostess of a party shouldn't leave.''

''See? Sir Oliver knows that you shouldn't leave your guests.'' Thresh said with a smirk.

''Alright, alright Mr. Etiquette I get it! You were right!'' Ahri said teasingly before turning back to me with a smile. ''Thank you, Oliver, you're a lifesaver.''

''No problem at all, I'll be back before you know it.'' I said with a smile, making my way out of the kitchen, leaving the hosts to their guests.

* * *

 _~ Institute of War_

I walked aimlessly through the hallways of the Institute, not sure where to go to buy the whiskey. The fact that I didn't have much time to get to know the layout of the Institute that well just yet also didn't help at all.

''I should have asked for directions first…'' I muttered annoyed, making my way to the lobby of the institute, hoping to find a map or someone to ask directions.

'' _Heh you useless fool.''_ Hush chuckled at my annoyance.

''I can't wait for the day where I find a way to either silence you or get rid of you entirely.'' I said getting more and more annoyed.

'' _As long as the artifact remains intact, I'll be here, feeding on essence and mocking you until the end of days.''_ He said the chuckling slowly turning into a haunting laugh.

''Well that's just great.'' I said with a sigh before noticing the lobby of the institute at the end of the hallway.

A small layer of black mist hung on the tiled floor of the lobby, cobwebs with large spiders could be seen in the rafters and occasionally a ghostly figure flew through the lobby.

While taking in the spooky atmosphere that the Summoners had created I didn't notice multiple pairs of footsteps heading straight for me, before sending the both me and the unknown person to the ground.

After a moment of laying on the ground, I saw a robed figure shoot pass me as a new voice presented itself, yelling at the escaping figure.

''Get back here you blue-haired menace!'' I heard one half of Piltover's finest yell. ''Dammit Cait this is no time for lounging around, she's escaping to the second floor.'' She said.

I looked up with a groan and was met with the two Piltovan cops, the pinkette offering her hand to her partner.

''Vi we can't just assume that it's Jinx running around, dressed in a Summoner robe.'' Caitlyn said dusting off her regular sheriff's uniform before reaching for her hat on the ground near me.

''Well that doesn't matter any more thanks to… who anyway?'' Vi said turning to me. ''Of course, it's you.''

''Yeah, thanks for helping me back up by the way.'' I muttered getting back up without the help from either of the two cops. ''Sheriff, Pinky.'' I said taking off my hood and giving the two a formal bow.

''Quit messing around portal punk! What do you know about this stolen Summoning orb?'' Vi said grabbing me by the collar and holding me in the air. ''I bet you're in on this theft.''

''Vi!'' Caitlyn yelled at her partner.

''What? Wouldn't be the first time he got in our way.'' Vi said shrugging.

''Just… *sigh* put him down.'' Caitlyn ordered, making her partner let go at the order, dropping me to the ground.

''In on a theft? Me? I don't do organized crime, well unless I do the organizing.'' I said dusting myself off. ''So what's this about a stolen orb? Troubles at the Institute? During the Harrowing celebration? That's so unlike you two.''

''This is why you need to be more careful with your wording, Vi…'' Caitlyn said, rubbing her temples in annoyance. ''Now another champion knows… And of course, it's one that will manage to get in the way of things.''

''As nice as that sounds, I actually have other plans tonight.'' I explained before slowly turning around and attempting to walk away. ''So if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to-ACK''

I tried walking away from the two officers but the moment I took a second step I was pulled back by my hood by Vi, who held onto the piece of fabric with two gauntleted fingers. ''Oh no you don't!''

''First of all, you're going to tell me what you know about this stolen summoning orb.'' Vi said pulling me back into the conversation.

''I just told you I have no idea.'' I said massaging part of my throat with a scowl.

''You wanna do this the hard way, eh? Fine by me!'' The pinkette said cracking a smile as she pulled me back into the air by my hood. ''Not gonna talk? You have till the count of three!''

''Vi.'' Caitlyn said calmly as her partner pulled back her gauntlet.

''One!''

''This is police brutality.'' I gasped for air, trying to maintaining a grin.

''Two!''

''Vi!''

'' _Oh boy she's really following through with this… This is going to hurt.''_ I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

'' _Hahahaha!''_ Hush laughed.

''Three! Time's up!'' Vi yelled excitedly.

''VI! STOP!'' Caitlyn yelled, sounding really mad at her partner.

''What? I wasn't really going to punch him… Well, at least not that hard anyway…'' Vi said letting go of my hood, dropping me to the floor before turning to Caitlyn and raising her hands trying to convince her partner.

''You can't just go around punching everyone that gets in your way! You know better than that!'' Caitlynn explained, matching the hand gestures coming from Vi.

''Yeah I know…'' Vi said rubbing her neck with one finger of her gauntlet.

''Alright… This is all very touching but can someone please tell me what's going on with this stolen orb thingy?'' I asked, slowly getting used to breathing again.

''No.'' Both officers said crossing their arms.

''Aw, c'mon I do a bit of good from time to time.'' I said trying to convince Piltover's finest.

''When did you ever do anything to help us out?'' Vi asked. ''All you ever do is get in the way of months of investigating!''

''Well actually-'' Caitlyn said before silencing herself.

''Let's count a few down, shall we? There was that small group of gangsters I delivered a few years back, the metalwork murderer **(AN: The same guy from prison.)** , Hextech arms dealers, corrupt salesmen, oh and let's not-''

''Alright, alright shut it already!'' Vi said getting annoyed. ''I get it, you're not one hundred percent evil-''

''But vigilantism is still a crime Mr. Oliver, even if it's for a greater good.'' Caitlyn said breaking up the fight.

''What can I say? I've never been good with rules.'' I said shrugging.

''We've noticed.''

''Say Cupcake, this guy clearly doesn't know anything so we should probably get going if we want to search the second floor for clues on where our mystery person went.'' Vi said casually pointing towards the escalators going to the second floor.

''Mhm, right,'' Caitlyn said with a nod. ''The night doesn't last forever and neither will that orb.'' She said as the two slowly began to make their way towards the escalators.

''And you!'' Vi said turning around one last time. ''If we run into you again I'll be bringing you in for questioning myself! Not a single word from Cupcake will safe you then.'' She said pointing one gauntleted finger at me.

''Looking forward to it Pinky.'' I said waving off the two cops. _''A stolen summoning orb? Sounds like trouble.''_

 _ ***BZZT* *BZZT***_

I noticed my phone vibrating in my pocket before grabbing it.

 _Message received from: Ahri_

'' _Hey, I just realized that I didn't tell you where to go to buy the whiskey so I send Thresh to meet you in the lobby of the Institute, he'll be there in a few.''_

''Well, that'll speed up the process.'' I said taking a seat on the edge of the fountain spewing red liquid.

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, indoor food court_

''So where are we going to get these bottles of liquor?'' I asked the specter that led the way through the almost deserted food court with the exception of a few Summoners manning the booths.

''Hmm… through here…'' Thresh grumbled some inaudible words while upping his pace, nearly beginning to float forward.

''Thresh slow down! I can't keep up with you! Hey! I can't fly you know!'' I asked going into a full sprint to catch back up to the warden. ''C'mon man, is this about Ahri hug-''

Thresh stopped dead in his tracks at me mentioning Ahri's name before turning around and grabbing me by my clothes and slamming me into a nearby wall.

''Let me make myself really clear boy, if you ever take advantage of her in any way or form, I will rip out your soul through your gut and make it my personal torture charge for eternity.'' He whispered into my ear before moving back slightly, showing his menacing glare. ''Do I make myself clear?''

''Heh, you really are a crazy guy.'' I chuckled.

At my chuckling, the Warden's expression changed from a hostile one to a confused one.

''What? How? Hmpf…'' Thresh huffed before letting me go, slowly putting me down on the ground. ''She told you I get a bit hostile didn't she?''

''Ahri most definitely did, the first thing she told me was to watch out with being too friendly.'' I chuckled as Thresh joined in with a grin.

''Just making sure my point gets across.'' He said beginning to laugh maniacally. ''Also what was that earlier? I zoned out for a moment…'' The ghostly warden explained, shaking his floating skull a few times.

''I asked where we're going to get the whiskey.''

''Excuse me Sir Oliver, I must be a bit tired because I completely blocked you out for a moment…'' Thresh said rubbing his eye sockets like he was rubbing the eyes he didn't have. ''We should try Gragas' bar first.''

''Alright good sir, lead the way.'' I said with a small bow, making the Warden chuckle.

* * *

 _~ Keg Breaker Bar_

''This place is pretty nice.'' I said taking a look around the Freljordian bar.

A few sets of wooden tables and chairs were set up in the middle of the tavern, some of them still littered with a few beer glasses. Around the edges were a few more modern booths which still managed to match the style of the tavern.

''…Mhm.'' Thresh silently agreed, making his way towards the counter where Gragas was busy cleaning a couple pint glasses.

''Ava seat, I'll be right with ya.'' The large man behind the counter told the specter before putting away the pint glass he was cleaning and turning to the large wall behind him, filled with bottles of ales, wines, whiskeys, ciders rums and more.

Around the bar were a couple of stools set up where we both sat down, waiting for the barkeeper to finish his business.

''What's he doing?'' I asked Thresh who grinned at the bartender who was busy mixing different drinks, creating a mixed drink.

''I'm glad you didn't forget about our bet, good sir.'' Thresh said as Gragas handed the Warden a whiskey glass with a greenish liquid.

''What can I say? Didn't expect that scrawny Summoner to say that you'd be a top-tier support again.'' Gragas let out a hearty laugh.

''You two had a bet?'' I asked confused.

''I bet that Summoner **L** ast **S** hadow would mention me as a top tier support once more after the most recent balance changes.'' Thresh whispered into my ear. ''He owes me my favorite drink which happens to be rather pricey.''

''Yeah, yeah, rub it in some more.'' Gragas said. ''I'm guessing that getting your special drink isn't the only reason yer 'ere?'' He asked the both of us. ''Especially not while dragging a minor into my bar!''

''Hey! I'm old enough to drink!'' I said a bit offended, making Thresh chuckle and Gragas laugh.

''You know Sir Oliver, maybe if you grew out that sad attempt at facial hair he'd believe you.'' Thresh said just loud enough for Gragas to hear, earning more laughter from the Rabble Rouser.

''Very funny.''

''Alright enough joking around, yes we did come here for something else.'' Thresh said taking a sip of his drink before continuing. ''We need two bottles of Liandry's whiskey, I don't suppose you have that laying around Gragas?''

''I'll take a look in the back. Oi, you walking sack of potatoes look after the customers while I'm away got it?'' Gragas yelled at Bard who was dressed in a special tux with a bowtie, a few Meeps following him around (All of them of course also with even smaller bowties.) as he manned the bar and started to clean some of the pint glasses Gragas put away.

''So you're taking bets about your state as a support?'' I asked Thresh with a grin.

I didn't get a reply from the ghostly warden as he was staring into his glass with green liquor.

'' _Must have something on his mind…''_ I thought as I turned away from the bar and took a look at the other customers sitting around the bar.

The bar was mostly empty because of the Harrowing celebration going on around the different city-states and around the Institute but of course, the Harrowing is not for everyone.

One of the tables was used by five men playing a game of poker. What stood out the most was that almost all of the gold on the table was on one person's side, needless to say, the man's name was Twisted Fate.

Another table, a bit closer to the counter was filled with empty pint glasses. The sources of all the empty glasses being Garen and Katarina. One of them planted face first into the table out cold and the other laughing at his defeat and slapping him on the shoulder armor.

''Ere ya go.'' Gragas said putting two bottles of Liandry's whiskey on the counter snapping me back to the bartender.

''Hmm?'' Thresh asked suddenly looking up from his glass. ''Ah, great.'' He said taking another sip of his green liquor.

''That'll be three hundred gold.'' Gragas said holding his hand up for the gold, making Thresh somehow spit up the drink.

''THREE HUNDRED GOLD?!'' He asked baffled. ''I'm a madman and even I wouldn't ask that much!''

''Three hundred G or I'll put them back where I found them.'' Gragas insisted, making Thresh grumble as he reached for a sack of gold.

''No wonder Ahri gave me this much gold…'' He muttered handing over the gold. ''Give me that.'' The specter said taking the bottles from the barkeep.

''Pleasure doin' business with ya.'' He said with a laugh as Thresh walked away grumbling a bit.

''I'll see you around sometimes Gragas.'' I said waving off the large man before noticing the almost untouched glass of green liquid on the counter.

'' _Strange… If Thresh likes that stuff so much then why leave it?''_ I thought before noticing Thresh holding the door open for me.

''Any day now.'' Thresh said as I passed him and he closed to door to the tavern.

''Pretty pricey drinks if I say so myself.'' I said trying to get a conversation going with the Warden who suddenly kept to himself again, this time doing his best to not walk off without me.

''Indeed, why don't you hold onto them with one of those portals?'' Thresh asked, handing me the bottles.

''That's not how it works Thresh, it takes a lot of energy to open portals. I can't just open them for silly things like this.'' I explained to the warden who carefully eyed me.

''My, what would Lady Kayle say when she finds out about this lack of stamina?'' Thresh asked with a grin, knowing he'd get his way.

''*Sigh* Give me the bottles.'' I muttered, opening a small tear into the snowy tundra of the Freljord where the bottles would be safe and stay cold. ''Also I'll have you know I've been working really hard to raise my limit.'' I said stowing away the bottles.

''Heh, I never doubted that.'' Thresh laughed taking a sudden turn into a dimly lit corridor.

'' _Pretty ominous hallway… Nah Thresh might be acting a bit strange but he's mostly been friendly towards me. It's probably the Summoners their doing, trying to make everything extra spooky.''_

''Uhm… Thresh? We didn't take this route last time.'' I said closing the tear and catching up to the ghost leading the way. ''Are we taking a shortcut?''

''A shortcut… Yes… A shortcut, indeed.'' He said summoning his lantern to light the way.

Within seconds of Thresh answering me, we reached a dead end. Thresh stopped, his back turned to me and staring into the wall, the only light coming from his lantern and flaming skull.

''Uhm… Thresh?'' I asked nervously. ''A-Are you alright? You've been acting strange for a while now.'' I asked the ghostly warden staring at the wall.

''Hmm… It seems my memory… Is failing me!'' Thresh suddenly turned around, throwing his chained scythe towards me, giving me barely any time to avoid it in the narrow space of the corridor.

The hook didn't reach its target and fell to the floor after a few extra meters before slowly returning to Thresh, giving me a moment to draw The Rose for self-defense.

''Don't make me use this on you!'' I warned raising the artifact towards Thresh. ''You don't want to be on the receiving end of this black magic.''

In response Thresh let out a maniacal laugh, hunching over a bit and pretending to gasp for air. ''Oh my dear boy it might sting but I'm already dead, more death won't harm me!'' He said slowly making his way towards me.

''Alright you've clearly lost it and I'm sure this isn't about Ahri hugging me or that liquor you drank!'' I slowly took a step backward, my grip on The Rose loosening a bit.

''Nowhere to run~'' Thresh' voice echoed through the halls as he attempted to flay me into his grasp with his scythe, barely missing and tearing a small hole in my cloak.

''Whoa-'' I yelled hearing the cloth tearing. ''Nowhere to run? We'll see what Ahri has to say about that!'' I said running away from the specter and focusing on opening a large enough tear for me to pass through.

I looked back one more time before opening the tear to see if Thresh was setting chase or not.

To my surprise he didn't, this at first bringing a small smile to my face which faded almost instantly as I looked on ahead, straight into a shovel, sending me to the ground.

''Restrain him, orders are to bring him in alive.'' I heard another ghostly voice say as I felt chains wrap around me before I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Alrighty then, I'm back with a new chapter. It's been a very long time.. he he… I really lost my touch and motivation to write, which is strange since I keep getting idea's for both my stories and I do write them down. It's just converting a note into story seems harder then it seems…**

 **But yeah, something strange is going on with some champions in the Institute and I'm not talking about Bard being a bartender I mean what does a celestial need with money anyway? Buy more Tuxes and bowties for his Meep friends? (PLS Riot if you're reading this consider Bardtender as a skin, I'd pay good money for that)**

 **Anyway I'm sorry for neglecting the story for so long, Halloween is almost around the corner again that's how long it took LOL.** **I'm really sorry about that btw.**

 **For those who don't read my other story which focusses around Project skins, I don't blame you (consider it tho, the beginning is really bad but it gets better haHA), but I basically explained that I'm back and will try to keep a decent update schedule.**

 **The thing is that I graduated, I work two jobs as a full-time nurse and I don't have a lot of time and energy to do other things, I mostly sleep…**

 **On the other hand, I will be going back to college next September to follow up on my degree and get a higher one to get better work! Which means I'll have a bit more time to write and brainstorm for upcoming chapters.**

 **I'm really grateful for everyone that's been reading the story and I hope everyone will be patiently awaiting the next chapter! I'll do my best to respond to all the reviews I've gotten in my absence and of course to the ones in the future! So feel free to review!**

 **Anyway I love all ya'll reading this and sticking with the story, I know it isn't the best but I appreciate every single one of you still reading this!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Emerald out.**


	10. Chapter 10

An Angel's Thief.

Chapter 10: This is Harrowing (part 3)

* * *

 _~ ?, Harrowing night_

A groan was audible in the darkness, my groan. I slowly came to after what had happened earlier this evening, still a bit dazed from whatever happened I tried collecting my thoughts on the situation.

'' _Cold… almost freezing… It's so dark in here… What happened? Why can't I move?! Am I bound by something?! Wha- No, just calm down Oliver, try to remember… I remember buying alcohol for Ahri and… Thresh! That's it! He was acting strange and… THE SHOVEL! Not my proudest moment, but at least I remember._ '' I struggled to get loose from my binds but to no avail, whatever was binding me rattled, making a ton of noise.

''If only I had my goggles to see in the dark…'' I muttered, still struggling to get loose.

Footsteps could suddenly be heard, sounding like they were getting closer to the room I was in.

''HEY! IN HERE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!'' I began yelling at the source of the sound, trying my best to create as much sound as possible I started struggling more, making my binds rattle even more.

A loud creak could be heard coming from what I assumed was the door, multiple pairs of footsteps were heard entering the room, ranging from large and heavy to light steps almost sounding barefooted.

''Oh, would you just shut the hell up already!'' An unfamiliar voice ordered annoyed.

The lights flickered a few times before staying on permanently forcing my eyes to adjust to the light in the room with another groan, earning a chuckle from the voice.

In front of me stood, what I thought to be a Summoner. A thin, young man clads in a purple Summoner robe, surprisingly with his hood down showing off facial features. Black, long hair nearly reaching over the Summoner's shoulders and slim face with brown eyes.

''I see you enjoyed your little nap, you were out **cold** , bwahahaha!'' The Summoner laughed at its own joke, not earning any laughter from the other, unknown people in the room.

It took me a moment to realize what was funny about the joke. Until I noticed I was being held in a cold storage unit, a bunch of half-frozen crates stacked behind the Summoner and some frozen animal carcasses hanging around me, but one thing was more important than my surroundings.

''Why is everything upside down...? Or are you guys standing on the ceiling?'' I asked cracking a dumb smile.

''SHUT THE HELL UP!'' The Summoner ordered annoyed before swinging his fist into my bindings, attempting to hit my stomach. ''AUCH! CHRIST THAT HURTS!''

''Heh, not the brightest I see-'' I let out a chuckle before silencing myself as my binding began to turn in the opposite direction from the force of the punch, revealing a familiar face among the others in the room. ''Thresh! What's going on man?! Why are you doing this?''

''He's not going to answer you any time soon.'' The Summoner answered for him, stepping into my vision again, holding his hand in pain. ''You see, they'll obey every command I give them as long as I-''

''Ah, so you're the one who stole that summoning orb.'' I interrupted the guy's monologue, my interruption making his face go red in anger.

''Oh, you're so lucky I can't hit you with those chains around your-Ohohoho~'' The Summoner chuckled sinisterly.

He closed his eyes and focused, the grin that formed on his lips never fading. With a swift motion of his hands, he summoned the orb he had stolen earlier and turned to Thresh and the other Champions.

''You, robe and bones with the chains!'' He ordered, making Thresh walk forward a few steps and look down on him. ''Teach him a lesson! Choke the life from him!''

Thresh gently brushed aside the Summoner at the command he was given, making the Summoner glare at the specter who walked up and placed his gauntleted hand on my binds, which turned out to be Thresh's chains.

'' _Oh no.''_

Within a moment of Thresh touching the chains, they started to tighten around me, quickly reaching uncomfortable levels of tightness.

''Alright you made your point…'' I muttered, trying to suck in as much air as the chains slowly started strangling me.

''That's enough for now!'' The Summoner ordered, the sadistic grin never leaving his face. ''That'll teach you to interrupt me.'' He said crouching down to where my face was as Thresh walked back the other figures.

''Alright… continue your monologue…'' I managed to get out in between gasps for breath. ''I'm... all ears.''

''You know it's nice to have an audience that actually; **responds to you!** ''The Summoner said, turning around to face the figures who were all under his influence and started to yell at them.

None of the figures responded which seemed a bit strange. Never had I expected Thresh to be bossed around by anyone besides maybe Ahri, but an idiot like this guy? No way.

Besides Thresh, I didn't know any of the figures present, only that they, just like Thresh and I were Champions of the League.

What did stand out to me was their connection to the Shadow Isles. Every single one of them was in some way connected to the Isles.

With Thresh stood another ghostly figure, that of a woman wearing tattered armor and helmet, a spear going through her back and coming out of her chest.

Next to her stood a large man wielding the infamous shovel that knocked me out. His face mostly hidden underneath his hood only his cold, blue eyes staring forward as a few small undead creatures stood hidden behind him, snarling and drooling on the floor.

''Eghem, but as much as I would like to monologue some more and tell you all about how I stole the orb and plan to- Hold up a minute; where the hell is that walking piece of scrap metal?'' The Summoner asked annoyed.

His question was met with silence from the champions, annoying him even further. ''I said.'' He started his sentence by summoning the stolen orb and using his magic on it. ''Where. Is. He.''

The controlled Champions responded bit by bit, their faces turning to ones of displeasure almost like they were trying to fight the control the stolen orb had over them. ''He…'' The female specter started, making the Summoner turn his attention to her.

''Speak!'' He ordered, using less magic on the orb, making the other Champions relax yet still pressuring the female ghost's mind.

''He… is… out of range…'' She managed to get out, holding her helmet in pain.

''Then summon more sentinels to seek him, Kalista!'' The Summoner tapped his feet impatiently before putting less pressure on her mind.

With less magical power torturing her mind, Kalista did as she was ordered, raising her hand and summoning a dozen small ghostly heads from around her before sending them up, through the walls of the storage to seek the missing champion. ''Seek!'' She ordered them.

''What are you up to?'' I asked just loud enough for the Summoner to hear.

''I made a deal with someone, to exchange a Champion for control over the Institute. That bitch Kolminye is going to pay for banning me permanently from ranked matches!'' The Summoner began laughing loudly.

''So, let me get this straight… You're trying to take over the Institute because you were banned from participating in ranked matches by Kolminye?'' I asked the Summoner who clearly has more than one screw loose.

''I'll make a better High Counselor then that woman will ever be!'' He nearly screamed back in anger. ''Not that you would understand, you're nothing but a braindead Champion, nothing more than a puppet for us Summoners to play with!''

''Ouch, right in my feelings.'' I shot back sarcastically. ''So, who's coming to pick me up? I'd like to know who's going to attempt and kill me this time.''

''What? You? Don't make me laugh, the person wanted a different Champion, not you.'' The Summoner calmed down a bit and let out a chuckle, hiding his smug grin behind his hand. ''You were just in my way, a rat easily squashed by my undead minions.''

''Always better than being a spineless weasel cowering behind the undead…''I accidentally let slip out, making something in the Summoner snap.

''WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?'' The Summoner asked, clearly angered. ''I'll show you! Warden! Do your thing!''

Once again, Thresh walked forward. Slowly placing a gauntlet on my restraints.

'' _Oh, gods dammit, not again…''_

Quickly the chains began to tighten once more until they began to hurt. ''Good, now slowly start making it worse! I want him to suffer!'' The Summoner ordered as Thresh complied, the chains slowly starting to choke me.

My vision blurred slowly, the smug face of the Summoner slowly beginning to fade as I started to once again gasp for air, savoring the little bits I managed to suck in.

''Someone is coming!'' Kalista suddenly spoke up, making the Summoner raise his hand, signaling for Thresh to stop the torture.

The Champions that weren't attending to the torture session both took up arms, the large man taking his shovel in two hands and his undead creatures becoming more feral as they impatiently danced around the man.

Kalista herself summoned a ghostly spear from thin air, holding it in one hand and pointing it towards the opening to the cold storage, summoning everyone's attention to the person walking in.

In walked a large figure wearing a hooded cloak with a black feathered scarf wrapped around its face and shoulder, hiding its facial features except for its animalistic, purple eyes which lit up from underneath the hood.

Unphased by the spear pointed at it, the figure nonchalantly moved aside the spear and walked up to the Summoner, not expecting one of the undead creatures of the shovel-wielding man to attack.

With blinding speed, the figure leaped into the air, avoiding its ankles from being bitten by the creature, drawing a large two-handed blade before landing and slamming the blade into the creature, cleaving it in two, coating the blade and the surrounding floor in dark blood.

''That all?'' The figure asked unmoved by the attack, its deep voice calm and collected yet still enough to come across as a mocking challenge to the two Champions.

In return the large man summoned a ball of mist in his palm and threw it at the figure who blocked the ball with its blade, making the ball of mist explode around him. The mist attracting the remaining undead creatures, making them all leap towards the figure.

The figure effortlessly slashed from left to right and managed to kill all the advancing undead with one swing from the large blade, cleaving all of them in two, splattering the ground and walls of the storage in dark red.

After the figure killed the undead minions, it let the tip of the blade hit the ground, carefully eying the two champions, two animalistic eyes moving from one champion to the other every so often.

Both Kalista and the large man attacked the figure simultaneously, attempting to take it by sheer force in number. ''Die!'' Kalista yelled, throwing her ghostly spear as the large man attempted to strike the figure down with his shovel.

Within the small timeframe, the figure managed to grab the hilt of the large blade and with an auditory ***Click*** , the blade snapped into two. The weight of both blades now only half of what it was before.

Once again, the figure leaped, this time backward before swiping at the thrown spear and deflecting it whilst also blocking the shovel coming his way. ''Hmpf, close…'' The figure muttered, adding the other blade to keep the large man's shovel in place.

''YORICK, KALISTA, HOLD!'' The Summoner ordered, using the stolen orb to get a hold of the two Champions before the fight between Champions and challenger could escalate any further.

The order instantly being followed by the Champions as Kalista was about to throw another spear at the hooded figure.

''You two stand down! He's supposed to be here you idiots!'' The Summoner scolded his two combat-ready Champions. ''I hope this doesn't affect our deal, good sir.''

''No worries boy, I can always use a good fight.'' The figure said, clicking his weapons back into one before stowing it back underneath his cloak. ''Did you do what my mistress asked?''

''Well… no, there were some… complications.'' The Summoner said looking over his shoulder, glaring my way.

''Hm? Oh good, this won't complicate things any further.'' The figure said, now also eying me. ''I'll take him as well, see it as a fee for attacking me.''

''I'm sorry have we met before?'' I asked a bit confused. ''You seem familiar…''

My question was left unanswered as the figure quickly broke eye contact with me, his focus again on the Summoner before him.

''What? What do you want him for? He's a nobody.'' The Summoner asked, making the figure chuckle under his breath.

''It would be convenient for my mistress if I took him off your hands, come I shall fill you in on the plans. Somewhere with fewer eyes… and warmer temperature.'' The figure carefully put his hand on the Summoners shoulder, turning him away from me and towards the door of the cold unit.

''Uhm… Sure but I'm still missing the other Champion you requested…'' The Summoner said being led by the figure who opened the door to the storage unit.

The comment making the figure stop in his tracks, slowly eyeing the Summoner. ''How did you let this happen?''

''I said there were some complications, didn't I?'' The Summoner said nervously playing with his thumbs. ''One of my controlled Champions hasn't shown up yet, but I do know he was last seen with your requested Champion.''

''Then I hope for you that she follows him to here before something goes wrong, my mistress was very clear on what to do, were your mission to fail.'' The figure warned, narrowing his eyes at the young man who gulped in fear. ''Now leave the undead to guard this one, he can be a tricky one.''

''Yes sir, I mean… uhm… Y-You three! Stay! Guard the prisoner!'' The Summoner ordered the three undead Champions who lined up as they did before.

''Kill him if necessary.'' The figure said, pointing my way before taking the Summoner out of the cold storage unit.

'' _Oh boy Oliver, what did you get yourself into this time…''_

* * *

 _~ Institute of War, Post Pentakill concert_

''There's so many of them! Are we ever going to lose them?!'' Kayle asked, doing her best to keep up with the rest of Pentakill as they were being chased by a horde of fans.

''Don't worry we'll lose them in a second.'' Mordekaiser huffed annoyed as the group of five ran from the horde. ''You know Maven, you could get off my shoulder and run for yourself…'' Mordekaiser huffed, sounding exhausted. Having to carry not only his heavy armor but also Sona who had taken a seat on his shoulder armor seemed to be taking a toll on the Iron Revenant.

In return Sona just looked at him sheepishly before giving him a thumbs up and sticking her tongue out teasingly, trying to tell the iron warlord that he was doing a great job.

''You're going to be the death of me woman…'' Mordekaiser huffed once more.

''Bro's, like, I don't think we'll make it to the passage this way…'' Olaf exclaimed as he looked back at the horde of fans closing in on the group. ''I'll do what has to be done.''

''Oh brother, here we go again…'' Karthus facepalmed.

''What is he talking about?'' Kayle asked confused, watching Olaf stop dead in his tracks leaving the group behind. ''Olaf what in Gods names are you doing?!''

''Don't worry about me dudette! I'll hold them off!'' Olaf yelled back, facing the horde of fans that slowly got closer, giving them a double sign of the horns and yelling ''WHO WANTS SOME OF THE BROLAF?!'' Before getting tackled by a ton of fans.

''Oh my…'' Kayle managed to get out, watching Olaf get pummeled to the ground before getting up again and again as the horde of fans just kept coming.

Thanks to Olaf's 'noble' sacrifice the rest of the band was able to reach the nearly empty food court of the Institute, still getting recognized by some of the people who were staying there the band decided to keep moving to avoid the rest of the horde to catch up too quickly.

''Where do we go from here?!'' Kayle asked her bandmates who all seemed to know the way to this so-called hidden passage.

''Can you stop worrying so much all the time? It's really unlike you!'' Karthus yelled at the angel as he motioned for her to follow him, Mordekaiser and Sona into a dimly lit hallway.

''Lich, you better watch your tone around the women or I'll show you that I don't need my mace to be manacing!'' Mordekaiser snapped at Karthus before coming to a hold. ''What happened here?''

The group stopped in its tracks, noticing some of the tiles and rug were ripped and torn. ''Looks like someone has been fighting here…'' Kayle muttered, landing and inspecting the damaged floor, getting the attention of both Karthus and Mordekaiser.

As the three inspected the damage done to the hallway, Sona got off Mordekaiser's shoulder and did some investigating of her own, finding a piece of torn fabric.

She picked up the fabric, feeling it between her delicate hands, taking a closer look at it she realized something, beginning to wave her hands in the air, trying her best to get the attention of the other Champions.

Sadly, the three Champions were too preoccupied with the battle damage in the hallway to notice her, it was times like these that Sona could get really frustrated at her muteness before quickly getting an idea to get the three to notice them.

''Morde, I think we both know who could have done something like this. These look like markings from a scythe being dragged over the floor.'' Karthus exclaimed.

''That's oddly specific Deathsinger…'' Kayle said, shooting the lich a skeptical look.

''As specific as it may be, he's not wrong,'' Mordekaiser said crossing his arms.

 ***Clap, clap***

The sudden clapping made the three Champions look away from the damage and face the Maven who was now violently waving her hands around.

''What is it, Maven?'' Mordekaiser made his way to the small frame of the woman, noticing the fabric in her hand. ''What do we have here…'' He thought aloud, kneeling to inspect the new clue up close before Kayle carefully took it from Sona.

''It looks like a torn piece cloth… but, not the same kind as the rug…'' Kayle said, taking a closer look at the fabric. Her analysis earning a few nods from Sona

''And you think these two things are connected,'' Karthus said, making Sona nod more. ''Clever thinking.''

''I think they went that way! Come one, hurry!'' In the distance, a voice could be heard, followed by a dozen more excited yells.

''Crap the fans! We have to hurry before they catch us! This way! I'll open the passage for you to escape through!'' Karthus yelled as the group reached a dead end.

''Are you sure Deathsinger? You know what will happen once the fans catch you.'' Mordekaiser asked, looking down at the undead lich.

''Just go! You'll all owe me one next time!'' Karthus said readying a spell from his spellbook on the wall blocking their path.

By doing so the walls slowly opened up, revealing a hidden passage lit by blue candles that not many Champions or Summoners knew of, giving the remaining three band members a chance to escape to the part of the Institute that wasn't meant for the public.

''Thank you for your sacrifice Death- I mean Karthus…'' Kayle said, resting her hand on the lich's shoulder before following Mordekaiser and Sona into the passage.

Once inside the passage, the walls quickly closed behind Kayle, locking the three remaining Champions in the passage, only able to listen to their fellow band member being caught by the horde of fans that finally managed to catch up.

Kayle took the opportunity to take another look at the piece of fabric Sona had found. The black design seeming somehow familiar.

''Are you coming Judicator?'' Mordekaiser's voice echoed through the passage, snapping her back to reality.

''Uhm, yes Mordekaiser, just a thought crossing my mind,'' Kayle said taking flight to catch up to the large figure with the Maven now on his shoulder once more. ''Who could have done something like that in the hallway? You two seemed pretty sure on who it was…''

''The Chain Warden.'' Mordekaiser's answer was direct and short with a hint of displeasure in his voice.

''Thresh? Why would he be all the way out here? Didn't he and Ahri host a party tonight?'' Kayle asked, wondering what Thresh was doing around a hidden passage.

At the comment; Sona gave Mordekaiser a serious look. At this, the Iron Revenant let a sigh escape him. ''Fine, I suppose she's trustworthy.''

''Trustworthy of what exactly?'' Kayle asked, squinting her eyes at the odd couple's back and forth.

''You see… When the Warden was rather new to the League, he, how do I explain it in a way that doesn't make him look like more of a monster then he already is…'' Mordekaiser attempted, Sona rolling her eyes before moving a finger along her neck swiftly.

''Thresh murdered people around the Institute?!'' Kayle asked alarmed. ''Does Kolminye know about this?''

''No, she does not, do I look like a person who can't keep his subordinates under control?'' Mordekaiser asked calmly, his eyes seeming to form a glare underneath his helmet. ''And he didn't murder them, just the souls he had taken.''

''That's the part that makes it acceptable?'' Kayle asked crossing her arms.

''Of course not! He left these old habits behind after meeting Ahri, and perhaps the meeting I had with him when I found out.'' Mordekaiser muttered under his breath.

''But here we are, finding a hallway all torn up and the clues pointing to Thresh,'' Kayle said accusingly.

''Which is exactly what makes me wonder what got him riled up to hunt once more,'' Mordekaiser said slowly. His large hand scratching where his chin would be were it not for his helmet.

At Mordekaiser's words, Sona tapped his shoulder a couple of times, getting his attention before making a cross with her arms and shaking her head with an angry look.

''What is it, Maven? You think he didn't do this?'' Mordekaiser asked the mute musician, making her shake her head again. ''What makes you think that?''

At the question Sona raised a finger, remembering Thresh should have been somewhere else tonight.

''You know where to go?'' Kayle asked Sona who nodded with a smile. ''Then please, show us the way.'' She said moving aside for Sona to lead the way.

Before Mordekaiser could object the Maven got off his shoulder and took the lead, swiftly moving through the corridors of the hidden passage, Kayle hot on her trail.

''Not like we had plans for tonight, but I suppose dinner can wait…'' Mordekaiser said, another annoyed sigh escaping him before attempting to keep up to the two women.

* * *

 _~ Ahri's dorm, Institute of War_

''Hey, it's me again, sorry for calling you again, you two probably lost track of time; Oh, who am I kidding?! Pick up your phone! I know you're old, but you've had a phone for almost six years now and you know damn well how it works!'' With that, Ahri hung up for what felt like the hundredth time in an hour.

Without realizing it, the nine-tailed fox started to pace through her now empty living room, which was still made to look like a dance floor for the canceled party.

''Why would he do this to me? Did I do this? Was I too demanding about the drinks? Oh, sometimes that ghost drives me insane with his annoying behavior!'' Ahri screamed, kicking a party cup which spilled its contents onto the luxurious sofa. ''No! nononononono! Agh! Dammit!'' Ahri cursed trying to clean the stain.

 ***Knock, knock, knock***

''Go away, the party's canceled,'' Ahri yelled at the person at the door.

 ***Knock, knock, knock***

After the second wave of knocks Ahri let out an angry sigh before making her way to the door. ''Are you deaf!? I said; PARTY'S''

''Canceled,'' Mordekaiser said from behind Sona who was about to get yelled at. ''We heard you loud and clear.''

''I… I… ehm, excuse me… Sona, Morde and… Kayle?'' Ahri asked a bit surprised at the three champions, two who were clothed like Pentakill members. ''What brings you three here? And why are Sona and Kayle dressed up?''

''Not important-''

''Is the Warden here?'' Mordekaiser interrupted Kayle. ''I have some questions for him.''

''Thresh?! Mordekaiser please tell me you know where he is! I'm worried sick!'' Ahri's ears shot up at the mentioning of the Warden's name.

''We were hoping he was here…'' Kayle said, raising an eyebrow at Ahri's tense response. ''Did something happen?''

''He left a few hours ago actually, to buy alcohol for the party but he's been missing ever since I send him to show Oliver the way,'' Ahri said, her ears drooping again. ''I was hoping you'd seen him…''

''That means the damage in that hallway must have been his doing…'' Kayle said, shooting a glare at Mordekaiser before realizing something. ''You mentioned Oliver! Which could mean… Oh no, Mordekaiser you don't think Thresh would- Mordekaiser? What the-''

Mordekaiser was already making his way towards the stairs, his action being halted by Sona who held onto his cape for dear life, trying to keep him from moving, having to occasionally dodge an iron-clad hand from the Revenant who tried swiping her off him.

''What's ies going on here? It ies past midnight!'' An angry looking Fiora popped her head out of her dorm and into the hallway.

At this all women including Sona looked at the tired looking Demacian, which proved to be a bad move for the mute, who in return for her mistake got hit in the head by Mordekaiser, sending her to the floor.

''Sona!'' The remaining women yelled, rushing to the Maven's aid as Mordekaiser continued walking down the stairs.

''She's out cold…'' Ahri said inspecting the small wound on Sona's head.

''I wiell get a Summoner!'' Fiora said before rushing back into her dorm. ''After I get dressed of course.''

''Typical,'' Ahri said, rolling her eyes. ''Where do you think you're going? I could use your healing magic here.''

''I'm going after Mordekaiser he's the third Champion from the Isles who seems to be behaving strangely.'' Kayle exclaimed summoning her sword in exchange for her Pentakill one.

''Third Champion?''

''Alright look; first Yorick acts up and disappears, then Thresh goes missing for hours and now Mordekaiser harms Sona and walks away without even batting an eye? Something is going on here.'' Kayle said inspecting her weapon before taking flight. ''You look after Sona until the Summoners get here; I'll follow Mordekaiser.''

With that Kayle quickly flew down the now nearly destroyed stairs, following a trail of destruction left by Mordekaiser's too large body for the Institute.

* * *

 _~ Cold storage, Institute of War_

''C'mon, stop giving me the cold shoulder…'' I joked, trying to get through to the Champions. ''So, you guys are just going to leave me hanging?''

It had been quite some time since the figure had taken the Summoner to exchange plans from his 'mistress'. _''Whatever that means.''_ And in the meantime, I attempted different things to break the Summoner's spell on the three undead champions.

''Alright you guys leave me no choice, I'll have to hit you guys with the pinnacle of situational humor,'' I announced, not getting a response from the three undead Champions guarding me. ''So, Kalista… We never met before, but; it's 'Ice' to meet you, hehe.''

Once again there was no response from the Champions, all three just stared forward blankly, not even moving a muscle at my horrible attempt at comedy.

''Oh gods! What have I become? Ice puns? What am I? A nineteen-eighty-seven movie villain? ***Gasp*** or even worse? Ashe?'' I cried in anguish, not noticing a few fiery sparks appear behind me.

What I did notice was Kalista summoning a spear into her hands, pointing it at me without a word.

''Now hold on just a minute! I know the jokes are bad but do I really have to die for them?!'' I asked, closing my eyes, hoping she'd stand down.

''Oh, don't be such a crybaby, it's embarrassing.'' The grumpy voice of a man complained followed by heavy boots rushing towards me.

''Kill the intruder!'' Kalista yelled, throwing a spear as Thresh summoned his chains and lantern, Yorick taking his shovel in two hands.

Before I know it, I felt something heavy take cover against my chains, making them rattle and sending me swinging in random directions.

''What are you doing!? Who are you?!'' I asked the stranger, unsure how he got into the storage or what his motives were.

''Getting you out of these chains!'' I heard the stranger reply in a hurried tone. ''C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, **this** is why I hate magic!'' he cursed as I watched Yorick walk up closer with Thresh right behind him.

''You might want to hurry! These guys aren't in the best of moods!'' I yelled watching the three undead Champions.

The gravedigger raised one of his hands, summoning a large being enveloped in mist, accompanied by four of the small undead creatures from before. ''See the maiden? She comes for you!'' Yorick exclaimed, pointing his finger in my direction.

''Me?''

''No not you, he's sending those things after me, now hold on!'' The stranger said, followed by his hurried footsteps moving away from me.

'You're just leaving me-'' I cut myself off as I heard a sizzling sound emit from the chains around me. ''Ah I see, holy runes burning away the unholy chains, wait that means-''

Within a moment of my realization, the chains gave out, burned away by the holy magic residing inside the runes used by the stranger.

For the first time in hours, I could finally move my limbs again, although I didn't have much time to celebrate my release as Yorick now towered over me, ready to take me out with his shovel if he had to.

''Oh no you don't!'' I heard the stranger call out as a flaming blade landed between me and the Shepard, the heat of the weapon creating a barrier keeping Yorick and the other undead at bay. ''You alright bud?'' The stranger asked, offering his hand.

With the barrier up, I had a chance to meet my savior. I took his hand and with a bit of effort the man pulled me up from the ground, giving me a chance to inspect the mysterious stranger.

The stranger, who I almost mistook for a Summoner, were it not for Shuriman decorations on the stranger's attire, including his facial features being hidden behind a piece of cloth with an emblem of a Shuriman sun disk on it.

Instead of a regular hood, the stranger's hood was old and worn. Decorated with a golden headpiece resembling the beak of a bird, which like the cloth of the hood, had seen better days.

I could make out a worn chest armor hidden underneath the old robe which went all the way down to the stranger's old and dusty boots, almost dragging the decorative golden tips of the robe over the floor.

What stood out the most was the belt the stranger wore, it held a holstered weapon and three vials, two of them glowing, but no sheath for the blade the stranger used a moment ago.

''Is this how you thank all the people who save your ass from danger?'' The stranger asked, his tired eyes staring at me, inspecting me. ''By staring at them blankly?''

''Excuse me?'' I asked offended. ''I was handling myself out there just fine, I'll have you know.''

''Sure bud, you keep telling yourself that.'' The stranger chuckled reaching for his holstered weapon.

''What am I supposed to do with that?'' I asked watching the stranger place one of the vials into the weapon before offering the grip to me.

''Surviving these nightmares would be a good start.'' The stranger said, motioning for me to take the weapon from his hand. ''I bet you know how to use one of these.''

''I don't think I'll be needing it; I have my own- Where is- That Summoner must've taken the Rose when I was out cold…'' I murmured to myself, making the stranger chuckle.

''Don't worry, I'll get it back for you.'' The stranger said calmly. ''For now, just use this, there is no shame in using another man's weapon.''

With that, the stranger basically forced the ivory weapon into my hands before slowly walking over to where his blade was planted in the ground.

I took a moment to inspect the weapon I was given, it's lightweight gun design matching that of the Rose, but opposite of the Rose, this weapon had a far more elegant design compared to the Rose's dark and rough design.

''What is this stuff?'' I asked, opening the weapon up as the stranger did a moment ago. ''Ammunition? I've never seen anything like it…''

''Don't mess with things you don't understand.'' The stranger said, eyeing me over his shoulder. ''If you break it, we'll be in a lot of trouble.''

''Can't we contact the Summoners? I can literally get us out of here with a tear and-''

''No!'' The stranger said angrily. ''I… I mean, no we can't. We can't leave these Champions to a life of slavery under the command of that Summoner…''

''I mean you're right but it's two on three, not to mention that other… 'thing' that's with the Summoner…'' I said a bit worried about taking on the unknown creature.

''A hooded figure?! Purple eyes?! A special blade?!'' The stranger asked alarmed.

''That's him,'' I confirmed, slowly nodding. ''A friend of yours?''

''An… old friend, someone I lost a long time ago to vile magic…'' The stranger muttered looking at the ground. ''I must face him or else he will become not only my problem but also yours.''

''So, what's the plan?'' I asked. ''Take these three on and hope he comes out to play?''

''He will try to fight us both, but I must face him alone. You… stay out of that fight and cover me, got it?'' The stranger ordered.

''Got it.''

''Good, I need to lower the barrier…'' The stranger said, reaching for the fiery blade planted in the ground. ''I won't be able to control the barrier for much longer…''

With a bit of effort, the stranger took the blade from the ground and slashed sideways with it, sending the barrier towards the undead, knocking them back before taking a knee, panting heavily.

''Are you alright!?'' I asked alarmed, reaching for the weakened man who refused my help, slapping my hand away from him.

''I… need a moment, stick to the plan… cover us…'' He muttered. ''I'm getting too old for this…''

''Get down!'' I yelled, opening a tear to absorb a ghostly spear flying towards the both of us. ''Damn they're back up already…''

I looked up from the weakened man, seeing all three undead Champions already back up from the fiery attack, mostly unharmed. It looked like Yorick's undead minions had taken most of the blast for their master and his maiden, some of them having sustained severe burns on their rotting flesh, one of them dead on the ground, its body burned to a crisp.

''No time to stay here! We need to get some cover from those spears!'' I yelled at the stranger, trying to get him to move as another spear forced me to open another tear. ''Come on! I can't keep opening tears!'' I yelled, taking aim at Kalista, hoping to hit her with a well-aimed shot from the ivory weapon.

I took a quick breath before pulling the trigger, the lines between the ivory weapon lighting up with a golden glow as I pulled the trigger. A golden projectile flying from the weapon, heading straight for the Spear of Vengeance.

Before the projectile could reach its target, one of Yorick's undead jumped in to block the shot, the unholy creature screeched as the projectile pierced its flesh.

Its sacrifice wasted as the projectile shot straight through the creature and reached Kalista, sending her to the ground with a painful grunt.

''That's it, show them who they're dealing with.'' The stranger said as I felt his hand on my shoulder.

''Are you sure you can fight? It's not too late for me to open a tear to safety.'' I said a bit worried about the older man's fighting capabilities.

''It's alright now, I just needed to-'' Before the man could finish his sentence he shot forward, using his blade to block an incoming scythe thrown by Thresh.

The specter's weapon wrapped around the blade before the Warden pulled his chains back with a ton of force, yanking the blade from the stranger's hand with a sadistic laugh.

''Just as planned.'' The stranger muttered under his breath.

''Oh, come on!'' I yelled, not noticing the stranger's satisfied smile or his words, charging the Warden and the Shepard attempting to retrieve the weapon.

''Oliver, what are you doing! DON'T!''

Without ever seeing it coming a loud ***BANG*** , coming from the entrance to the cold storage followed by the doors flying off their hinges, sending one of the large doors and a bit of rubble into the two still standing undead Champions.

Before I could anticipate it, a figure flew into me together with the other storage door sending us both to the other side of the cold storage.

''KAYLE!'' The stranger yelled at the top of his lungs.

''Kayle?'' I asked as my vision slowly started to clear up bit by bit. ''What are you talking about old man-'' I cut myself off, hearing the sound of a large metal door being thrown aside followed by some shuffling beside me.

''Get up.'' A familiar voice interrupted with a serious tone. ''Here, take my hand.''

I looked up at the source of the voice, a small smile making its way onto my face as I was met with the serious expression of the angel, taking her hand.

''What sort of trouble did I get myself constricted in this time?'' Kayle asked, looking at the hole she created just a moment ago. ''And how did you get involved?''

''What can I say? Trouble seems to always find me.'' I replied with a grin. ''How did you get involved in all this?''

''Well-'' Kayle cut herself off, noticing the pile of rubble moving, revealing Yorick lifting the large metal door up for himself and his remaining two undead minions, his maiden crushed underneath the rubble.

The Shepard of Souls slowly stood up with a painful grunt, being followed by Thresh getting up with a maniacal laugh. At this, Yorick let out an annoyed grunt, grabbing his shovel before dropping the large metal frame on top of the Warden, silencing him.

''I'll give you the short version later, we got trouble,'' Kayle said, shifting her focus from the Yorick and his remaining two minions to the hole she was sent through.

The figure in black made his way through the destroyed doorway, the Summoner and his stolen orb remaining in the doorway, sending Mordekaiser after the figure.

''You two! Take care of the champions! I'll deal with the other guy!'' The stranger yelled at us, his blade appearing back in his hands before charging the figure.

''Crush that old fart!'' The Summoner ordered Mordekaiser.

During the stranger's charge, Mordekaiser pulled back one of his large hands, ready to send the stranger flying back into the storage.

''Are you trying to get yourself killed?!'' I yelled, watching Mordekaiser's fist shooting forward.

 ***CLANG*** , right as the iron fist was about to hit the stranger, Kayle intervened using her strong wings to get between the attack, her blade stopping the large hand from the undead lord.

''What! DAMMIT! Mordekaiser! Crush that angel first!'' The Summoner yelled agitated before shifting his attention back to the summoning orb.

At the same time, the figure and the stranger locked blades. The thin, fiery blade with the heavy two-handed weapon of the figure in black.

''You have a lot of nerve fighting me in your weakened state, traitor.'' The figure said through gritted teeth.

''My weakened state was enough to bring you here... and it will be enough to take you back to where you belong!'' The stranger said with a cocky smile.

The figure and the stranger continuously locked blades, neither getting the upper hand in the fight even when the figure swept his legs with blinding speed to try and knock the stranger over, he failed as if the stranger knew what was going to happen.

At the same time, Kayle did her best to keep Mordekaiser from interfering with the two.

Flying around the warlord. Using Starfire Spellblade to keep her distance from Mordekaiser's attacks, the spell seemingly having no effect on the Iron Revenant.

In an attempt to aid Kayle in fighting off Mordekaiser, I took aim at the Iron Revenant, hoping the ivory weapon could put him down even if it was only for a moment, when out of the corner of my eye I noticed Yorick creating a ball of mist in his palm, ready to throw it at Kayle.

Instead of firing at Mordekaiser, I shifted my attention to Yorick. Firing a shot through the ball of mist in his hand, destroying it.

''Will you stop interfering with my plans for once!'' The Summoner yelled from the doorway. ''Yorick! Deal with that pest like you should've done before!''

At the order, the Shepard of Souls shifted his attention to me, creating another ball of mist in his hands and throwing it my way.

''Nice try, but I don't think so!'' I yelled cockily, opening a tear to absorb the mist, hopefully sending the undead minions through the tear as well.

Unfortunately for me, Yorick had learned from watching Kalista's spears and instead aimed for the ground around me. The ball breaking upon the ground, the mist coating the air around me, attracting the undead minions who both leaped onto me in one jump.

''Get off me! Agh-Aah! Dammit!'' I cursed in pain, struggling to get the small creatures off my body, biting and clawing into my armor and flesh.

''Oliver!'' Kayle yelled, my screams distracting her just long enough for Mordekaiser to get one hit off on her, sending her to the ground and forcing the blade from her hands.

Before Kayle had the chance to reach for her weapon and protect herself, the large foot of the Iron Revenant connected with her body, sending her through the storage and into a wall near me.

''You bastard! Get down here and fight!'' I yelled at the Summoner, reaching for the ivory weapon and shooting one of the undead creatures, the power of the point-blank shot tearing the creature in two.

Now armed, I grabbed the weapon by the barrel, struggling to get the last living corpse off me before slamming the butt of the handle into its skull. With a loud crack, the creature dropped to the ground, presumedly dead.

''Kayle! Kayle! Are you alright?'' I dropped the stranger's weapon and quickly helped the angel sit up, who reached for her side in pain. ''You won't get away with this!''

''Oh, I'm so scared, you managed to kill two of Yorick's Mist Walkers, but look around you! You're trapped; your angelic friend is unable to fight, and my undead Champions will overwhelm that old geezer soon, it's over!'' The Summoner laughed maniacally as Yorick summoned a wall of rotting flesh around Kayle and me.

I could only watch as Yorick and Mordekaiser slowly made their way towards the two equally matched combatants, ready to swing the battle into the figure's favor, giving him a chance to kill the stranger.

''Mordekaiser! Grab that old fool! Make sure I become the new high councilor!'' The Summoner yelled excitedly, not being able to wait any longer.

''I wouldn't be so sure of that.'' A strict voice announced from behind the Summoner.

''WHAT?!'' The Summoner yelled out in fear.

For just a split-second, the Summoner's yelling distracted the figure, giving the stranger the upper hand just long enough for him to disarm and grab the figure by his collar, the fiery blade pointed at the figure's neck.

''It's over, time for you to go back where you belong.'' The stranger exclaimed, fiery sparks forming behind the figure as a portal opened.

''If you're planning on leaving me to die again; then you're coming with me!'' The figure roared, mimicking the stranger and grabbed a hold of him, ready to pull both of them through the portal.

''Don't make me do this!'' The stranger yelled panicked. ''I don't want to kill you!''

''Still soft, after centuries of trying to fix your mistakes; you're still soft!'' The figure attempted to pull the stranger with him, only to receive the fiery blade stuck into its chest. ''What…?''

''You left me no choice…'' The stranger muttered before kicking the figure through the portal.

''NO! WHAT?! HOW!?'' The Summoner yelled, watching the figure be kicked through the portal before turning to the source of the voice, nearly falling over in fear. ''No! You can't do anything against me! I still have the orb! You can't-'' The Summoner cut himself off as the orb in his hands turned to dust. ''What?! What's going on?!''

''I'll explain it in a way you understand, you are hereby permanently banned from participating in any form of match involving the League of Legends and of course permanently banned from entering the Institute of War, but you were already familiar with a ban weren't you? Summoner Neos?'' The voice asked as the source revealed herself.

Vessaria Kolminye walked into the light, casting a shadow over the dishonorable Summoner. Her face showing no empathy for the Summoner before her.

''For all the rules you've broken and the damage you've caused tonight I should have you executed where you stand, but you seem to be unable to do even that.'' The high councilor narrowed her eyes at the young man before her before she spoke again. ''I will give you exactly fifteen minutes to gather your belongings and remove yourself from my Institute, after that the guards know what to do.''

At this the ex-Summoner quickly rose to his feet and ran away from the scene, removing himself not daring to speak a single word against the woman.

After the ex-Summoner ran off, all eyes fell on the stranger who blankly stared forward, reflecting on the choice he had made only a moment before.

''What happened here?'' Vessaria demanded but got no answer from the stranger. She waited a moment, expecting the stranger to answer her question. To her annoyance, she did not get it.

''Very well, Kayle I'll be expecting a report on what occurred here tonight within forty-eight hours.'' With the order out Vessaria turned around and walked away, leaving the cold storage.

The storage was completely silent, no one dared to make a sound, not that most of the Champions had the strength to do so.

Being under the influence of the ex-Summoner's magic took its toll on the affected champions, even Mordekaiser needed a moment to recover from the spell that clouded his mind.

''How are you feeling?'' I asked Kayle who stared at the ground, an angry look on her face. ''Something wrong?'' I asked placing my hand on her shoulder.

''I am fine, I've had more severe wounds in my time, this is nothing.'' Kayle huffed, removing my hand from her shoulder. ''I shouldn't have gotten distracted.''

'' _Alright Oliver, time to salvage this conversation. Just play it safe… Ugh, I hate playing safe.''_

''Hey, look at it this way; you got distracted because one of your friends was in danger,'' I said with a friendly smile. ''That's not something to mope about, I appreciate your concern for my safety.''

''As do I.'' Kayle whispered underneath her breath, before facing me, a small smile finding its way onto her face.

'' _Playing it safe worked? I think it worked! Nice!''_

''Oli!'' A voice yelled as multiple footsteps rushed into the cold storage, getting almost everyone's attention.

''Rose! Get back here! If you throw up in here, I'm not cleaning it up!'' another voice yelled after the female Summoner who seemed to have sobered up a little.

''Go! Down! You! Stupid! Flesh! Wall!'' I heard Rose yell as she kicked the other side of the cage Yorick put Kayle and me in.

''You know, you could just ask, lady Summoner,'' Yorick said as the wall began to dissolve at his command.

''Thank you Yorick, I appreciate the effort.'' Rose thanked the Shepard, being joined by Michael before throwing herself at us and locking both Kayle and me in a hug. ''What happened? You two look like hell!''

''That's a long story, Rose.'' I said.

''Let's just say it would have ended poorly for us if it wasn't for-'' Kayle suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

''Kayle? What's wrong?'' I asked confused. ''Rose? Michael?''

For a moment, I thought Kayle stopped talking but strangely enough, it wasn't just her speech. It was everything around us. The other Champions weren't moving, neither were the Summoners at the entrance of the storage. Everything had suddenly stopped.

''Don't worry, it's only temporary.'' The stranger said, walking up to me, using his sword for support.

''What? What did you do!?'' I asked in disbelieve. ''Did you-''

''Yes, I stopped time, well… not me but.'' The stranger looked down at an old stopwatch in his free hand. ''Ah before I forget.'' He tapped the blade on the ground, reshaping the weapon into a cane.

''What are you?'' I asked as the man put away his stopwatch. ''And how did you do that earlier? That portal! In the fight against that thing?''

''It's very simple, I am a chronomancer, like you.'' The stranger explained, reaching into his robe and pulling out a familiar box. ''I think you'll be needing this.''

''The Rose! But I thought that Neos guy-'' The stranger raised his hand, signaling for me to be quiet.

''I took it off his person before he could take it with him.'' The man explained. ''It took a bit extra out of me, but I suppose I need something to trade for my own weapon.'' The stranger chuckled, offering me the Rose.

I quickly grabbed the man's weapon off the ground, exchanging it for my own before noticing he also left his stopwatch on the Rose's box.

''I'll be back for that.'' The stranger pointed at the stopwatch. ''Someone very dear gave it to me once, so please don't lose it.''

With that the stranger turned away from me, opening another fiery portal and stepping into it, ready to leave.

''Wait! I have so many questions!'' I yelled, halting the stranger in his tracks.

''I know you do.'' The stranger chuckled. ''But I can't give you the answers you seek, you must find them yourself, when the time is right, we'll meet again.''

''C'mon, not even one answer? What does it even mean to be a chronomancer?'' I asked trying to get any information out of the man. ''I don't even know what a chronomancer is!''

''Maybe that's for the best, at least; for now.'' The stranger chuckled to himself. ''Everything happens for a reason Oliver; us meeting was not a coincidence; hence why I promise you that we will meet again.''

Before I could argue with the stranger he left, the portal quickly closing behind him. Within seconds of him leaving time began to move again, without me noticing.

''If it wasn't for… for… Say Oliver what did that old man call himself? And where did he come from?'' Kayle asked, snapping me back to reality.

''I'm not sure…''

* * *

 **TENTHOUSAND YEARS, gives you such a crick in the neck.**

 **I bet you guys never expected to see this chapter getting released. To be honest I never thought I would find the time to either hehe.**

 **A while back I released a chapter of my other story and in that AN I announced I was back to writing FF, but man was I wrong (not the first time)(nor the last). I tried, I really did but besides living on my own and my internship and essays I just didn't find the motivation to write anything, for that I apologize.**

 **Not only that but with the Kayle and Morgana reworks released, so many changes had to be made to the story, literally everything I have been planning is just down the drain, I already found loopholes to go around said troubles but will have to rewrite a lot of previous stuff.**

 **But because that involves writing and me being very slow I'll quickly list a very important note that pretty much fixes my personal problem with Kayle's reworked personality.**

 **As some may have noticed the Champions are just a teeny tiny bit out of character, jk they are hella out of character and they will remain that way, Kayle is no exception**

 **The solution to Kayle's justice boner and her bitchy attitude is actually very simple, she's trying to better herself, realizing her past mistakes and seeking redemption, not only this but she is also trying to fit in with some of the Champions of the League which requires her to be a bit more modern.**

 **Don't worry this doesn't mean that Kayle will all of a sudden be super different from what she is in game, as much as I dislike Kayle her new personality, I will try my best to use as much of it in my writing as I can.**

 **In future chapters I'll try to get things back on track so the story can remain mostly the same but it will require some time.**

 **I can't make any promises on the next chapter but I'm going to try my best and not take another three months, sadly I've got a very busy life atm and as much as I want to update at least once every two weeks I just can't.**

 **It feels good to be able to publish something for once, thanks to you guys I'm still willing to keep going. Thank you so much for reading the chapter and sticking with the story for so long, it means the world to me!**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too messy, (please give me feedback!) but there was a lot of time between writing sessions and I'm just now getting back into it after writing for almost 5 hours straight.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter as compensation for my laziness and busyness.**

 **Until next time, Emerald out.**


End file.
